Special Girl
by NIKKY RIMONOV
Summary: si ulqui itu anak baru di sekolah karakura, terus pas di makan siang si hime biasa mau bikin ulqui jadi temennya terus di ulqui cuman ngacangin doang... si hime gak terima, dia penasaran sama ulqui... fanfic Indonesia pertama saya.. update chapie 10
1. new student

**Yoooha semuanya…apa kabar, saya qana ^^**

**Dan untuk pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic Indonesia….whieew semoga ini berjalan muluss =w=**

**Oh ya aku juga terinspirasi sama gembokkunci47-senpai XD**

**Fic-nya seru maaan XD**

**Ini kedua kalinya saya bikin ulquihime fic…..jadi harap maklum kalau ada yang aneh oke –bow-**

**Dan terlebih lagi saya tak ada kerjaan….say pure iseng ngebuat ini…**

**I`m not own bleach.**

**kalo iya, itu ngibul nan bullshit abis yo –rap mode on-**

**

* * *

**

**SPECIAL GIRL**

**New student**

Pada suatu hari di Kota Karakura, hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Orihime Inoue. Walaupun dia tinggal seorang diri, teman-temannya selalu ada di sampingnya. Dan itu hanya dugaanya dulu, Namun pada suatu hari.

" Semuanya bersiap…Beri hormat " salah seorang dari murid di kelas Orihime member aba-aba, karena kelas sudah mau dimulai dan guru pun sudah datang.

Dan semua kelas serentak member hormat kepada guru mereka.

Guru mereka kemudian hanya member sebuah anggukan kepada semua anak didiknya lalu berkata " selamat pagi juga semuanya….sebelum kita memulai pelajaran kita, kita kedatangan anggota baru. Anak baru, kemarilah.." sambil memepersilahkan anak baru itu masuk ke ruang kelas.

Semua murid pada saat itu mulai penasaran, siapa gerangan murid baru ini. Kemudian, murid baru pun masuk ke ruang kelas.

Semua murid tertegun melihat sang murid baru itu. Di lihat dari penampilannya, anak baru itu bukan dari Jepang, kulit yang putih pucat, mata yang hijau dan rambut hitam kelam yang acak-acak kan.

Kemudian guru berkata " anak-anak, ini Ulquiorra Schiffer, dia pindahan dari spanyol. Ulquiorra, tolong perkenalkan dirimu dengan teman baru mu " sambil tersenyum melihat ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun menuruti apa kata gurunya.

" Ulquiorra Schiffer, salam kenal " dengan suara yang monotone nan cool sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya.

Semua murid pun hanya diam tak bias bilang apa-apa.

" Oke, Schiffer-san, itu….cukup menarik. Oke untuk bangku mu.."guru berkata sambil melihat sekeliling kelasnya untuk menempatkan Ulquiorra dimana. Kemudian dia menemukan bangku kosong di sebelah Ichigo. " aah..ada di sebelah Ichigo. Sekarang kamu boleh kebangkumu " kata sang guru sambil menunjuk dimana bangku Ulquiorra berada, Ulquiorra pun berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Para murid perempuan mulai berceloteh sambil melihat Ulquiorra, sembari Ulquiorra berjalan menuju bangkunya. Mereka membebicarakan betapa cool dan tampannya Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Me : wetseeeh ulqui, baru masuk udah ada penggemarnya ya….saya takjuub**

**Ulqui : yaah begitulah –dengan suara yang monotone-**

**Me : aaah tanggepannya biasa aja niih..gak seru… –pout-**

**Ulqui : emang maunya gimana? Aku harus OOC, gitu? Gak bakal….**

**Me : oh ya….awas ya kalo sampe OOC…taruhan duit 20000, mau**

**Ulqui : tidak berguna…**

**Me : hmm kalo gitu kamu takut yaa –grinds-**

**Ulqui : siapa yang takut…**

**Me : berarti kamu terima? –devil smile appear-**

**Ulqui : -speechless-**

**Me : kalo diem berarti mau…deal ya..oke lanjuuut!**

* * *

Setelah sampai di bangkunya, guru pun melanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi tertunda karena sesi perkenalan Ulquiorra. Dengan hikmat Ulquiorra pun mengikuti pelajaran pertamanya di sekolah itu.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan cepat, bell makan siang pun bordering.

Para murid di sekolahnya pun mulai membubarkan diri dan menuju kantin. Hanya Ulquiorra seorang yang menuju atap gedung sekolah, memisahkan diri dari kerumunan orang banyak. Setelah berada di atap gedung sekolah, Ulquiorra duduk sambil mengeluarkan Ipod dari kantongnya. Dia tidak peduli kalau ada orang lain di sebelahnya atau tidak.

Setelah itu dia mendengar ada suara beberapa orang berjalan menuju atap gedung sekolah. Setelah beberapa orang itu keluar dari pintu yang memisahkan tangga dan atap gedung sekolah, dia melihat ada tiga perempuan dan empat laki-laki. Mereka terlihat ceria dan akrab. Perempuan yang ada dalam grup mereka terlihat sanat bahagia, apa lagi perempuan yang berambut orange bagaikan senja, dia sangat senang sekali dan terlihat….bahagia. tapi pandangannya terhadap anak laki-laki berambut orange terlihat berbeda dari pada saat dia melihat yang lain . Kalau tidak salah, nama anak laki-laki itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Ulquiorra hampir tertawa mendengar nama Ichigo yang berarti strawberry.

Mereka adalah teman sekelas Ulquiorra tetapi ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka dan kemungkinan tidak pernah akrab dengannya.

Lalu Ulquiorra pun kembali menatap langit biru yang ada di atasnya sambil mendengar lagu yang ada Ipod nya.

Kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengahmpiri Ulquiorra seraya berkata, " anoo..umm, Schiffer-san…kamu tidak bawa makanan? Ini kan jam makan siang.." kata salah satu dari mereka. Ulquiorra pun langsung menengok kearah siapa yang berbicara tadi.

Dan ternyata yang berbicara itu adalah gadis yang berambut bagaikan warna senja itu. Lalu Ulquiorra pun berkata, " tidak " lalu kembali melihat langit yang ada dia atasnya.

Gadis berambut bagaikan senja itu pun melanjutkan perkataanya.

" aaah itu tidak baik, nanti kamu kelaparan kalau tidak makan…aah ya, bagaimana kalau ku membagi makanan ku " sambil tersenyum memotong makanan yang ada ditangannya mejadi dua lalu memberikan sebagian kepada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra yang melihat makanan disebelahnya berkata "aku tidak butuh makanan dari sampah " dengan nada datar tapi sangat menyakitkan. Lalu pergi dari tempat atap gedung.

Gadis yang tadi menyodorkan makanan tadi memasang muka kecewa dan hampir ingin menangis, lalu temannya perempuannya menghampirinya seraya berkata " Orihime, ada apa? Apa anak baru itu bikin ulah haah? Kalau iya, awas saja kalau dia sampai ketemu aku- " sambil memamerkan tinju kebanggaanya. Sebelum dia bisa melanjutakan lagi Orihime menimbalinya " aduuh..umm tidak usah Tatsuki, aku gak apa-apa kok…tenang saja "sambil memebrikan senyum kepada sahabat baiknya itu.

Tatsuki yang tahu seluk beluk tentang Orihime pun agak tidak yakin dengan senyum yang diberikan Orihime.

" Baiklah kalau kamu tidak apa-apa…"dengan sedikit nada curiga. Tatsuki tahu kalau Orihime memberikan senyum palsu, dia tahu kalau Orihime tidak mau melihat teman baiknya ini khawatir karena anak baru itu berbuat sesuatu sehingga membuat Orihime ingin menangis. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Tatsuki berumpah kalau si anak baru itu buat ulah di hadapannya atau membuat Orihime menangis lagi, dia tidak akan mengamuninya.

Setelah bel istirahat usai, para siswa dan siswi kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Ulquiorra pun kembali ke kelas nya. Setelah berada di pintu kelasnya, Ulquiorra berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia merasa kalau ada beberapa mata siswi pada saat itu selalu melihat Ulquiorra. Mereka menatapnya dengan mata terpesona ( whieeew hebaat ).

Guru belum masuk ke kelas, ini kesempatan bagi para cewek pesolek di kelasnya untuk menarik hati Ulquiorra. Menurut mereka, Ulquiorra adalah santapan empuk bagi mereka. Mereka pikir Ulquiorra adalah tipe cowok yang jual mahal tapi mudah didapatkan hatinya. Tapi mereka salah, dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Mereka pun berksi, mereka kemudian berdiri dia depan meja Ulquiorra.

"haai Schiffer…apa kabar? Kamu mau pulang dengan ku gaak nanti..kamu kan masih baru di daerah ini..aku kan tidak mau kalau kamu tersesat" kata salah satu dari mereka dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Mereka ada tiga orang, dan mereka semua bertingkah tidak jelas, ada yang hampir berpose seksi. Ulquiorra memang mengakui kalau mereka cantik, tapi kelakuan mereka menjijikkan. Tidak enak di pandang menurut Ulquiorra.

Lalu Ulquiorra pun berkata, " tidak perlu " dengan nada dingin nan ketus.

Mereka tidak pantang menyerah, lalu mereka menggoda Ulquiorra lebih dari yang tadi.

"ooh ayoolaah Schiffer…aku kan hanya berbuat baik kepada orang baru~" kata cewek lain yang dari kelompok itu. Ulquiorra bisa bersumpah kalau dia mendengar nada seperti 'purr' di nada cewek tadi.

Kemudia cewek lain pun menimpali perkataan cewek yang tadi. " Common Schiffer…kita kan hanya ingin membantu…lagi pula kamu kan ganteng, seharusnya cowok ganteng seperti mu bergaul dengan kami kan.." dengan menjulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Ulquiorra. Sebelum cewek itu menyentuh pipi Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra langung memegang lengan bawah sang cewek.

Cewek itu pun kaget dan memandang mata hijau Ulquiorra dan berkata, "le-lepaskan aku.."

Sebelum Ulquiorra melepaskan genggamannya, dia berkata, " kalian sampah menjijikkan, Menganggu pemandangan. Pergi kalian dari hadapan ku " dengan nada datar. Matanya yang dingin memeberi tatapan dingin kepada mereka.

Ulquiorra pun melepaskan genggamannya dari sang cewek. Cewek itu pun tidak terima dengan apa yang Ulquiorra katakan. Mereka pun langsung pergi meninggalkan meja Ulquiorra sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Kemudian Guru pun masuk dan meberikan pelajaran seperti biasa.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Jam pelajaran pun usai. Kini saatnya mereka untuk pulang.

Orihime yang melihat Ulquiorra berjalan melewatinyahanya diam dan menunduk. Orihime bisa bersumpah kalau Ulquiorra melirik kehadapannya kemudian kembali focus apa yang ada di depannya.

Saat Ulquiorra sampai ditempat rak sepatu, para pesolek pun mulai berulah. Ulquiorra sudah mulai kesal dengan ulah mereka. ' menyebalkan ' adalah kata pertama yang ada di pikiran Ulquiorra sekarang.

" Schiffer…ayoo dong..ikut kitaa "kata cewek yang menurut Ulquiorra adalah pimpinnan daripara pesolek itu. Yang lain pun hanya meng-iya-kan apa yang sang pemimpin katakana. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka berkata lagi sambil menarik lengan Ulquiorra ( sungguh berani –geleng-geleng kepala- ).

" ayoo Schiffer, kita bersenang-senang…aku yakin kamu pasti ketagihan "kata sang cewek sambil menarik lenganUlquiorra dan memeluk lengan nya.

Ulquiorra yang sudah jengkel dengan kelakuan mereka, menarik lengannya. 'mereka piker aku cowok macam apa. Sampah. ' pikir Ulquiorra.

Lalu Ulquiorra pun berkata, " sampah busuk tidak berguna, pengganggu. Kalian kira aku cowok macam apa hah? Jangan harap kalian bisa memeperdaya aku dengan trick murahan seperti itu " dengan nada datar tapi sedikit mencerminkan kekesalannya, kemudia pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Orihime yang tidak sengaja melihat itu berpikir kalau Ulquiorra itu sedikit menyeramkan…tapi cowok yang menarik dan membuatnya penasaran.

Kemudian Orihime mengingat bahwa hari sudah mulai sore. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil sepatunya dan pergi dari sekolah.

* * *

**whieew lumayan panjang ya XD**

**gomen-gomen **

**whieew disini Ulquiorra lumayan gak OOC ya ^^"**

**tapi kalau iya ada, maaaf ya…ini demi jalannya cerita..**

**ulqui : -gedeg sama author- Qana, kok cewek-cewek norak itu ngerubutin gw mulu sih**

**me : -ngasih kaca- niih ngaca sana…**

**ulqui : -ngaca- apa yang salah?**

**Me : -sigh-…ulqui sayaang….kamu tahu gak sih kalau kamu itu ganteng, imut dan bla-bla-bla, sampe-sampe itu cewek-cewek ngejar-ngejar ente –betawinya kumat- ….tapi kalo di liat-liat kamu lumayan dingin ya di sini….saya bangga dengan mu –senang-**

**Ulqui : -merinding di bilang sayang- kalau cewek-cewek itu berisik lagi dan berbuat gitu lagi, gw bener kesel…cewek berisik –berkata dengan nada datar-**

**Me : yaah sabar aja…nasib punya tampang ganteng**

**Ulqui : nasib sih nasib, tapi cewek-cewek tadi berisik banget. Kalau sampai ketemu di jalan gw bener-bener apes**

**Me : mau di temenin sama hime, biar di sangka udah punya gandengan….kan kalo gitu ntu cewek berisik yang lo keluhin dari tadi bisa down terus gak ngisengin lo lagi…mau tah?**

**Ulqui : -diem-**

**Me : jawab ngapa….**

**Ulqui : gak, gak perlu…**

**Me : hoo ya udah…oh ya sebelum pergi kasih tahu readers ya untuk me review ada yang kurang ato gak? **

**Ulqui : kenapa harus gw –nada datar-**

**Me : lo mau gw nulis yang macem-macem tentang lo ato lo mau bantuin gw. Pilih salah satu…**

**Ulqui : -pasrah dari pada di tulis yang macem-macem- tolong reviewnya… setelah anda membaca ini…**

**Me : hoaaaahm…sudah malam…qana tidur dulu ya =w= zzzzz**


	2. Swimming Lesson

**Aloha everybody XD**

**This is me Qana again…maaf ya kalo banyak misstypo...dasar Ms word –sensor-**

**minta rusuh daah...dan iya aku bikin nya malem-malem...( tuhan saya dapat mengerjakannya hanya dalam waktu 4 jam, hebaat XD ) **

**Gw udah liat fic nya gembokkunci 47 –senpai…ulqui dansa chuuy….saya tidak menyangka XD**

**Ulqui : kamu kira saya tidak bisa dansa ya? –nada datar-**

**Me : yaah tidak juga…saya tahu kok kamu bisa dansa –senyum udah mulai kayak gin-**

**Ulqui : mencurigakan….**

**Me : apa nya? Oh ya…saya tidak menyangka kalau lo bisa seromantis itu sama hime..pake acara nyari-nyari sandrose segala yang langka lagi…everything for the beloved one yeaa –gin smile-**

**Ulqui : -muka mulai memerah- biasa aja**

**Me : udah deeh…ora usah sungkan-sungkan karo aku…( jawanya mulai ) **

**Ulqui : -speechless-**

**Gin : -muncul tanpa di undang- itu artinya tidak usah sungkan-sungkan sama aku…**

**Me : gin…lama-lama kamu kayak jalangkung ya...datang tak di undang pulang tak diantar..ya udah kita terussin nanti…( kayaknya salah niih? )**

**Back ta tha chapie ( teh bunnie ) **

**Gin : hooy itu gaya ngomong gw tuuh…waah nyolong niih…**

**

* * *

**

SPECIAL GIRL

Swimming lesson

Sebagai anak baru, Ulquiorra masih tidak terlalu mengerti tentang apa saja kebiasaan yang ada di sekolah Jepang. ( maklum dari spanyol gitu )

Sekarang hari kedua untuk Ulquiorra bersekolah di Karakura high. Lumayan untuk seorang Ulquiorra, tidak ada ada yang menjahili dia, kemungkinan tidak ada lagi geng pesolek.

Hanya ada dia dan kesendiriannya.

Kemudian pelajaran kedua pun dimulai, yaitu pelajaran olahraga. Dan pada saat itu pelajaran yang akan diajarakan guru olahraga mereka adalah renang.

Tentu saja anak-anak harus membawa perlengkapan renang, dari pakaian renang topi dan sebagainya.

Kemudian Guru pun menyuruh anak didiknya untuk menganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian renang.

" ayo semuanya, kita akan mepelajari teknik renang yang baik dan benar...dan gaya batu tidak termasuk...saya tunggu kalian semua di kolam renang " kata sang guru sambil membawa buku absensi, lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

Setelah semua sudah ganti baju dan berkumpul di kolam renang, guru pun mulai mengabsen para muridnya.

" Ayaka Yuuki.."

" hadir pak "

" Ayano Takabashi.."

"hadir "

" Inoue Orihime "

"hadiir pak "

" Rukia Kuchiki "

" hadir pak "

" suzumu "

" hadiir "

selama guru mengabsen, para murid perempuan mulai mencuri pandang pada sang anak baru, Ulquiorra.

mereka melihat sang anak baru yang telanjang dada hanya memakai pakaian renang ( chuy secara, ini kan pelajaran renang ). Mereka melihat Badan Ulquiorra yang...lumayan untuk menggiurkan tante-tante girang. Dan para siswi dikelasnya terpesona melihat betapa bagus dan proposional tubuhnya, tidak seperti Ichigo. Tubuhnya memang bagus, tapi terlalu berisi. Tubuh Ulquiorrra, walaupun badannya lumayan kecil, tapi proposional. Dadanya yang tegap dan bidang, ditambah betapa tampannya Ulquiorra, membuat siswi yang melihatnya pada saat itu hampir nosebleed. Dan para pesolek pun makin ingin membuat Ulquiorra takluk.

Ulquiorra tahu ada beberapa siswi yang mencuri pandang dengannya, namun dia hanya cuek dan memperhatikan gurunya. dia tidak tahu ada beberapa murid siswi yang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Ulquiorra.

setelah guru mengabsen semua anak muridnya dan tidak ada yang mengabsen atau sakit hari ini, guru pun memulai pelajaran.

" oke semuanya, mari kita mulai pelajarannya...sebelum bapak memulai pelajaran, bapak mau salah satu dari kalian memimpin pemanasan terlebih dahulu " kemudian pak guru pun melihat kepada semua anak didiknya.

Kemudian dia melihat ada yang tidak memerhatikan pelajarannya dan lagi sibuk sendiri.

Kemudian dia memanggil anak itu " kamu yang berambut merah...Chizuru bukan? maju kesini dan pimpin pemanasan " sambil menunjuk ke arah Chizuru.

"pak...gak mau ah..kenapa harus aku? "kata Chizuru protes.

Sang bapak guru pun hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata, " kamu dari tadi tidak memperhatikan bapak...ayo sekarang ke depan dan pimpin pemanasan "

Chizuru pun mau tidak mau mengikuti apa yang gururnya katakan. Sambil menggerutu, Chizuru pun memimpin pemanasan.

setelah selesai pemanasan.

" oke, sekarang bapak ingin menunjukkan kepada kalian bagaimana cara berenang yang baik dan benar, setelah itu bapak ingin memberi kalian pasangan untuk mengetahui kecepatan berenang masing-masing " kata pak guru sambil membuka baju olahraganya dan tinggalah baju renangnya saja.

Guru pun menunjukkan cara berenang yang baik dan benar dan menunjukkan berbagai gaya berenang.

Setelah selesai memberi pengarahan kepada para muridnya, guru pun membagikan kelompok.

" oke semua sudah tahu kan cara berenang yang baik dan benar? "kata sang guru sambil melihat kearah para muridnya.

para muridnya pun serentak mengatakan " iya pak " lalu mulai berbisik satu sama lain, berharap-harap cemas tentang siapa pasangan mereka.

Untuk Orihime, dia merasa fine-fine aja, karena dia tahu semua akan senang kalau bersama dia, dan mereka tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan dia. dia tahu itu.

Kemudian guru pun melihat buku absennya dan mulai menentukan pasangan.

" shida Uryuu dengan Ichigo Kurosaki "

" Inoue Orihime dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer "

" Rukia Kuchiki dengan Keigo Asano "

" Tatsuki Arisawa dengan Chizuru Honsho "

Dan seterunya...

* * *

**me : -udah ngibrit sebelum ditanyain sama ulqui ( gw gak kuat ngetik nya..nosebleed saya)**

**ulqui : -tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Author masih basah kuyup- Author bokep...kenapa harus pelajaran renang dan kenapa aku di pasangkan dengan... ( kamar udah sepi dan dilihat ada secarik kertas ) **

**si kertas bertuliskan, " Author yang sangat bahagia sedang makan...harap tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyii biiip ( kok kayak pesan di telpon ya? untuk info, ini di kertas . BUKAN di telpon ) dan selamat bersenang-senang dengan hime. oh ya, jangan lupa pel lagi ya lantainya...saya tidak mau ada basah-basah di lantai kamar saya...kalau anda tidak mengepel kembali...saya akan menulis yang macem-macem tentang anda. ingat saya masih Author disini "**

**ulqui : Author setress...- pergi nyari kain pel-**

**me : -ngibrit ke resto JAPOS deket rumah- sebelum nanggepin ntu emospada...gw mau makan dulu yo...mesen mie ayam cah jamur aaah –senang tingkat tinggi, senyum-senyum gaje sambil melambaikan kepada pelayan-... **

**pelayan : -agak takut sama pelanggannya-**

**grimmy : -setelah ulqui keluar kamar dan balik ke kolam, grimmy muncul di kamar- gw kapan munculnya Author setress...**

**

* * *

**

Setelah usai menyebutkan nama murid dan pasangan mereka. Sang guru pun mulai berkata, " iyak...semuanya sudah kebagian pasangan kan? kalau sudah, bapak ingin masing-masing dari kalian menghitung seberapa cepat partner kalian berenang...bapak akan membagikan stopwatch pada kalian "

Kemudian sang bapak guru pun membagikan stopwatch dan masing-masing pasangan mendapatkan satu stopwatch.

Setelah semua kebagian stopwatch, pak guru melanjutkan perkataannya, " disini bapak minta ketidak curangannya...dan ini untuk penilaian awal kalian..baik, bapak akan memanggil pasangan pertama.." sambil melihat buku absensi kelas.

" pasangan pertama adalah...Ayaka Yuuki dengan Suzumu "

Lalu pasangan yang sudah disebutkan pun kedepan dan mulai melaksanakan apa yang gururnya katakan. Setelah beberapa pasangan telah dipanggil, tinggallah pasangan Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang belum dipanggil.

Orihime masih agak takut dengan kelakuan Ulquiorra kemaren. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia ingin sekali mengatakan untuk menolak dipasangkan dengan Ulquiorra. Tapi apa boleh dikata, itu sudah terlambat. Jadi Orihime hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu giliran.

" Inoue Orihime dan Ulquiorra Schiffer.."

Orihime yang masih dalam lamunannya kaget dan hampir jatuh, mendengar Pak guru memanggilnya dan pasangannya.

" EEh I-Iya pak " kata Orihime dengan nada agak gagap karena masih kaget.

" ini giliranmu...sekarang maju dan tunjukkan kemampuanh mu renang mu dan pasanganmu " kata sang Guru sambil mempersiapkan peluit untuk tanda siap.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime mau tidak mau mengikuti apa yang diminta sang guru olahraganya.

Orihime yang menggenggam tangannya masih agak grogi, karena dia masih belum paham betul tentang berenang. Ulquiorra tahu gerak-gerik Orihime yang menandakan ke grogian, lalu dia pun menghampiri Orihime lalu memberikan stopwatch yang ada di tangan Orihime, seraya berkata, " aku duluan " dengan nada datar nan dingin.

Orihime lalu melihat mata Ulquiorra yang dingin dengan tatapan senang lalu mengambil stopwatch yang ada di tangan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun langsung berbalik badan dan kembali masuk ke kolam, bersiap-siap untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam berenang.

saat peluit berbunyi, Ulquiorra langsung berenang dengan gaya bebas.

Kecepatan, dan kehebatannya dalam berenang dapart diacungkan emapt jempol atau mungkin lebih. Tidak di duga-duga, ia sangat mahir berenang. Para siswi maupun siswa tertegun melihat kemahiran Ulquiorra dalam berenang, sampai-sampai ada salah satu anak yang berkata dalam hatinya, " waah kayaknya bagus niih kalau dia aku ajak jadi anggota club renang ".

setelah Ulquiorra selesai berenang, para siswi cewek pun mulai berteriak kegirangan.

Mereka berteriak " kyaaaa Schiffer..kyaaa..keren abis.." dan sebagainya. Ulquiorra yang pada dasarnya cuek dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka teriakkan, hanya diam dan keluar dari kolam. Sifat cuek akan sekelilingnya Itu membuat Ulquiorra lebih digemari dan dipuja oleh para wanita yang ada di kelasnya. Lalu ia berpaling kearah Orihime dan mengambil Stopwatch yang ada di tangannya.

Orihime yang pada saat ini masih dalam efek samping melihat Ulquiorra berenang, yaitu tertegun. memang benar apa yang teman-teman perempunnya katakan, Ulquiorra memang keren...ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya lebih jauh lagi. sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah kata keren.

Kemudian ia merasakan ada seseorang yang ada di depannya, dan itu adalah Ulquiorra. Orihime kaget melihat Ulquiorra sudah ada di hadapannya. Karena kaget, dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan lantai yang basah membuat Orihime jatuh terpeleset.

Ulquiorra yang tahu Orihime akan jatuh, langsung menangkap punggungnya. Lalu dia melihat kearah Orihime yang sekarang ada di lengannya.

Orihime yang masih kaget, tambah kaget. Ditambah lagi Ulquiorra menangkapnya seperti itu. Orihime mulai gugup dan mukanya memerah seraya melihat mata hijau Ulquiorra yang sungguh menawan.

" berapa? " Ulquiorra tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

pertamanya Orihime bingung dengan apa yang Ulquiorra katakan. Berapa?...berapa apanya?

Ulquiorra lalu menunjuk ke stopwatch yang ada di tangan Orihime. Hampir Orihime tidak sadar kalau ditangannya masih ada stopwatch yang harus di pencet. Lalu dia memberikan angka kecepatan Ulquiorra berenang.

" uh..oh 14,5 detik " dengan nada yang sedikit lantang agar gurunya bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Setelah mendengar hasil yang ia peroleh, Ulquiorra kemudian mengambil Stopwatch yang ada di tangan Orihime seraya berkata, "giliranmu " dengan nada datar.

Lalu Orihime pun pergi ke kolam dan menceburkan diri kedalamnya dan bersiap akan aba-aba yang akan diberikan oleh gurunya.

Setelah peluit berbunyi, Orihime langsung melancarkan gerakan renang yang gurunya katakan dalam pelajarannya kali ini. gerakan demi gerakan dia lancarkan.

Sekuat tenaga dia berenang agar bisa lebih cepat dari Ulquiorra.

Setelah selesai, Orihime keluar dari kolam renang, Ulquiorra berkata, " 15,10 detik " dengan nada datar tapi volume suaranya dinaikkan.

Setelah semua pasangan telah dipanggil, Pak Guru pun sudah mempunyai penilaian awal dan bel pergantian pelajaran sudah dideringkan, Guru pun mempersilahkan anak muridnya berganti baju.

" Oke Pelajaran bapak selesai sampai sini...sekarang ganti baju dan kembalilah ke kelas...dan jangan sampai ada barang yang tertinggal " kata Pak guru seraya membereskan perlengkapannya.

Ulquiorra yang masih berada di kamar ganti laki-laki, masih mengingat kejadian tadi. Uqluiorra yang baru pertama kalinya menyentuh perempuan selain ibunya, merasa aneh.

Tangan yang dipakainya untuk menangkap Orihime masih terasa hangat. Dia merasakan lembut tubuh Orihime.

Kemudian Ulquiorra mengenyahkan semua yang tadi dia pikirkan seraya berkata dalam hati ' ada apa denganku ini...'. Sebelum dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak lagi, dia cepat-cepat mengganti pakainannya dan pergi ke kelas.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas, dia mendengar Orihime memanggilnya.

"Schiffer-san..tunggu dulu.."

Lalu Ulquiorra pun berhenti. Dia melihat perempuan berambut bagaikan senja itu menghampirinya dan berkata " ano...umm..terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi..di kolam renang " sambil melihat nya malu-malu.

Ulquiorra yang melihat sang cewek malu-malu hanya berkata, " bodoh, lain kali hati-hati..."dengan nada datar nan dingin seperti biasa.

Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

Orihime yang hanya mendengar perkataannya Ulquiorra hanya bengong, diam seribu bahasa. Kemudian senyum bahagia menghiasi bibirnya.

' Ternyata Ulquiorra baik juga ya...tidak seperti yang kubayangkan ' kata Orihime di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian pergi menuju kelasnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

* * *

**Me : Whieeew kenyang abis makan mie ayam cah jamur sama minum milk shake ...weeenaknya puool –senyum bahagia-**

**Ulqui : sudah pulang kamu Author setress...-tampang udah mulai horror-**

**Me : -sweatdrop- eeeh Ulqui...aya naon? ( bahasa sundanya kumat )**

**Ulqui : -bingung langsung liat kamus bahasa sunda yang di kasih sama Gin- ...Author setress nan bokep..kenapa milih pelajaran berenang?**

**Me : hoo iya ya...gak nyangka lo bisa berenang...**

**Ulqui : jangan mengalihkan topik..- nada datar nan dingin-**

**Me : gak kenapa-napa siih...lagian kamu bisa ngerasain tubuh hime sesekali kan...**

**Ulqui : dasar bokep...-sebetulnya yang dibilang Author bener-**

**Me : sesuka hati saya week –ngejek ulqui-**

**Grimmy : whieew...pet-sama pakai baju renang...saya jadi penasaran –mulai mikir yang gak-gak-**

**Me : eeh ada grimmy...**

**Ulqui : -nge-cero Grimmy-**

**Grimmy : -dodge dan meninggalkan lubang- selamet..selamet...**

**Me : -sweatdrop- guys...ini rumah saya lo...jangan dihancurin...tapi ngomong-ngomong chapie kali ini agak panjang ya...**

**Ulqui : iya –nada datar seperti biasa-**

**Grimmy : aaaah bodo amat mau panjang atau gak..kapan gw masuk nii cerita Author gila...**

**Me : ya nyantai ngapa...tenang lo bakal masuk kok, kemungkinan seluruh espada juga..**

**Grimmy : kapaan...-tampang penasaran-**

**Me : yaah soal kapannya gw gak bisa ngasih tahu...ntar bukan kejutan lagi...- nada senang- **

**Grimmy : cih..dasar..**

**Me : ya udah...ada yang mau nolongin gw bilangin readers untuk review? sebelum gw cabik-cabik anda berdua menjadi serpihan paling kecil dengan cuervo saya –senyum iblis sambil megangin gagang cuervo-**

**Ulqui : -udah ngibrit duluan-**

**Grimmy : -tahu tinggal sendirian akirnya nyerah- dasar emospada sialan...ya udah mau gak mau gw dah yang bilangin readers...abis baca ini fic gila, di review ya...sebelum gw pake panthera untuk nyakar lo semua...-udah megang gagang Panthera-**

**Me : hoo iya...ini fic untuk nutupin hari Rabu besok...karena mengingat saya akan pergi ke jogja besok dan saya akan disana sampai hari Kamis...yah kira-kira 2 hari disana...oke**

**Grimmy : wah...bebas dari siksaan Author gila ini...Horeee –seneng mode-**

**Me : ooh kalo bilang gitu...tunggu pas aku pulang ke Jakarta lagi ya...-senyum iblis-**

**Grimmy : -udah mulai keringet dingin-...eeeh gak jadi deh...gw tarik kata-kata tadi...**

**Me : sampai ketemu lagi yo...**


	3. The Storm

**holaaa apa kabare arek-arek..kulo wess bali dari Jugyo...( holaa apa kabar semuanya..aku baru balik dari jogja )**

**ojo nesu karo aku, kalo iki fic durung kelar...kulo baru bali dari yugyo... kulo mau gerah ...( jangan marak ke aku kalau ini fic belom selesai...saya baru balik. saya sepertinya mau sakit nih ) -jawa mode-**

**Ulqui : -speechless-**

**me : eeh ono ulqui...ono opo tah...( eeh ulqui ada apa? )**

**Ulqui : -gak ngerti author ngomong apa-**

**Me : ulqui...ono opo tah karo koe...kok diem wae? ( ulqui ada apa tah sama kamu..kok diem aja ? )**

**ulqui : -nyari gin- gin-sama...gin-sama...**

**gin : ya ulquiorra?**

**ulqui : bisa terjemahin bahasanya author...**

**me : eeh ono gin...opo kabare gin...ah yo, ono obat tah? sirah ku sakit e...( eeh ada gin..apa kabarnya. aha ya, ada obat gak? kepalaku sakit.. )**

**Gin -ribet nyari di kamus- udah ah..ribet...nih aku kasih kamus jawa aja. terus cari tahu sendiri...saya mau out dudlu sama ran-sayang –senang mode, langsung ngibrit keluar-**

**ulqui : -cetik ( speechless ), ga ada translatornya- **

**I`m not own bleach kalo gw bilang iya, itu bohong nan bulshit abiss**

**

* * *

**

**Special Girl**

**The Storm**

Jam pelajaran demi jam pelajaran sudah di lalui oleh Ulquiorra dengan seksama.

Dia pun sangat menikmati saat-saat nya sendiri di atap gedung sekolah barunya itu saat istirahat, tak ada pesolek, tak ada siapapun yang mengganggunya...tak ada siapa pun.

Tapi terkadang dia teringat akan kejadian yang ada di kolam renang.

' biadab...berhenti memikirkan hal itu Ulquiorra' kata Ulquiorra didalam pikirannya sendiri. Memang iya dia ingin sekali mengenyahkan pikiran itu, terkadang pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja. Dan itu membuat Ulquiorra kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jam pelajaran matematika pun selesai dan Guru mereka memberi mereka PR untuk di kerjakan.

" Haaah males banget ada PR...aku kan mau main PS. Mana PR nya susah-susah lagi.. " kata salah seorang murid yang berada di situ.

Rukia dan Tatsuki pun dalam hati menyutujui perkataan itu. Memang iya guru matematika mereka adalah guru Killer dan ia selalu meberi PR banyak. Kalau ada yang tidak mengerjakan PR semua murid akan kena getahnya...( sungguh ngeselin abis yo )

Kemudian Rukia dan Tatsuki pun menghampiri meja Orihime seraya berkata, " Orihime...kita belajar bareng yuuk. Kalau bersama mungkin kita bisa gampang mengerjakannya "

Orihime hanya kaget melihat kedua orang temannya berbarengan mengucapkan itu.

menurut pandangan kedua temannya, Orihime yang menduduki peringkat ke 3 dalam kelasnya kemungkinan akan bisa mengerjakan ini, tetapi mereka salah. ( bukan bermaksud untuk menyontek lo ya. itu tidak patut untuk di tulis di sini...walau saya juga pernah nyontek...[ ? ] )

"eeeh..ano..maaf ya, aku harus ke ruang guru untuk mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu dan aku akan pulang telat...lain kali saja ya " kata Orihime sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Jam matematika adalah Jam pelajaran terakhir. Rukia dan Tatsuki pun hanya bisa meng-iya-kan dan pasrah kalau besok PR nya dapat nilai yang pas-pas an.

Rukia pun berkata, " aah tidak apa-apa kok, Kalau begitu kami akan meminta uryuu untuk mengajari kami ".

Dalam hati mereka tidak terlalu ingin meminta Uryuu, tapi karena ini penting untuk mendapat nilai yang bagus untuk semester ini, mereka pun harus melakukan ini.

" ooh bagus lah kalau begitu " kata Orihime sambil tersenyum kepada kedua orang sahabat baiknya itu. Sebetulnya, Orihime ingin sekali mengerjakan PR bersama mereka. Tapi karena ada yang harus dia urus dengan wali kelasnya, Orihime pun tidak bisa melakukannya.

* * *

**Me : emang urusan apa sih hime?**

**Hime : eeeh itu...ada deh...**

**Me : kamu mau nanya tentang si murid baru? –asal nebak yo-**

**Hime : aaah gak...gak kok..ngapain aku nanya tentang dia –udah mulai gelagapan-**

**Ulqui : -tiba-tiba muncul- ada apa...kok nama aku di bawa-bawa? –dengan nada datar seperti biasa-**

**Me : udah deh ulqui...ini urusan cewek, kamu gak boleh tahu...**

**Ulqui : -agak speechless- Author udah gak pake bahasa jawa lagi ngomongnya...**

**Me : haah gak usah deh...dari pada lo semua kagak ngeh ama yang gw omongin...mending kagak usah. capek gw naroh subtitle di bawah..-betawinya kumat-**

**Ulqui : ooh...**

**Me : mending gw pake betawi dah...masih mending dari pada jawa...**

**

* * *

**

Hari pun mulai menjelang sore, mungkin terlalu sore untuk Orihime.

Orihime juga sudah mengurus apa yang harus di urusnya. Dia melihat warna langit sudah mulai gelap dan terdengar bunyi gemuruh petir dimana-mana.

Orihime yang masih di kelas karena ada yang barang yang tertinggal, mulai ketakutan karena gemuruh petir.

Suasana sekolah mulai gelap karena tak ada sinar matahari yang masuk. Lalu ia cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya, Lalu pergi dari sekolah secepatnya.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya yang tertinggal, Orihime pun berlari keluar menuju Koridor Sekolah. Di ujung Koridor, dia melihat sesosok bayangan yang menuju kearanhnya.

Dia pun ketakutan. Mana ada siswa atau siswi yang masih di sekolah jam segini. Ini sudah melewati Jam pulang...

Tapi Orihime pun nekat menerjang ketakutannya akan sesosok bayangan itu. Dia memejamkan matanya dan berlari menerjang Bayangan itu.

tiba-tiba

BRUK

Orihime pun terjatuh

Dia tidak tahu kalau setan bisa tertabrak olehnya, dia ingin membuka matanya tapi terlalu takut melihat sosok sang setan.

" ano...maaf tuan setan, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menubruk mu...tolong izinkan aku untuk pulang tuan setan "

Lalu seseorang yang Orihime anggap setan pun mengatakan sesuatu.

" bodoh...kalau jalan lihat ke depan " dengan suara dan nada bicara yang fimiliar di telinganya.

Orihime pun membuka matanya dan menemukan sesosok orang yang ia anggap tadi adalah setan dan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ulquiorra.

Orihime kaget, kenapa dia masih berada di sekolah dan untuk apa?

Ulquiorra yang melihat kebingungan yang ada di muka Orihime hanya berkata, " aku disini karena harus mengurus ekstrakulikuler "

Dan dengan itu semua pertanyaan yang ada di otak Orihime terjawab. ' oh ya aku hampir lupa kalau Ulquiorra masih baru disini dan belum menentukan ekstrakulikuler apa yang harus dia ambil ' kata Orihime di dalam hatinya. Di sekolah Karakura high, semua murid harus menentukan ekstrakulikuler yang ada dan tidak boleh ada satu orang pun yang tidak mengikuti. Mereka boleh mengambil apa saja dan berapa saja ekstrakulikuler yang mau mereka ambil.

Disini tersedia banyak Ekstrakulikuler, seperti :

Olahraga ( badminton, basket, renang, pedang, dsb )

Rumah tangga ( masak-memasak, menjahit, dsb )

Bahasa ( Spanyol, Ingris, Rusia, Prancis, dsb )

" hei, sampai kapan kamu ingin berada diatas ku " kata Uqluiorra dengan nada datar sambil melihat kearah Orihime.

Orihime tidak menyadari kalau posisi dia terjatuh berada di atas Ulquiorra dan terlebih lagi dia terjatuh tepat di dadanya. Muka Orihime pun langsung memerah dan ia pun langsung bergerak menjauhi Ulquiorra.

' pantes saja dari tadi aku merasa ada yang aneh ' Orihime berkata di pikirannya sambil melihat kelantai dengan muka memerah bagaikan apel yang hampir matang.

" eeeh...maaf karena tadi aku menubruk mu..." Orihime berkata sambil melihat kebawah. Orihime tidak berani melihat Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun hanya memberi " hmm " pada Orihime, lalu berdiri sambil membereskan pakaiannya.

Orihime yang masih duduk di lantai pun mulai berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, seraya berkata, " anoo Schiffer-san...kalo aku boleh nanya, kamu mengambil ekstrakulikuler apa ? "

" ekstrakulikuler pedang " Ulquiorra berkata dengan nada datar nan dingin.

Orihime tahu seperti apa Olahraga pedang dan orang yang ia suka ada di sana juga, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Lalu Orihime pun menjawab, " ooh..." sambil membayangkan Ulquiorra bermain pedang. Dia tidak percaya kalau Ulquiorra bisa memilih Exskul pedang. Dia kira dia akan mengambil Ex-skul seperti bahasa dan hal-hal yang berbau pelajaran seperti Uryuu.

Kemudian tanpa basa-basi pun Ulquiorra melaju melewati Orihime ke arah ruang kelas. Orihime pun hanya diam lalu pergi kearah tempat rak sepatu yang dekat dengan pintu keluar sekolah.

Setelah ia sampai di rak sepatu, Orihime melihat keluar pintu. Dia menemukan bahwa di luar sedang ada Hujan badai. Orihime pun kecewa karena dia tidak bisa pulang dan mengerjakan PR nya.

' jadi petir yang barusan aku dengar itu menandakan akan adanya badai ya '

Kemudian dia mencari payung yang ada di tas nya. Dan ternyata dia lupa membawa payung.

' haaah kenapa setiap aku membawa payung akan tidak ada hujan dan di saat aku tidak membutuhkan payung akan ada hujan...'

Orihime pun hanya bisa diam dan menunggu badai mereda.

' guru piket sudah tidak ada dan sekarang aku hanya sendirian disini...tidak ada yang meminjami aku payung..'

Kemudian Orihime mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arah rak sepatu. Orihime pun ingat bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian, masih ada Ulquiorra yang ( kemungkinan ) akan menemaninya.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra melihat keluar jendela pintu sekolah dan ternyata dia menemukan dirinya terjebak badai dan harus menunggu badai mereda.

Kemudian dia menemukan bahwa dirinya tidak seoarang diri, gadis berambut bagaikan senja itu juga menunggu badai mereda.

' haah kenapa aku tidak membawa payung? ' sambil menghela napas dan melihat lurus kearah badai.

Dan iya, Ulquiorra tidak membawa payung, karena dia kira hari akan tetap cerah seperti kemarin.

Di lain pihak, Orihime ingin menanyakan bahwa Ulquiorra membawa payung apa tidak, tapi ia terlalu takut dan malu kepada Ulquiorra.

Lalu dia pun hanya diam sambil melihat kearah badai.

Kemudian dia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, mungkin tidak di sebelahnya pas. Mungkin bisa dibilang ada celah yang lebar di antara mereka.

Kemudian Orihime pun melihat kesebelahnya dan orang yang duduk disebelahnya itu adalah Ulquiorra. Mengetahui itu, Orihime hanya bisa menunduk dan kembali melihat badai yang ada di luar sambil memikirkan kalau ia sudah kembali dari sekolah atau kalau saja ia pulang cepat, ia tidak perlu menunggu seperti ini.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka berdiam diri seperti itu dan Orihime tidak tahan kalau harus berdiam seperti itu. Dia sudah mulai bosen.

Kemudian, Orihime pun teringat akan PR yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

'aah dari pada aku bengong tidak ada kerjaan disini, mending aku ngerjain PR aja deh '

Kemudian dia pun mengambil buku nya dan mulai mengerjakannya.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra yang mencuri pandang ke Orihime yang sedang mengotak-atik tasnya untuk mencari buku Matematikanya pun teringat akan PR yang diberikan gurunya. Kemudian dia pun mulai mencari bukunya untuk mengerjakannya juga.

Beberapa soal sudah dia kerjakan, tinggal 2 soal lagi dia akan selesai. Pada dasarnya Ulquiorra sudah mengerti tentang apa yang gurunya jelaskan, karena pelajaran ini sudah di bahasnya di Spanyol dulu. Jadi dia hanya mengulang saja.

Orihime yang sekarang masih di nomor 10 dari 20 soal kebingungan. Dia masih belum mengerti beberapa soal lalu dia pun hanya mengerjakannya selang seling, mencari mana yang lebih gampang.

Setelah beberapa sudah selesai, tinggalah 3 soal yang belum dia kerjakan. Soal itu menurut dia sangatlah susah dan membingungkan.

Kemudian dia melirik ke arah Ulquiorra yang dengan tenang dan cepat mengerjakannya.

' Apakah dia tahu semua cara yang ada di soal ini? ' Orihime berkata di dalam hatinya. Sebetulnya Orihime ingin bertanya kepada Ulquiorra tentang bagaimana mengerjakan soal yang ia tidak mengerti ( A.K.A minta di ajarin gitu ) tapi karena terlalu takut, dia hanya berdiam saja dan berusaha sendiri.

Karena Orihime sudah tidak tahan dengan kebingungannya akan soal yang ia hadapi, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" a-ano...Schiffer-san...kamu bisa tidak nomor ini?..aku tidak mengerti.." sambil menunjuk kearah nomor yang ia tidak mengerti.

Ulquiorra yang sekarang sudah selesai mengerjakan, mulai menaruh bukunya ke tas kembali. Lalu melihat Orihime dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

Orihime agak gelagapan saat dia melihat mata hijau nan dingin Ulquiorra melihatnya.

kemudian Orihime hanya berkata, " k-kalau kamu tidak mau membantu ku juga tidak apa-apa kok..."seraya memberikan senyum palsu ke Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra yang pada dasarnya tidak ada niatan untuk membantunya hanya menghela napas.

' haah...tapi tak apalah, mengingat aku hanya berdua dengan dia dan dia terlihat bosan...menghabiskan waktu dengan mengajari dia mungkin bukan ide yang buruk..' dia berkata di pikirannya.

Kemudian Ulquiorra pun menghela napas seraya berkata, " yang ini di kalikan kesini dan ini di bagi kesini lalu..." dan seterusnya. Dan di luar dugan, Orihime mengerti apa yang Ulquiorra ajarkan. Mungkin lebih mengerti di bandingkan kalau guru yang mengajarkan.

Memang iya, Ulquiorra mengajarkannya dengan singkat namun dapat di mengerti oleh Orihime. To the point dan tidak berbelit-belit, tidak seperti guru mereka.

"ah sekarang aku mengerti, terima kasih Schiffer-san " Kata Orihime sambil tersenyum ke arah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun hanya memberi sebuah " hmm" seperti biasa, tapi jauh di libuk hatinya, dia merasa aneh setelah melihat senyuman yang di berikan kepada sang gadis berambut bagaikan senja itu. Dia memaki dirinya sendiri karena merasakan hal aneh di dalam dirinya.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka, mereka kembali kedalam keheningan.

Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berani memulai pembicaraan, hanya kesunyian. Mereka sampai bisa mendengar suara badai yang masih belum mereda.

Kemudian

" JGEEEEAAAR"

dengan suara petir sekeras itu, lampu di seluruh sekolah padam.

Orihime yang pada saat itu panik dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya berteriak dan memeluk Ulquiorra yang pada saat itu berada di dekatnya. Ia terlalu panik untuk menghiraukan siapa yang dia peluk pada saat itu.

Di pihak lain, Ulquiorra sedikit kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tibanya Orihime. Memang kalau keadaan seperti ini biasanya cewek akan bereaksi seperti ini, tapi tetap saja...

" Hei...lepaskan aku.." kata Ulquiorra dengan nada yang dingin seperti biasa tapi bisa terdengar nada kaget.

Orihime masih ketakutan, dia pada dasarnya takut akan gelap dan petir. Dia masih terlalu kaget untuk bisa bergerak melepaskan Ulquiorra, dia malah memeluk Ulquiorra lebih erat karena dia mendengar suara petir lagi.

Ulquiorra pun sekarang hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Orihime tenang dulu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan lampu sekolah mulai menyala kembali, Orihime menemukan dirinya masih memeluk Ulquiorra.

" aah ano...maaf-maaf..maafkan aku " dengan nada gelagapan tapi mukanya memerah bagaikan apel yang setengah matang sambil bergerak menjauh dari Ulquiorra.

" kamu sudah tenang? "

Dengan pertanyaan Ulquiorra itu, Orihime hanya bisa mengangguk sambil melihat kebawah. Dia terlalu malu untuk melihat Ulquiorra.

Kemudian setelah beberapa menit, badai pun mulai mereda. Tinggal hujan yang rintik-rintik.

Ulquiorra yang mengetahui badai sudah mulai berhenti, mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan melewati Orihime.

Orihime pun melihat pula bahwa badai mulai mereda dan hari pun sudah hampir malam.

" Pulang lah...hari sudah malam " Dengan itu Ulquiorra berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Orihime pun hanya bisa bilang " T-Terima kasih...Schiffer-san " sambil melihat punggung Ulquiorra pergi menjauh.

Kemudian Orihime pun mulai berjalan keluar, lalu dia melihat sesuatu yang berkelip di atas lantai. Dia melihat ada sebuah kartu by pass silver yang di tunjukkan kepada situ tertulis nama panjang Ulquiorra. dia tidak tahu untuk apa by pass itu karena tidak tertulis nama dari perusahaan pemilik by pass seperti ini.

Sebelum dia bisa memanggilnya, Ulquiorra sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

" Schiffer-san pasti menjatuhkan ini...mungkin besok aku bisa mengmbalikannya " Orihime berkata seraya mengambli By pass card itu lalu berjalan pulang.

Di jalan dia masih melihat kartu by pass itu, seraya mengira-ngira kegunaan by pass itu.

Kemudian sepintas Orihime teringat akan kejadian dia memeluk Ulquiorra. Dia mengingat harum tubuh Ulquiorra yang bagaikan mint dan hangat ( hime, emang anget ada baunye? baru tau gw ). Kemudian dadanya yang bidang dan hangat...

' ORIHIME..BERHENTI MEMIKIRKAN HAL ITU DAN PERGI PULANG ' pikirannya mengingatkan nya.

Orihime mulai gelagapan dengan pikirannya sendiri karena mulai memikirkan yang seperti itu. Lalu dia pun memasukkan kartu by pass itu dan langsung lari pulang.

* * *

**Me : wah hime ya...mulai mikirin yang gak-gak...gak nyangka gw...-geleng2 kepala-**

**Hime : -mulai gelagapan, muka udah mulai memerah- gak kok..gak kayak gitu...**

**Me : gak apanya...udah ketara banget itu...**

**Hime : aduuh...Qana-chan...aku gak kayak gitu kok...aku..aku –mulai merah kayak apel mateng-**

**Me : udah deh..jangan muna`...akuin aje kalo lo ade rasa ama si kalong ntu...gak bakal gigit kok...**

**Hime : aduuh qana-chan...a-a-aku gak..aku gak suka sama ulquiorra kok...dia itu nyeremin, pendiem...dan dingin...-muka udah merah kayak apel yang biasa di kasih sama penyihir di pilem snow white-**

**Me : oh ya? masa~?...jangan bohong ahh...perasaan lo bilang kalo si Ulqui itu baik...kok sekarang beda lagi yak..hayoooo –senyum2 kayak gin-**

**Hime : eeh a-a-duhh...g-gimana ya...-saking gelagapannya jadi gagap-**

**Me : kamu lama-lama muna`ya, kayak si kalong...oh ya ngomong-ngomong si kalong yang dari tadi kite omongin kemana niih...tumben kok gak nongol...**

**Grimmy : -masuk ke kamar Author- si kalong lagi di toilet...gak tahu kenapa. tiba-tiba lari ke toilet...dengan tampang merah...**

**Me : waah...jangan-jangan niih...cowok~cowok...baru di peluk sedikit aja udah kayak gitu –geleng2 kepala-**

**Grimmy : yaah gw mah gak ya –sambil membusungkan dada-**

**Me : gak percaya tuh...**

**Ulqui : -udah kelar di toilet langsung masuk ke kamar author-...**

**Me : eeh ada ulqui...gimana di toilet? udah puas?**

**Ulqui : Author bokep, setress nan gila...ngapain pake acara begitu...**

**Me : demi pembaca atuh...lagian pembaca pada seneng kalo kamu begitu...**

**Grimmy : -nyeruput mie ayam-**

**Me : -ngelempar buku esiklopedia gede nan berat dan keras ke arah grimmy- hoy...itu mie ayam gw tuhh...jangan asal embat**

**Grimmy : -bodo amat ama author-**

**Me : -megang ganggang cuervo- lo udah mulai ngacangin gw yak...fly ta kill...cuervo...-langsung pedangnya berubah jadi gagak item gede se ukuran kangguru matokin kepala grimmy-**

**Grimmy : ampun-ampuun...sakit gila...ampun author...ampun...sakit...**

**Me : makanya jangan asal nyeruput mie gw...ya udah bilangin readers giih sebelum gw minta cuervo untuk matokin kepala lo lebih banter ( kencang ) lagi..dan awas ya kalo sampe ga ada yang ngerivew...gw patok lo pake cuervo ampe lo tidur...**

**Grimmy : iya maaaf..ampuun...untuk yang membaca ini...tolong di review ya...kasihani saya...-sambil nahan sakit kena patok, udah mau nangis-**

**Me : katanya mau jadi raja...kok begini doang mau nangis sih...hayo raja kok cengeng..-Qana si penyiksa mode-**

**Grimmy : -masih disiksa- ampuun author...ampuun**

**Ulqui & Hime : -ngomong dalem hati sambil sweatdrop- jadi pelajaran yang kita ambil untuk hari ini adalah...jangan suka nyolong dan asal embat barang-barang milik author kalau gak mau di patokin pake cuervo...**

**Grimmy : -masih di siksa- AMPUUN AUTHOR...AMPUUN...AKU GAK AKAN NGAMBIL MAGAK MAKANAN LO LAGI...GAK AKAN ASA NYERUPUT MIE LO LAGI...**


	4. onna, sedang apa kamu?

**uhuk-uhuk..ola semuanya –suara udah mulai abis + serek -**

**Ulqui : Author-sama...kamu lagi sakit**

**Me : ahaha uhuk-uhuk gak apa-apa kook –suara udah bener mau abis- uhuk-uhuk**

**Grimmy : maksain diri banget dah...**

**Me : biarin...yang penting kan pembaca senang..-senyum lesu- lagian aku gak pusing ini...cuman suara abis aja..**

**Ulqui : itu tetep aja. yang namanya sakit, ya sakit**

**Grimmy : tau dah..udah tidur aja sana..tampang udah kayak orang sakaw gitu**

**Me : ngarang...ya udah, abis ini gue bakalan tidur...**

**Selamat membaca~ -suara udah abis kayak orang abis di potong lehernya-**

* * *

**Special Girl**

onna, sedang apa kamu?

" Orihime, Selamat pagi ? "

" Selamat pagi "

" Ohayo Orihime

" Ohayo "

Dan seterusnya, Ini adalah kebiasaan setiap murid baik yang ada di sekolah-sekolah Jepang. Memberi salam.

Dan Orihime adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak murid baik itu.

Kemudian, salah satu sahabat baiknya pun mendekati dia.

"Ohayo Orihime. Aku dengar kemarin ada badai "

" Ohayo Tatsuki-chan. Iya, kemarin ada badai. Kamu tahu aku terjebak disini kemaren...aku hampir tidak mengerjakan PR matematematika "

Dan mulai dari itu, mereka menceritakan kejadian yang dialami oleh Orihime. Orihime pun menceritakannya dengan sangat menggebu-gebu dan anthusias. Tapi untuk bagian-bagian tentang dia memeluk Ulquiorra...tidak akan dia ceritakan. Terlalu memalukan menurutnya.

" Benarkah itu Orihime..Kamu tidak apa-apa kan? "Kata Tatsuki mengkhawatirkan sahabat baiknya itu. Mereka sudah berteman sejak Orihime masih berada di taman kanak-kanak. Bagi Orihime, Tatsuki adalah tempat diaman dia bisa mencurahkan semua yang ada uneg-uneg nya. Selain Tatsuki sahabat baik Orihime adalah Rukia Kuchiki dan mungkin rival untuk memperebutkan hati Ichigo.

Setelah mereka berbicara panjang lebar tentang kejadian kemarin, muncul lah sang orang yang membuatnya teringat akan kejadian kemarin, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Dia pun hanya merunduk sesaat Ulquiorra berjalan melewatinya.

Lalu dia teringat akan Silver Card yang kemungkinan adalah milik Ulquiorra.

Kemudia dia mencari-cari di mana kartu itu berada, di tasnya. Setelah menemukannya.

" A-ano Schiffer-san...ini..milik kamu kan? " Tanya Orihime sambil menjulurkan kartu silver ke arah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra terlihat terkejut akan apa yang ada di tangan Orihime, dia kira benda itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Hampir saja dia kena marah atasannya.

" Kamu dapat ini dari mana? "

" eh-eee..aku menemukan ini di depan rak sepatu. aku rasa kamu menjatuhkannya "kata Orihime sambil tersipu malu, mengingat dia yang tiba-tiba memeluk Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya mengambil kartu silver itu seraya berkata " Terima kasih " dengat suara dingin seperti biasa.

Orihime mulai terbiasa akan kebiasaannya itu, berbicara dengan nada dingin. Lalu dia pun hanya tersenyum dan berkata " sama-sama "

Lalu kembali ke bangkunya yang berada di dekat Tatsuki.

Setelah Bell berbunyi, guru mereka pun datang dan menanyakan PR kemarin. Ada beberapa dari murid yang tidak mengerjakan PR.

" Ayo semuanya kumpulkan PR kalian dan yang tidak mengerjakan PR maju kedepan...oh ya akan nada ulangan mendadak hari ini. Dan yang tidak mengerjakan PR tidak akan di ikutkan dan tidak akan ada ulangan susulan" ( haaah mengingatkan saya akan guru saya...)

" HAAH pak kok ulangan mendadak siih.."kata salah satu murid yang berada di kelas itu.

" Waah tega banget paak.."

" Pak jangan gitu dong pak "

Kemudian anak-anak pun mulai mengobrol satu sama lain tentang ulangan mendadak ini. Dan acara mengobrol ini membuat suasana kelas menjadi berisik.

" Sudah-sudah..bapak tak mau tahu. Ini ulah kalian sendiri, karena tidak mengerjakan PR. PR yang bapak kasih gunanya untuk di pelajari, bukan untuk di kerjakan asal-asalan seperti ini "

Ulquiorra yang pada dasarnya adalah anak jenius dan mungkin kepintarannya menyaingi Uryuu ini, santai mendengar bahwa akan ada ulangan dadakan.

Tapi di lain pihak, Orihime belum melakukan persiapan apapun tentang ini. Dia mulai khawatir dan gelisah kalau-kalau nilainya hancur di semester ini. Karena kalau nilainya hancur di semester ini, beasiswa ke Tokyo yang ia inginkan tidak akan dia raih.

Salah satu syarat untuk mengikuti beasiswa adalah memiliki nilai yang di atas rata-rata 8,25 di setiap mata pelajaran tertentu, seperti :

IPA

Matematika

Bahasa Jepang

IPS

Bahasa Inggris

Dan Orihime ingin mengikuti beasiswa ini, dia ingin melanjutkan ke jurusan kedokteran di Tokyo.

Tapi mengingat dia tidak belajar semalam, membuat Orihime cemas akan mimpinya ini.

" Semoga bisa...semoga bisa..." ujarnya dalam batin

* * *

**Me : GANBATTE ORIHIME-SAN! –dengan semangat 45-**

**Hime : -manggut dengan tampang seperti ngomong 'I`m ready '-**

**Me : jadi inget masa-masa kayak gini...ulangan mendadak...ulangan semester...haaah sekolah penuh dengan ulangan ya...**

**Grimmy : -ngeliat seluruh kelas- kok cuman emospada ama si quincy itu doing sih yang nyantai? aku mah kalao ikut kayak gini bakal dapet jelek dah..pastinya**

**Me : yaah lo kan tahu sendiri si mas kalong kayak gimana..so pasti nyantai lah dan si quincy itu sejenis sama si ulqui. Jadi jangan heran ( kayak hewan aja ya? )**

**Grimmy : iya juga ya...saya lupa..**

**Me : ya udah saya ke dokter dulu..**

**Grimmy : lah kenapa?**

**Me : gw gak mau sakit dan kalo gw tepar lo mau gendong gw?**

**Grimmy : gak..gw gak mau..**

**Me : ya udah jangan nanya lagi...gw cabut ya ke dokter **

**Grimmy : giih sana**

* * *

Kemudian Ulangan pun di mulai.

Ichigo terlihat sedang kebingungan, terlihat sedang meminta contekan kepada rukia yang berada di depannya, tetapi Rukia menolak. Dan karena muka Ichigo ( yang menurut dia ) sudah memelas, dia pun menyerahkan jawabannya. Tapi hanya satu jawaban.

Ulquiorra dan Uryuu mengerjakannya dengan tenang dan santai. tidak seperti yang lain. ( coba tebak siapa yang bakal dapet nilai bagus )

Orihime dan Tatsuki terlihat seperti kebanyakan murid yang sedang ulangan, serius.

Semua isi kelas sunyi, terlalu sibuk dan serius dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan.

" Anak-anak, siapa yang sudah selesai duluan boleh pergi ke kantin duluan. Mengingat sebentar lagi jam istirahat "

Dengan perkataan pak guru yang tiba-tiba di ruangan yang sudah sunyi senyap seperti tidak ada murid sama sekali, membuat semua murid terkaget-kaget.

Dan itu membuat sang Guru menahan tertawa ( kalo gw jadi muridnya gw gedeg bwanget )

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, mereka pun mulai mengumpulkan.

Dan tentu saja Ulquiorra dan Uryuu yang terlebih dulu mengumpulkan ( inget ini berdua sekaligus ).

Lalu di iringi oleh Orihime, Rukia lalu seterusnya...

" hasil akan di umumkan setelah kalian masuk "

Kemudian bel pun berbunyi.

Orihime pun ke atap gedung sekolah. Seperti biasa, menghabiskan sisa jam istirahatnya.

Tapi dia tidak sendirian.

Orihime melihat sesosok lelaki berkulit pucat berambut hitam kelam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sudah di sana terlebih dahulu. Tanpa makanan di tangannya, hanya ada susu di sebelahnya dan sebuah Ipod.

Tunggu dulu? Susu? berarti dia juga membeli sesuatu di kantin.

Mengingat antrian kantin yang sangat panjang, tidak mungkin dia tidak melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang membeli minuman. Tapi memang benar dia tidak melihatnya.

Kemudian dia pun mulai penasaran, dan mengingat Ulquiorra memberi pengajaran Matematika yang cukup mendetail dan mudah di mengerti Orihime, Dan sekarang dia sendirian tak ada teman. Dia pun mendekati Ulquiorra.

" Schiffer-san...boleh aku duduk di situ? " pinta Orihime sambil menunjuk ke sebelah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan Orihime, toh dia tahu kalau Orihime bukan tipe seperti para pesolek yang gencar sekali membuat Ulquiorra kesal dengan tingkah laku mereka yang memuakkan. Dia tahu Orihime adalah gadis baik ( mas lo tahu dari mana? )

Setelah beberapa lama mereka duduk bersampingan, tetapi masih memiliki jeda yang agak lebar.

Orihime mulai bosan.

Ia hampir bisa mendengar suara lalat yang jarang sekali dia mendengarnya saat ia bersama Ichigo dan kelompoknya.

Lalu Orihime pun memulai basa-basinya untuk menghabiskan waktu dan membunuh rasa bosannya.

"Schiffer-san...kamu tidak bosan ya? sendirian di sini..hanya di temani Ipod? "

Walaupun Ulquiorra mendengarkan lagu, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar apa yang di katakan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ulquiorra pun hanya menjawab " Biasa saja " dengan nada dingin yang mungkin bisa membuat kutub utara tetap dingin, tidak meleleh. ( lebay )

Mendengar jawaban yang diperoleh dari Ulquiorra, Orihime hanya bisa merunduk dan memikirkan pertanyaan yang bisa membuat Ulquiorra bertanya balik kepadanya.

" Schiffer-san...boleh aku panggil Ulquiorra-kun? "

Ulquiorra yang pada saat itu sedang meneguk minumannya hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Orihime. Lalu dia pun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Orihime yang agak bingung dengan tingkah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra...Walau dia pindahan dari Spanyol, dia tahu dan mengerti perbedaan antara seseorang memanggil hanya dengan nama belakang dan seseorang yang hanya memanggil nama depan atau nama kecilnya saja.

" Kenapa ? "

" Karena aku ingin lebih tahu banyak tentangmu dan aku mau jadi teman mu...tapi kalau Schiffer-s eh Ulquiorra-kun tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa " kata Orihime sambil tersenyum ke arah Ulquiorra yang melihatnya agak shock dengan apa yang di dengar nya.

" Dia? mau berteman denganku? " Tanya Ulquiorra di batinnya.

Kenapa seorang Orihime ingin berteman denagnnya?

" Kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan ku ? "

" Kenapa Ulquiorra-kun bertanya seperti itu? tentu saja karena aku ingin mengetahui mu lebih jauh dan aku juga berhutang karena Ulquiorra-kun sudah mengajari ku sewaktu kita terjebak badai kemarin " Orihime berkata sambil tertawa kecil. Heran dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Ulquiorra kepadanya.

Suara tawa itu membuat Ulquiorra merasa aneh. Entah ada apa dengannya tapi perasaan ini membuat Ulquiorra bingung akan dirinya sendiri dan menginginkan perasaaan ini berhenti sampai disini. Perasaan ini membuatnya merasakan hal-hal aneh.

" Kamu...tidak punya teman ya, jadi kamu bertanya seperti itu karena aku orang satu-satunya yang berada disini "

Orihime yang mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra yang bagaikan musim salju yang sangat dingin itu hanya melihat kearah langit di atasnya.

" Mungkin Ulquiorra-kun benar...aku tidak punya teman sekarang. Karena semua temanku sedang sibuk merencanakan Festival sekolah dan aku tidak terpilih menjadi panitia...Jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu mereka setelah sepulang sekolah Dan bila itu memungkinkan. Karena mereka juga masih harus mengurus extrakulikuler mereka juga..Dan juga kemungkinan ku untuk..." dan seterusnya.

Orihime sekarang mulai berceloteh tentang berbagai macam topik yang menurut orang normal itu tidak lah terlalu normal dan membuat orang bingung inti dari pembicaraan ini.

Ulquiorra yang mulai bingung dengan apa yang gadis berambut bagaikan senja omong kan itu, memotong pembicaraan ini. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya celotehan Orihime.

" Onna, intinya apa? " Tanya Ulquiorra denag nada datar nan dingin.

Orihime yang sedang asyik melanturkan apa yang ada di otaknya, mendengar apa yang Suara Ulquiora yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Orihime malu. Kemudian dia pun mulai mencerna apa yang di tanyakan Ulquiorra tadi.

" E-eh...intinya...mau kah Ulquiorra-kun menemani ku disini..." Orihime berkata dengan gaya malu-malu dan hanya melihat kebawah.

Dengan tampang bingung Ulquiorra hanya berkata " aku sudah menemanimu disini ".

Memang Ulquiorra menemaninya, tapi karena Ulquiorra yang hanya diam saja membuat keberadaan nya mejadi tidak ada.

Orihime yang mendengar itu merasa geli akan jawaban Ulquiorra.

"Tentu saja Ulquiorra-kun..tapi kamu diam saja "

" Jadi kamu mau aku berbicara dan menanggapi apa yang kamu omongkan? "

"Mungkin bisa di bilang begitu..."

" Aku tidak mau "

Orihime yang mendengar kata-kata ' Aku tidak mau ' nya Ulquiorra merasa kecewa. Dia hanya ingin mengenal Ulquiorra lebih jauh. Tapi sepertinya Ulquiorra selalu menjaga jarak dan membangun diniding besar yang memisahkan jarak antara Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Ulquiorra yang melihat kekecewaan di mata abu-abu Orihime, hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia ingin sekali mengabaikan mata itu, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa. Entah kenapa dia ingin membuat nya ceria seperti sedia kala. Tapi keinginan Orihime untuk membuat Ulquiorra menjadi ' friendly ' itu menentang prinsipnya.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Ulquiorra diselamatkan oleh bel. Dia pun sedikit bersyukur dengan berbunyi nya bel itu.

Kemudian dia pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Orihime.

" Tunggu Ulquiorra-kun.."

Dengan begitu Ulquiorra berhenti sebelum dia sampai di pintu atap sekolah.

"Tapi kalau memanggilmu Ulquiorra-kun dan meminta mu mengajari ku...apa kamu mau? " pinta Orihime dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Ulquiorra yang mendengar itu dari tempatnya hanya memberi senyum walau samar dan kemungkinan Orihime tidak bisa melihatnya karena terlalu samar kalau di lihat dari tempat Orihime berada. Lalu dia pun pergi ke kelas.

Orihime yang sebenarnya melihat sedikit perubahan dari Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam termenung.

" apa yang tadi senyum? " Tanya Orihime di batin nya. dia tidak habis pikir, Ulquiorra bisa tersenyum. Sungguh..tak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Setelah semua murid sudah berada di tempatnya, sekarang saatnya Guru mereka membagikan hasil ulangan mereka.

Kemudian sang guru matematika pun memberi hasil ulangan mereka dengan memanggil nama siswa sesuai absen.

Setelah semua mendapatkan hasil ulangan mereka masing-masing, siswa pun mulai berkeliaran untuk membandingkan hasil ulangan satu dengan yang lain seraya sang guru memberi catatan kepada anak-anak yang tidak mengikuti ulangan.

Melihat Orihime yang diam saja di bangkunya, membuat Tatsuki agak khawatir. Lalu dia pun menghampirinya.

" Orihime, bagaimana hasilnya? " tanya Tatsuki

Orihime pun hanya diam dan memberi Tatsuki hasil dari ujiannya.

Tatsuki pun melihat dengan kagum lalu melihat Orihime denag menyungingkan senyum khasnya.

" Ya ampun Orihime, kamu dapat 8, 75 di matematika..."

"hehe hebat kan. Padahal aku tidak belajar lo " Orihime berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyum ke menangannya.

" terus kamu kenapa diam saja dari tadi? aku kira kenapa? " dengan tampang khawatir.

Orihime pun hanya menyunggingkan senyum cerianya.

" haah Orihime...lain kali jangan membuat ku khawatir...aku kira kenapa " Kata Tatsuki seraya menyunggingkan senyum cerianya juga kepada sahabat baiknya.

Rukia yang dari kejauhan mendengar Orihime mendapat nilai bagus menghampiri Orihime.

" Hei Orihime aku dengar kamu mendapat nilai bagus...padahal aku sudah belajar tapi nilaiku hanya 7,25 "

Orihime pun hanya berkata, " hahaha itu karena aku diajari oleh Ulquiorra-ku ups " seraya menutup mulutnya. Mengingat kejadian Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra saat ada petir pada saat itu.

Kemudian Orihime melihat kedua sahabatnya yang mulai menganga heran.

" APPAA? "

" sssst jangan kencang-kencang..nanti kedengaran "

Dengan suara yang sekencang itu, seluruh kelas hampir bisa mendengar keterkagetan kedua orang tersebut. Dan Orihime tidak mau terdengar oleh siapa-siapa tentang ini.

" Orihime...memang anak baru itu kapan mengajari mu? " Tanya Tatsuki dengan tampang tak percaya. Begitu juga Rukia.

" kemarin saat badai aku..."

Dan dari situ Orihime mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Selama Orihime menceritakan tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya, kedua sahabatnya itu terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang Orihime katakan.

"Orihime, benarkah itu? "

Orihime pun hanya mengangguk malu sambil melihat kebawah dengan merah sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Rukia.

" tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya..."

" Tentu Orihime..tentu...tapi kamu juga jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu ya.." Kata Tatsuki terhadap Orihime

Rukia pun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa bilang " so..sweet...aku kira kamu suka Ichigo " dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Entah apa yang membuat mereka mengatakan seperti itu. Dan itu membuat Orihime kebingungan dan malu. Karena isi hatinya sudah di ketahui oleh orang-orang terdekatnya .

Setelah beberapa jam pelajaran mereka lewati, akhirnya waktu yang di nanti-nanti setiap murid. Jam pulang.

Setelah mereka memberi salam dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Orihime pun juga bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

" Aah sebelum pulang, aku mau belanja dulu deh "

Lalu Orihime pergi ke super market dekat rumahnya. Dia punmembeli daging, sayur, tahu dan sebagainya. Setelah ia membeli semua itu, ia pun pergi kekasir.

Setelah sesi belanja-belanja Orihime selesai, Dia pun mendengar suara " Kruyuu~k " dari perutnya itu.

"Ah..sebaiknya ku pergi ketempat itu " Kata Orihime.

Lalu ia pun pergi ketempat itu.

Setelah ia sampai ketempat itu, dia pun mulai mencari tempat duduk yang ada di seberang piano. Dia tahu setiap hari pasti ada yang memainkan piano di restoran itu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, sang pelayan pun mendekati mejanya seraya berkata "mau pesan apa " dengan nada yang menurutnya kasar. Lalu dia pun menyerahkan menu makanannya.

Orihime pun melihat sang pelayan itu. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih gading dan celana dan celemek hitam dan sepatu yang bisa di bilang pantofel hitam. Rambutnya yang biru dan matanya yang biru bagaikan batu saphire itu membuat Orihime tertegun.

Orihime lalu melihat nama sang pelayan itu. Tertuliskan di name tag nya " Grimmjow Jeagggerjaques "

" Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques ya...nama yang lucu " katanya dalam hati.

Kemudian sang pelayan pun tiba-tiba berkata " Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, cepat pilih makananmu. Aku masih banya urusan ".

Dengan Nada yang sekasar itu, Orihime kembali dari lamunannya seraya berkata, " a-ah maaf...aku pesan spageti tapi jangan lupa di campur madu dan untuk minumnya saya memesan Milkshake strawberi "

" ada yang lain? "

" T-Tidak...Jaeggerjaques-san "

Lalu sang pelayan pun hanya memberi ' hmm' pada Orihime lalu pergi kearah dapur.

Selama dia menunggu pesanan nya yang belum datang, dia pun mendengar suara dentuman piano yang sangat lembut namun menyedihkan.

Samar-samar, Orihime bisa melihat sang pianis yang sedang memainkan piano tersebut.

Dia bisa melihat sang pianis yang berambut Hitam kelam dan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

' Ulquiorra? kenapa dia disini? '

Kemudian suara ketokan meja dari depannya membuat Orihime tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

" ini makananmu dan minumanmu "

Orihime pun hanya memberi anggukan lalu mulai memakan makanan nya itu seraya sang pelayan pergi.

Selama Orihime makan, suara dentuman piano selalu mengiringi dia makan. Dia merasa bagaikan di suatu tempat yang sangat damai.

Setelah dia selesai makan dan sang pianis pun turun dari panggung pianonya itu, sekarang Orihime bisa melihat jelas siapa sang pianis tersebut. Dan ternyata benar, itu adalah Ulquiorra.

Orihime pun kaget dengan kenyataan ini. Lalu dia cepat-cepat membayar makanannya, lalu berniat menghampiri Ulquiorra.

Dia terlalu penasaran tentang Ulquiorra. Setelah dia membayar semua, Dia pun keluar dari restoran itu menemukan pintu belakang restoran ini.

Setelah dia menemukan pintu belakang itu, dia pun mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi tidak bisa.

Orihime mulai putus asa, lalu duduk di sebelah pintu itu. Berharap ada seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu.

Dan benar saja ada yang membuka pintu dan itu ternyata Ulquiorra sendiri.

" Onna, sedang apa kamu ? " kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Orihime yang sedari tadi meringkupkan kepalanya ke lututnya melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang memakai kemeja putih gading, celemek dan celana hitam. Sama seperti apa yang di gunakan Grimmjow tadi.

" Aku ingin menemui mu " Kata Orihime seraya memunculkan senyum cerianya.

* * *

**Oke semuanya. Mungkin ini adalah fic saya untuk minggu atau bulan ini, karena mengingat saya akan pergi bertamasya ke Bali dan BUKAN Ke Jepang karena semua tiket sudah habis...( dasar takdir sialan )**

**Hime : sabar aja...saya akan menunggu kok -menepuk punggung saya-**

**Me : iya ya...aye kayaknya harus sabar neh**

**Grimmy : yaah lain kali juga bisa..**

**Ulqui : iya...**

**Me : iya ya...yang penting kan jalan -senang mode- oh ya kalau gitu sebagai gantinya ayo kita ke Bali sama-sama...**

**Ulqui : aku gak mau...kulitku kebakar nanti**

**Me : laah emang ulqui sensitif sama matahari ya? **

**Ulqui : gak juga sih..**

**Hime : udah ikut aja Ulquiora-kun...nanti kan bisa pakai sun block -dengan senyum senang-**

**Ulqui : -terpesona sama senyum hime akirnya luluh juga- kalau gitu boleh lah**

**Me : halaah bilang aja mau ikut kalo di ajak pacar...dasar muna` kau...**

**Ulqui : -kebaca maksudnya langsung mukanya merah-**

**Hime : ahaha gak apa-apa kok -dengan senyum yang membuat ulqui merona-**

**Grimmy : gw gak diajak nih?**

**Me : kan gw bilang semua...gimana sih grimmy ini...oh ya untuk anne...aku gak jadi deh ke minta tolong ente...tapi kalau mau, ikut ke Bali aja yuk...kita poto-poto ulqui ama hime yang banyak...sok paparazi gitu -senang mode-**

**Grimmy : horeee liburan ke balii...eh qana aku boleh ikut jadi paparazi juga?**

**Me : boleh atuh...semakin banyak semakin bagus semakin banyak dapetnya **

**Grimmy : ahahah okelah kalau begitu**

**Ijen : aku ikutan dong**

**Me : boleh-boleh...lo dari pada di hueco mulu. gw tunggu lo di Bali ya **

**Ijen : oke kalau begitu...**

**Me : oke sekian dari saya sekarang...review yang banyak ya...buat reperensi saya...dan kalau ada yang aneh ini karena MS word saya lagi biadab ngeror jadi gak bisa di pake dan saya ngetik yang terakir ini di editan ...jadi jangan marahi saya...TT^TT**

**maaf kan saya...ini semua salah MS word sial saya yang tidak mau di atur...**

**harap maklum...-ngejotos MS word-**


	5. Pemakaman

**Holaa semuanya, kembali lagi dengan saya. Qana**

**Apa kabar...**

**Ulqui : itu Omake yang dijanjiin gak di kerjain tuh**

**Me : huaaaaaah ulqui~ -glomp ulqui- aku kangen ama kamu~**

**Ulqui : -bingung- qana..kamu gak salah makan kan?**

**Me : huaaaah gak..tahu...aku lagi kangen ama kamu aja...**

**Ulqui : kamu sakit ya?**

**Me : gak jugaa...**

**Ulqui : kamu tadi gak nubruk sesuatu atau ke jatohan sesuatu kan?**

**Me : gak juga...**

**Ulqui : waduh...ada yang salah nih sama qana..**

**Bleach is not mine..**

**kalo iya ulqui bakal gw buat ngehe terus sama hime XD ( hentai overload )**

**GAAARGH TITE-SAN KAPAN KAMU MEMBANGKIT KAN ULQUIORRA...DI ANIME –setress mode-**

**Ulqui : qana sudah mulai gila...**

**Me : yep benar sekali...saya emang udah stress...nungguin HM arc di anime vers dan di manga vers. Gw penasaran setelah lo mati di manga and anime vers, apa kabarnya Orihime...**

**Tite Kubo bener bikin gw mau gila..masa nunggu setahun dulu sih...Keburu gw daftar ke RS Jiwa dah nih **

* * *

**SPECIAL GIRL**

**Pemakaman**

" Onna sedang apa kamu "

" Aku ingin menemuimu "Kata Orihime seraya memunculkan senyum cerianya.

Ulquiorra yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, seraya berkata, " Untuk apa kamu menemui ku "

" Aku hanya ingin menemui mu saja, apa tidak boleh? "

" Onna, kamu membuang-buang waktu ku " Lalu dia pun berjalan melewati Orihime menuju tempat pembuangan sampah untuk membuang sampah, lalu kembali ke pintu restoran.

Orihime yang mendengar itu, tidak terima di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Ulquiorra.

" Kamu kenapa dingin sekali sih..aku kan hanya ingin berbicara dengan mu " Dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi membelakangi Orihime, sekarang membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Orihime. Ulquiorra tahu kalau Orihime sebenarnya ingin menangis. Dia tahu dari suara yang di keluarkan Orihime.

Sebelum dia memulai berkata sekali lagi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan Orihime.

Dia melihat Orihime dengan pakaian yang kurang lebih tidak terlalu terbuka ( loh emang kenapa kalo terbuka? )

Lalu dia pun hanya berkata seraya berbalik badan.

" Pulang Onna. Aku tidak butuh kehadiran mu disini "

Lalu dia pun masuk kedalam restoran itu lagi.

Orihime yang mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra yang dingin itu sangat sakit hati.

Kenapa dia sedingin itu, apa salah ku atau dia tidak seharusnya berkata seperti adalah kata-kata yang Orihime pikirkan sekarang.

Lalu dia pun mengurungkan niantnya untuk mengunjungi Ulquiorra dan pergi dari restoran itu.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra yang tidak habis pikir kenapa Orihime ingin mengunjunginya dan kenapa dengan dirinya yang setiap kali melihat senyuman Orihime selalu merasakan hal-hal aneh.

Lalu tiba-tiba.

"Oy..tumben lama di depan.." Kata seseorang berambut biru yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra yang melihat Grimmjow sudah menyunggingkan seringai nya yang berarti dia punya niat tidak baik dengannya, hanya berkata, " Bukan urusan mu " Lalu pergi melewati Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pun sebenarnya melihat sedikit apa yang terjadi di luar tadi.

" Pendatang baru sudah punya pacar ya " dengan nada mengejek seraya munyunggingkan seringainya dan menyandarkan badannya ke dinding terdekat.

" Aku tidak bergaul dengan sampah "

Dengan itu Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow dan melakukan kembali pekerjaan nya yang tertunda karena ppercakapannya dengan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai seraya berkata " Liat saja nanti..." dalam batinnya, lalu pergi menjalankan pekerjaannya.

Di lain pihak, Orihime agak terpukul dengan apa yang dia dengar dari Ulquiorra. Dia hanya berniat ingin menjadi teman Ulquiorra, tapi kenapa orang yang ingin diajaknya berteman menarik garis pembatas dan membuat dinding tebal agar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menerjang nya.

Orihime berjalan dengan tampang lesu dan memikirkan apa salah nya sehingga membuat Ulquiorra seperti itu.

* * *

**Me : neng...ente gak salah apa-apa kok..**

**Hime : tapi kenapa Ulqui dingin kayak gitu?**

**Me : udah bawaan dari orok ( bayi )**

**Hime : ?**

**Me : yaah itu udah dari sananya...tenang aja suatu saat dia pasti bakal gak menarik garis pembatas lagi kok..**

**Hime : beneran?**

**Me : chuy, inget gw author disini...emang kapan sih gw bohong ?**

**Beberapa orang : SERIIIIING...**

**Me :BERISIK LO PADA**

**Balik ke chapie**

* * *

Orihime pun berjalan melihat kedepan. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak memeperhatikan jalannya.

Dia terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Dia tidak merasakan kalau ada yang mengikuti nya.

Setelah dia melihat jalan yang ada di depannya adalah gang buntu, dia pun berbalik badan dan melihat ada seseorang yang sedang membawa pisau.

Orihime mulai ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia ingin berteriak, tapi sebelum dia berteriak, sang pembawa pisau pun berkata, " jangan teriak atau kamu tidak akan bisa pulang dengan selamat. Sekarang serahkan semua uang mu dan barang-barang berhargamu " seraya mengacungkan pisau nya yang seperti pisau dapur biasa.

Orihime yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Lalu dia pun menuruti apa yang di katakan oleh sang pembawa pisau.

Tapi sebelum dia bisa menyerahkan semua barangnya, tiba-tiba

" HOY KEMBALIKAN DOMPET AKU "

sang pemabawa pisau pun terjatuh.

Orihime bingung dengan kejadian itu.

Lalu dia pun melihat ada seseorang yang ada di belakang sang pembawa pisau itu.

Dan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tatsuki.

" Tat...suki? "

Tatsuki pun langsung menoleh ke arah Orihime yang sedang dalam kebingungan. Dan itu sangat terpancar sekali di wajahnya.

" Orihime? Ngapain kamu di sini? Jangan bilang kamu juga mau di rampas juga ya? "

Orihime pun hanya mengangguk seraya melihat kebawah.

Tatsuki yang sudah tahu semua bahasa tubuh Orihime hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu berkata, " Kamu ini ya...Kalau saja aku tidak mengahajar dia. Uang mu akan habis " seraya menunjuk ke sang pembawa pisau tadi.

Orihime pun hanya bisa menunduk malu karena dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

" haah sudah lah, yang penting kamu tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan bengong kalau jalan " Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Orihime yang mendengar itu, kaget. Kok bisa teman nya tahu kalau dia jalan sambil bengong?

Tatsuki yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran Orihime pun berkata, " Aduuh Hime...aku mengikuti orang yang menguntit mu. dia mencuri domepetku waktu aku jalan. Kamu sadar kalau dirimu di kuntit? "

Orihime pun hanya bisa menunduk seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga merasa bahwa mukanya sudah merah karena menahan rasa malu.

Tatsuki yang melihat ini hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata, " ya sudah-sudah...yang penting kamu tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan ulangi ini lagi oke " dengan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Orihime dengan maksud mengajak Orihime pulang.

Orihime yang tahu maksudnya pun langsung meraih tangan Tatsuki.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan pulang.

Ke esokan harinya.

" Ayo semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing..." Kata wali kelas mereka.

Setelah wali kelas sudah melihat semuanya sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing, lalu dia pun mengabsen mereka satu-persatu.

Setelah semua siswa dan siswi sudah mengacungkan tangannya bertanda hadir, sang guru pun mulai menutup buku absennya.

"Anak-anak, ibu punya kabar baru. Ada ank baru yang akan bergabung dengan kita..mari masuk " katanya dengan nada ramah dan mempersilahkan sang anak baru pun masuk.

Anak-anak di kelas pun mulai berbisik-bisik ria tentang sang anak baru ini.

Obrolan mereka tidak lepas dari " Siapa anak baru ini? atau " wah cepet banget ya? Perasaan baru dua hari ini kita dapet anak baru " atau " anak barunya cakep gak ya " dan seterusnya.

Setelah anak baru itu masuk ke ruang kelas, para siswa dan siswi terkaget-kaget ria. Ulquiorra pun terlihat sedikit kaget dengan masuknya sang anak baru itu.

" Pasti anak baru ini bakal jadi Primadona sekolah nantinya, yakin dah " Kata salah satu anak di kelas itu di batinnya.

" Untuk apa dia kesini? " kata Ulquiorra membatin.

Lalu Sang guru pun berkata, "ayo silahkan perkenalkan dirimu "

Sang anak baru pun mengangguk.

" Salam kenal semuanya...nama ku Nelliel Tu Oderchvank kalian boleh panggil aku Nell. Aku dari keturunan Rusia, Spanyol. Tapi karena aku punya saudara di Jepang, jadi aku bisa bahasa Jepang. Oh ya, aku pindahan dari Spanyol juga...sama seperti orang itu" Lalu di pun menunjuk orang yang ada di sebelah tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ulquiorra.

Anak-anak pun melirik ke arah siapa Nell menunjuk, dan mereka menemukan Ulquiorra dengan tampangnya yang di buat tetap cool seperti semula. Padahal jauh dalam hatinya dia agak kesal dengan Nell. Dia tidak suka di tunjuk seperti itu.

Anak-anak di kelas mulai berceloteh lagi dengan teman sebangkunya tentang apa hubungan Ulquiorra dan Nell?

Kemudian Guru pun mulai memukul meja secara tidak terlalu keras, tapi tetap membuat suara yang agak keras, agar anak-anak memerhatikan dirinya.

" Sudah-sudah...nah sekarang, Nell. Kita harus dudukkan mu dimana ya? "

Melihat bangku di sebelah Rukia kosong, sang guru pun menunjuk kearah bangku yang ada di sebelah Rukia. Seraya berkata, " Nell, Kamu boleh duduk di sana, di sebelah Rukia "

Sebelum Nell menuju bangkunya, dia pun menyempatakan diri untuk berkata, " Mohon bantuannya ya semua " seraya membungkukkan badannya. Lalu pergi ke bangku yang sudah di tunjuk Wali kelas mereka.

Lalu pelajaran pun di mulai.

Sama seperti hari-hari biasa, mereka melewati pelajaran mereka dengan santai dan menyenangkan. Walau sedikit menyusahkan karena materinya yang agak menyulitkan, tapi mereka senang.

Tapi lain dengan Ulquiorra. Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Nell dan itu sangat terlihat sekali oleh beberapa orang.

" Hey Orihime...lihat tuh. Schiffer sangat memperhatikan Nell dengan seksama. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal " Kata Tatsuki yang berada di sebelah bangkunya.

Orihime yang terpanggil oleh rasa penasaran pun menengok kearah dimana Ulquiorra duduk.

Dan apa yang dikatakan Tatsuki pun benar, Ulquiorra memperhatikan Nell. Walau itu terlihat samar-samar dari meja guru, tapi dari beberapa tempat itu sangat terlihat sekali. Apa lagi tempatnya Orihime.

' apa ya hubungan Schiffer-san dan Nell-san ' katanya dalam batin.

Setelah mereka selesai pelajaran, Bel istidahat pun berbunyi.

Mereka sangat beranthusias dengan bel istirahat ini. Dan itu juga di rasakan oleh Orihime.

Tatsuki pun langsung mengajak Orihime menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan dirinya.

Di lain pihak, Orihime sangat senang. Karena diajak makan siang. Dia pun meng-iyakan Tatsuki lalu mereka menuju ke atap sekolah seperti biasa.

Orihime tidak menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra ternyata sudah tidak di kelas itu. Begitu juga Nell.

Setelah Orihime dan tatsuki sampai di pintu atap sekolah, dia mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara. Cukup keras untuk didengar oleh orang yang ada di dekat pintu atap sekolah.

Mereka mendengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan suara itu sangat fimiliar di telinga mereka.

" Untuk apa kamu kesini " Kata suara lelaki dengan nada yang dingin

" Laah Ulqui jangan marah, aku kesini tidak bermaksud buruk . Aku kesini untuk bertemu Rival ku dan juga aku ingin tahu seperti apa sekolah di Jepang. Dan juga aku kasihan terhadap Hallibel yang tinggal sendirian di sini..."

Dengan itu Orihime dan Tatsuki pun menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah suara Ulquiorra dan Nell. Tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan? Hallibel? siapa itu?

Tapi karena mereka tidak mau di cap sebagai penguping, mereka pun pergi mencari tempat lain untuk menghabiskan jam Istirahatnya.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra dan Nell pun masih melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

" Aku tidak tahu Rival mu ada di sini " Katanya dengan nada dingin tetapi tetap menaruh nada tidak percaya kepada Nell.

Nell pun hanya tertawa kecil lalu berkata, " Ahaha kamu bagaimana sih...Nnoitra kan da di kelas 13-3. Beda kelas. Kamu tidak menemuinya? "

" Aku tidak ingin menemui sampah rendah seperti dia "

" Ya setidaknya kamu tahu dimana dia kan...aku tahu kamu masih baru di sekolah ini, tapi memangnya kamu tidak pernah mendengar kelakuan dia? "

" Aku dengar, tapi aku tidak mengira kalau itu memang dia "

" Oke –oke...kamu sudah dapat semua alasan yang aku punya. Oh ya kamu dapat salam dari Halli loh " dengan suara yang ceria dan sedikit menggoda.

" Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu "

" Ahahaha kamu masih saja dingin, tidak berubah. Oh ya, kamu kan masih baru di sini. Aku dengar kamu baru 3 hari di sini dan aku berani bersumph kamu belom mengunjungi makamnya Stark kan? "

Ulquiorra yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam saja.

" Oke kalau diam berarti benar. Bagaimana kalau kamu, aku,Halli dan kemungkinan Lilyntte pergi kesana. Yaah kalau Halli sih sudah seminggu sekali dia kesana. Tidak heran karena dia terlalu mencintai Stark...Lagi pula Stark adalah Suaminya. Aku turut berduka "

Lalu Ulquiorra pun hanya bisa memberi sebuah " hmm" lalu menimbalinya dengan berkata, " Kamu tingal dimana sekarang? "

" Aku tinggal di tempat Halli, dia sangat mempersilahkan ku berada di tempatnya. Kalau kamu? "

" Apartemen. Nanti aku akan menjemput kalian di rumah " Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

" Yosh. Aku tunggu ya. Ya udah aku mau mengejutkan Rival ku. Chaw "

Dan dengan itu Nell pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

Di lain pihak, Setelah Ulquiorra setelah di tinggal pergi oleh Nell, dia pun duduk di tempat yang dia biasa habiskan di jam istirahat, seraya memikirkan tentang Stark.

" Stark ya..."

Tidak lama setelah itu, bel pun berbunyi.

Mereka pun masuk ke ke kelas masing-masing.

Guru pun masuk dan mereka memulai pelajaran mereka.

Mereka mendengar apa yang di katakan gurunya dengan hikmat.

Kemudian mereka di kejutkan oleh pintu yang tiba-tiba. Dan munculah seorang laki-laki berporos badan tinggi jangkung dan rambut hitam lurus yang lumayan panjang.

" NELL! AYO BERTARUNG DENGAN KU "

Se-entaro kelas pun kaget dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu. Begitu juga dengan yang di panggil. Bagaimana tidak kaget, kelas sedang sunyi. Lalu dengan suara yang tiba-tiba itu...semua orang pastilah kaget.

Dan terlebih lagi anak-anak di kelas semua melihat ke arah Nell. Mungkin tidak semua anak, hanya Ulquiorra yang tidak melihat Nell. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

Nell yang tidak enak di pandangi seperti itu pun langsung keluar ruangan dan menuju Nnoitra.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, mereka menemukan Nell dengan tampang biasanya lagi.

Apa yang dia perbuat pada Nnoitra?

Ternyata dia hanya mengancam Nnoitra dengan perkataan kalau dia berbuat sesuatu seperti ini lagi, dia akan menolak semua ajakan bertarung Nnoitra dan dia juga akan mendiamkan Nnoitra selamanya.

Dan itu membuat Nnoitra diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah mereka selesai jam pelajaran terakhir, Bel pulang pun di bunyikan.

Semua anak pun mulai bertebaran di gerbang sekolah.

Kemudia Tatsuki yang berjalan di sampingnya itu pun mengajak Orihime untuk main di tempatnya.

" Maaf Tatsuki-chan. Tapi aku harus mengunjungi makam kakak ku. Mungkin lain kali saja " Katanya seraya mengembangkan senyum kekecewaannya.

Tatsuki yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa terkekeh lalu berkata, " tenang saja Orihime, tidak apa-apa..mungkin kita bisa main lain kali, oke. Dan salam ya buat kakak mu "

Lalu dia pun pergi meninggalkan Orihime seorang diri dijalan meuju rumahnya.

Setelah Orihime sampai di rumahnya, dia pun pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil baju untuk di pakainya ke pemakaman.

Dia memilih baju yang simple dan tidak terlalu mencolok mata.

Setelah dia selesai beganti baju, dia pun langsung keluar rumah dan menuju ke taman pemakaman, dimana kakak nya di makam kan.

Di tengah perjalanan dia melihat seorang anak yang memakai tudung hitam dan membawa bunga. Dia terlihat kucel dan kalau di lihat dari tingginya, dia masih berumur 15 tahun.

Anak yang bertudung hitam itu pun menawarkan Orihime untuk membeli bunga nya.

Orihime pun merasa iba dengan melihat keadaan sang anak bertudung hitam itu, lalu meng iyakan untuk membeli bunga. Orihime pun menjulurkan tangannya ke sang penjual itu.

Setelah sang anak yang bertudung pembawa bunga itu menerima uang yang di berikan kepada Orihime, dia pun menggengam pergelangan Orihime.

Orihime yang kaget dengan kelakuan sang anak pun hanya berkata, "anoo...kamu bisa melepaskan ku.."

Sang anak pun hanya tersenyum tapi tidak melepaskan pergelangan tangan Orihime.

" Karena kakak baik mau membeli bunga ku, sebagai tanda terima kasih ku...aku akan meramal kakak " Kata sang anak itu seraya melihat kearah Orihime sambil tersenyum.

Orihime pun melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang.

Anak itu memiliki kulit yang putih pucat bagaikan mayat. Tapi walau pucat, sang anak masih memiliki semburat pink di pipinya. Dan Juga mata biru muda nya bagaikan salju di musim salju. Hampir mendekati putih. Bulu mata nya yang lentik.

Orihime juga melihat beberapa rambut sang anak yang berada di mukanya yang membentuk poni. Warnanya hitam kelam bagaikan malam.

Orihime yang melihat itu tertegun melihat sang anak itu.

Kata yang pertama dia katakan di pikirannya adalah, " cantik.."

Kemudian sang anak pun menyuruh Orihime untuk membuka telapak tangannya.

Orihime pun hanya mengikuti apa kata sang anak.

"Kakak tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakiti kakak, aku hanya ingin meramal kakak. Tapi aku tidak bisa meramal tentang masa depan, aku hanya bisa meramal tentang jodoh kakak. Apa tidak apa-apa? "

Orihime pun hanya bisa mengangguk seraya berkata, " tidak apa-apa ".

Lalu sang anak pun memulai sesi ramalannya.

" Baiklah kalau tidak apa-apa...di sini aku melihat kalau kakak sudah memiliki orang yang di cintainya kan? Tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan " Kata sang anak itu seraya melihat ke arah Orihime.

Orihime pun hanya mengangguk, Lalu anak itu pun melanjutkan omongannya.

" Maaf kalau aku bilang ini. Tapi dia bukan jodoh kakak dan dia juga hanya menganggap kakak tidak lebih dari teman biasa. Kalau aku lihat di sini, jodoh kakak adalah orang yang beda jauh dari kakak, dari segi mana pun. Bisa di bilang Sinonim nya kakak. Mungkin sekarang kakak masih belum mengerti dia. Tapi kalau kalian sudah dekat, kalian akan menyenangi kehadiran satu sama lain. Kalian akan jadi pasangan yang mengherankan tapi juga sangat manis " Beber si anak kepada Orihime.

Orihime pun mulai memikirkan perkataan sang anak.

' Sinonim dari ku? Ichigo bukan jodoh ku? '

Melihat Orihime yang mulai berpikir keras, sang anak pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kakak tidak usah terlalu di pirkan...ini hanya ramalan. Belum tentu ini benar atau tidak kan? "

"Ahahah benar juga ya..." Kata Orihime menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu kearah sang anak.

Sang anak pun hanya bisa tersenyum kearah Orihime lalu berkata, " Mungkin ini sudah cukup. Makasih ya kak sudah mau membeli bungaku "

" Sama-sama dek..."

Kemudian dia pun melihat kearah jam tangannya, muka Orihime pun mulai berubah jadi panik.

" Aduh..sudah jam segini, aku ke sorean. Makasih ya dek atas ramalannya "

Lalu dengan itu Orihime pergi.

Sang anak pun hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, " Sama-sama...Inoue Orihime "

Lalu anak itu mulai pergi seraya menawarkan bunga kepada orang-orang lewat.

Setelah sesampai Orihime di makam kakaknya, Orihime pun langsung mendoakan kakaknya lalu memberi salam kepada kakaknya.

Dia pun menaruh bunga yang di belinya dari sang anak penjual bunga itu. Lalu mulai menceritakan semua yang dia lakukan tadi di sekolah dan kejadian akan dia di ramal oleh anak perempuan penjual bunga dsb.

Kemudian dia pun mendengar ada beberapa orang yang datang. Tidak jauh dari makam kakaknya. Mungkin bisa di bilang 5 baris ke kanan dari makam kakaknya Orihime.

Lalu dia pun melihat ada empat orang yang ada di makam itu. Dan dua di antara nya adalah orang yang di kenal Orihime.

' Itu bukannya Schiffer-san dan Nell-san? Dan perempuan berambut kuning itu siapa ya? '

Orihime pun menunduk kembali untuk mendoakan kakaknya lagi, tapi sesekali dia melihat ketiga orang itu. Ia penasaran makam siapa yang mereka doakan.

Tapi mengingat Orihime masih mendoakan Kakaknya, dia pun fokus mendoakan kakaknya saja.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra dengan pakaian simple, hanya kaos, kemeja dan celana jeans, membawa bunga. Ia pun menaruh bunga itu di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan " Di sini bersemayam. Coyote Stark. September 1975 –Oktober 2005. Semoga arwahnya beristirahat dalam damai " dengan sangat elegannya.

Lalu Ulquiorra pun berkata, " Sudah lama ya Stark, aku tidak mengunjungi mu" Katanya dingin seperti biasa.

" Stark, aku bawa Nell dan Lilynette juga ke sini " Kata Hallibel dengan suara yang lembut bagaikan seorang istri yang baik dan lemah lembut.

" Hey Stark...sudah lama ya aku tidak mengunjungi mu. Aku masih di Spanyol sih. Tapi sekarang aku sudah di Jepang, Aku tinggal dengan Hallibel. Dia tidak akan kesepian lagi kok. Tadinya aku mengajak Nnoitra kesini, tapi dia bilang ada keperluan, jadi hanya aku yang kesini "Kata Nell seraya mendoakan Stark yang sudah tiada.

" Maaf ya kak, karena akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa mengunjungi mu. Sekarang aku sudah SMP kelas 3. Karena aku juga di tujuk untuk menjadi ketua kelas aku jadi super sibuk dan aku tidak bisa mengunjungi mu. Tenang saja sekarang aku lagi tidak sibuk " Kata Lilynette seraya menaruh dupa di depan makam Stark.

Mereka pun mulai mendoakan Stark bersama.

Ulquiorra pun melirik ke kiri. Tidak jauh dari pemakaman Stark, dia melihat rambut yang bagaikan senja itu berkibar tertiup angin.

' Inoue Orihime? '

Kemudian dia pun melihat sesosok yang dia lihat tadi bangun dari posisi nya lalu pergi menjauh dari makam yang tadi dia singgahi. Dan dugaannya benar, itu adalah Inoue Orihime.

' Makam Siapa yang dia doakan? '

Setelah mereka selesai mendoakan Stark, Ulquiorra pun pergi mendekati makam yang di singgahi Orihime.

" Ulquiorra, sedang apa kamu? "Kata Hallibel.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab, melaikan tetap berjalan mendekati sang makam.

Setelah dia sampai di makam itu, di makam itu bertulikan nama " Inoue Sora ".

Ulquiorra mulai berpikir, siapa gerangan Inoue Sora. Ayah Orihime kah? Kakaknya kah?

Kemudian Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk memberi salam kepada orang yang berada di makam itu, lalu pergi.

Nell pun penasaran makam siapa yang Ulquiorra beri salam, kemudian dia pun menghampiri Ulquiorra.

" Makam siapa yang kamu beri salam Ulquiorra? "

" Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku pulang duluan " Katanya Lalu pergi meninggalkan taman pemakaman.

Nell pun bingung dan penasaran, Lalu dia pun menghampiri sang makam.

' Oh..Inoue Sora...Siapa nya Inoue Orihime ya? '

Setelah beberapa menit di pemakan, Nell, Hallibel dan Lilynette pun pergi pulang ke ruamh masing-masing.

* * *

**HOLAAAA SEMUANYA...AKIRNYA JADI JUGA YA FIC KU YANG KELIMA**

**Gomen-gomen kalo lama...ini karena mood ku lagi Down abis.**

**Karena Ulquiorra yang gak ada kabar mati apa gak...dan juga kecapean yang melanda ku setelah berpergian...heleeeh Cape nyaaaaaa**

**Tapi sekarang aku sudah gak capek lagi.**

**DAN JUGA SAYA DAPET BERITA BARU KALAU ULQUIORRA ( KEMUNGKINAN ) BAKAL IKUT DI BLEACH MOVIE KE 4. **

**BAYANGKAN MAAAN ULQUIORRA GITU LOH...APAKAH TITE KUBO BENAR AKAN MENGHIDUPKAN KEMBALI ULQUIORRA?**

**AKU JUGA DAPET KABAR KALAU ULQUIORRA BELUM DI NYATAKAN MATI SAMA TITE KUBO. JADI KEMUNGKINAN ULQUI HIDUP LAGI MASIH ADA **

**( BAAANZAAAAAAII BAAAANZAAAAIIIII BAAAAAANZAAAAAAIII [ RAME SENDIRI ] -pasang mercon+petasan super berisik buat kedatangan Ulqui- )**

**SEMOGA AJA BENER YA KALAU ULQUI BAKAL DI HIDUPKAN ( Di munculin ) KEMBALI...TERUS ULQUIHIME MASIH BERJALAN SAMPE TAMAT (Amiin )**

**( PERHATIAN : TULISAN YANG DIATAS ITU SERIUS, GAK BOHONG...BUAT APA SIH GW BOHONG UNTUK SESAMA ULQUIHIME FC, ATAU ULQUI FC )**

**Oh ya mengingat tanggal 15 bulan ini ( A.K.A besok ) aku sudah masuk sekolah, aku harus kerja keras nih buat membagi waktu antara ngelanjutin Fic dan sekolah Hufff =,=**

**I hope I can make it...**

**Ulqui : Lama nya...**

**Me : yaaah maklum lah Ulqui...aku kan lagi Down. Kamu sih gak ada kabar, hidup apa gak di bleach**

**Ulqui : Yah salahkan tite sana...kan dia yang mengkonfirmasikan**

**Me : haaah aku kan udah baikan ama Tite...-sparkle eyes-**

**Ulqui : terserah**

**Me : Oh ya...maaf ya semuanya. Aku ngebuat Lilynette jadi adek nya Stark dan mengingat dia adalah bagian dari Stark jadi dalam fic ini, aku ngebuatnya jadi adek kandung Stark aja. Dan juga tentang Halli nikah dengan Stark...Aku suka Pairing Stark Halli ( TCH DARI PADA ULQUI HALLI...MATI KELAUT AJA LO )**

**Halli : Yah...asalakan Qanara-sama senang...sesuka hati anda saja**

**Me :Ohh makasiih sayaaang –meluk Halli- Kamu cocok deh ama Stark =w=**

**Halli : makasih...tapi kenapa Stark mati?**

**Me : itu...untuk menambah bumbu penasaran di fic saya XD**

**Halli : oh..**

**Hime : aku penasaran...siapa ya si anak peramal itu? Qana-chan tahu siapa itu?**

**Me : ( Sssst...dont say anything to hime or ulqui that the flower kid was me, everybody. Its our secreet ) –tampang mencurigakan- Gak..aku gak tahu –senyum-**

**Hime : Kok mirip qana-chan sih?**

**Me : halaah salah orang kali...aku kan rambutnya ungu kemerah-merahan ( A.K.A di cat ungu kemerah-merahan. Sebetulnya rambut asliku Hitam kelam kayak Ulqui )**

**Hime : ahahah iya juga ya..bodohnya aku ini ahahaha –sheepish smile-**

**Me : ( thanks god...She believe it ) Oke Guys...R&R please XD**


	6. Visit Nell & Hallis house

**Oke semuanya...ketemu lagi dengan saya Qana.**

**Saya akan memberitahukan terlebih dahulu, mengingat saya sudah sekolah dan peraturan sekolah mulai ketat, seketat-ketatnya.**

**Dan Jadwal saya padat, saya kemungkinan akan mengapdet fic ini selama dua minggu sekali...**

**Tapi kalau saya tidak mengalami gangguan dan segala macem.**

**Tapi kalau ada libur, gw akan menggunakan itu sebaik-baiknya untuk buat fic + ngaso ( istirahat )**

**Jadi harap di maklumi -bungkuk-bugkuk-**

**Ulqui : yah selamat belajar aja**

**Me : makasih Ulqui...sedih saya, gak bisa bebas lagi. Harus dateng ke sekolah tepat waktu, harus masuk setiap ada hari sekolah. Ga boleh gak masuk kalo gak bener sakit...hik-hik-hik..kalo gak masuk pas hari ulangan, gak ada ulangan susulan –nangis- aku-aku...hwaaaaaaa**

**Ulqui : itu kan peraturan di sebagian besar sekolah**

**Me : tapi kan masih ada kelonggaran. Tapi ini gak ada. Tapi lumayan seru juga sih anak-anak nya ( apa iya ya? )**

**Ulqui : jalan nin aja...tugas lo kan emang belajar sebagai pelajar**

**Me : Ulqui tumben baik Hik-hik –sesegukan-**

**Ulqui : emang biasanya gw gak baik ?**

**Me : lumayan siih...makasih dah atas advicenya. Saya akan terus bersekolah + memeikirkan kisah kamu ini, Ulqui...biar gak keteteran.**

**Ulqui : bagus. Jangan ampe aja gara-gara ni fanfic lo keteteran belajar ato gara-gara maksain diri jadi sakit dsb.**

**Me : gak...kalo aku kerasa gak enak aku bakal istirahat yang banyak, gak bakal maksain diri.**

**Ulqui : hmmn...ngomong sendiri ke diri lo itu, jangan ke gw**

**Me : iya..iya**

**Bleach not mine...Kalo iya Ulqui bakal gw jadiin OOC abis dah XD**

**Ulqui : untuk bukan lo yang nyiptain gw...ancur langsung**

* * *

**Special Girl**

**Visit Nell & Halli`s House**

Sudah dua minggu tiga hari Ulquiorra bersekolah di Karakura High, tapi tetap saja Ulqui bersikap dingin kepada Orihime.

Orihime tidak habis pikir, kenapa Ulqui bersikap seperti itu.

Setiap di Tanya sesuatu, Ulquiorra selalu berkata jujur dengan nada dingin.

Setiap di tanyai pendapat, dia selalu bersikap dingin, tanpa pandang bulu.

Tidak herandia tidak punya teman sama sekali. Walaupun sesama lelaki.

" Schiffer kenapa sih, dia kok dingin banget sama orang-orang di sekitarnya? Seperti menjauhkan semua orang dari dunia nya gitu..." Keluh Ichigo seraya mendekati meja Orihime.

Meja Orihime yang berada dua bangku menyerong dari tempat Ichigo dan Ulquiorra pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

Jelas saja, karena Ichigo adalah orang yang dia sukai sejak dia SMP, tapi Ichigo tidak pernah menengok sedikit pun kepada Orihime. Dia malah mengejar Rukia yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan Ichigo.

Kemungkinan besar Ichigo hanya memikir kan Orihime hanya sebagai teman doing, tidak lebih dan tidak bukan.

Kemudian Ishida pun mengahmpiri meja Orihime.

" Ichigo benar Inoue...aku juga pernah melihatmu yang ingin menyapa. Bukan aku bermaksut menguping, tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengar nada nya yang dingin itu saat dia berbicara. Dan ekspresi wajahnya, sama sekali tidak berbeda...dia kenapa sih? "

Orihime pun hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sudah banyak orang yang pernah merasakan kelalakuan Ulquiorra itu.

Pada saat seperti itu, Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum seraya berkata, " mungkin itu sudah watak Schiffer-san..."

" Tapi Inoue, dia tidak seharusnya seperti itu kan? " Ishida pun berkata seraya menghampiri meja Inoue.

Inoue pun kaget dengan hadiran Ishida yang tiba-tiba.

" Eh Ishida-kun...akhir-akhir ini kamu tidak masuk. Ada apa? " Kata Orihime seraya tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Ishida Uryuu.

Ishida pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Yaah, akhir-akhir ini ayahnya Nemu selalu membuat aku repot. Yang membuat percobaan ini dan itu lah. Dan juga...ehem membantu nemu juga "

Muka Ishida pun sekarang terlihat memerah, karena menceritakan tentang pacarnya.

" Huahahahahaha iya dah yang sekarang pacarnya Nemu. Ishida, kamu beruntung bapaknya Kurotsuchi. Dia kan penemu barang-barang bagus tuh, penemuannya di jual di berbagai Negara. Kamu kan mau jadi ilmuwan juga. Lumayan untuk pengalaman kan " Kata Ichigo seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu dia pun mennunjuk ke arah Rukia.

" Tidak seperti dia itu. Kerdil, suka nya mukul aku, dsb. Emang gak sakit apa tuh...mana kakak nya serem lagi, kakak nya kan- "

Sebelum perkataan Ichigo dapat di lanjutkan, sebuah tendangan terbang pun melayang ke arah belakang kepala Ichigo.

" Sakit Pendek "

" Mau bilang apa kamu tadi...se-enaknya mengatai kakak ku. Kayak kamu sudah benar saja, jeruk "

" Apa katamu pendek "

" Aku bilang Kamu masih belum B-E-N-A-R Jeruk "

Lalu mereka pun adu mulut.

Orihime yang mendengar ini hanya bisa tersenyum seraya .

Tapi di balik senyumannya itu, dia iri dengan mereka yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Jujur saja dia juga iri dengan Rukia yang bisa memiliki Ichigo, cowok favorite di hatinya itu.

' Rukia dan Ishida enak ya...mereka sudah punya pacar. Apa lagi Rukia. Dia kan juga anak baru di pertengahan semester 2, tapi Ichigo sudah pacarnya. Sedangkan aku...aku sudah sejak SMP menyukainya. Da-Orihime..apa yang kau pikirkan, ingat Rukia adalah sahabat baik mu. Tega sekali kamu memikirkan itu ' katanya di benaknya.

Kemudian dia pun teringat akan ramalan sang anak kecil pembawa bunga di waktu itu.

' Apa benar, perkataan sang anak pembawa bunga itu? Dia bilang Ichigo bukanlah jodohku, tapi orang yang beda dari aku? Sinonim dari ku? Tapi siapa? '

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra pun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar celotehan pasangan Ichiruki itu.

' Pasangan Bodoh '

Lalu dia pun bergerak pergi.

Ulquiorra pun melewati Nell di koridor sekolah.

" Ada apa Ulquiorra? "

" Di dalam berisik, aku ada di atap gedung sekolah "

Kemudian Ulquiorra pun meninggalkan Nell sendiri di koridor.

Lalu Nell pun memasuki ruang kelas.

Saat Nell masuk pun dia melihat Orihime sedang terseyum melihat dua orang yang sedang berantem.

' Tidak heran Ulquiorra keluar. Dengan mereka berantem seperti itu, se-sekolahan akan mendengar mereka ' Batinnya seraya sweatdrop.

Lalu Ishida pun menengahi mereka.

" Hoy Kurosaki...Kuchiki...Di sini bukan sekolah nenek moyang kalian. Semua pada ke-berisikan karena kalian. Tuh lihat saja sekeliling kalian, semua pada melihat kalian "

Dan kedua orang itu pun melihat sekeliling mereka.

Dan benar saja, mereka di lihat oleh semua orang lewat dan juga anak kelas lain yang melihat pun hanya bisa bilang, " pasangan ramai ya " seraya tertawa kecil.

Kedua orang itu pun terlihat mukanya sudah memerah, malu karena kelakuan mereka.

Mereka pun hanya mengatakan " maaf "

" Ya sudah...sudah, aku mau jajan dulu " Kata Ishida.

Lalu dia pun pergi. Tapi perginya bukan ke arah kantin, melainkan ke arah kelas Nemu yang berada di sebelah kelas Ishida dkk.

" Bilang saja mau ngapel ke kelas pacar...dasar " Kata Ichigo seraya memberi pout kepada Ishida.

Kemudian Rukia pun menarik Ichigo keluar kelas seraya berkata, " Ayo jeruk, temani aku jajan juga. Kalau perlu traktir aku "

" Apa kata mu...aku gak akan mentraktir mu "

Rukia pun tetap menarik Ichigo dari kelas seraya melantunkan omelan dan caci maki nya seperti biasa kepada Ichigo.

Dan sekarang, tinggal lah Orihime di kelas bersama Nell.

Lalu Nell pun menghampiri meja Orihime.

" Kamu...Orihime Inoue kan? Perkenalkan nama ku Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. Kamu boleh panggil aku Nell " Katanya dengan nada ramah seraya tersenyum.

Orihime pun langsung melihat ke arah Nell seraya tersenyum.

" Salam kenal juga Nell-san "

Kemudian Nell pun menunjuk bangku yang ada di depannya seraya berkata, " Boleh aku duduk di sini? "

" Boleh-boleh...duduk saja " katanya seraya mempersilahkan Nell duduk di depannya.

" Makasih ya "

"Boleh aku panggil kamu Orihime saja? "

"Boleh-boleh...aku senang ada yang memanggil ku seperti itu " Katanya seraya tersenyum kearah Nell.

Nell pun agak bingung, kenapa? Memang semua temannya memanggil nya apa?

"Loh kok kamu senang? Memang tidak ada yang memanggil mu dengan nama depan mu? "

Kemudian Orihime menjelaskan kenapa.

Lalu dari sana mereka pun berbincang-bincang tentang apa saja.

Mulai dari Hobi, kesukaan, alamat dsb.

Waktu pun tidak terasa berjalan cepat, sudah saatnya belajar lagi.

" Oh ya...mau tidak kamu ke rumah ku? " Kata Nell.

Orihime pun agak bingung, kok perempuan berambut hijau ini tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke remahnya?

Nell yang melihat kebingungan di muka Orihime pun hanya bisa tetrtawa kecil, seraya berkata, " Tenang Orihime-chan...Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kita main di rumah ku, mau kan? Kalau kau mau, aku akan memberi mu alamat rumah ku. Mungkin bukan rumah ku juga "

" Boleh, aku mau kerumah mu...sepertinya menarik. Nanti kita bisa melakukan sebuah permainan dan sebagainya " Kata Orihime seraya tersenyum senang membayangkan aka nada apa di rumah Nell.

Nell pun tersenyum senang. " Oke ini alamat rumah ku...aku tinggal dengan saudara ku sih, tapi dia memperbolehkan ku tinggal bersamanya. Boleh aku pinjam kertas dan bolpoin ? "

Kemudian Orihime meberikan apa yang di minta Nell.

Setelah Nell mendapatkan kertasnya dan bolpoin nya, dia pun mulai menulis sesuatu.

Orihime pun melihat betapa cepat Nell menulis.

" Oke ini alamta rumah ku. Aku tunggu ya kedatangan mu di rumah ku " Katanya seraya melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dari kelas itu.

Sekarang tinggal lah Orihime sendiri di kelas itu.

Dia pun melihat secarik kertas itu.

" Jalan X Blok XX, KAV 3 Perumahan Las Noches...ini perumahan baru ya? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya "

Kemudian Orihime pun berjalan ke arah Kantin.

* * *

**Me : haaaah...sekolah-sekolah...( kok jadi sesi curhat )**

**Hime : ada apa qana-chan?**

**Me : gak...guru luar negeri gw...tidak bisa di bayangkan..**

**Hime : emang kenapa?**

**Me : gak..gw kan baru pertama masuk, langsung ada prostest..araaaa...Mr...you are meanie –nangis-**

**Hime : sabar-sabar...namanya juga sekolah –sweatdrop-**

**Me : ta-tapi kan...**

**Hime :udah yang penting belajar aja...**

**Me : hime baik ya...selalu tahu nasihat yang di kasih ke aku..**

**Hime :ahaha biasa aja. Aku kan SMA juga, jadi tahu maksudmu apa**

**Me : ahaha iya juga ya...kamu kan kakak kelas ku XD ( Sumpah di sekolahku ada kakak kelas yang mirip Orihime, dari segi rambut dan kelakuannya, dan postur badan...ntar ada yang mirip Ulqui gak ya?XD )**

**Hime : ahahah semangat ya ^^**

**Ulqui : ...**

**Grimm : hoy...gw kapan mucul lagi dah?**

**Me : Tahun Lebaran Kucing...tenang ngapa, soal kamu muncul...kamu akan muncul setelah yang satu ini XD ( kayak iklan baek dah –betawi nya kumat- )**

**Grimm : awas ya kalo bohong...perasaan gw munculnya sedikit bwanget di chap sebelum nya..**

**Me : tenang baek ngapa...aye udah ngotak atik ni cerita di otak aye...udah deh, nanti juga lo tahu sendiri. Kalo aye bilangin sekarang bakal kagak surprise lagi dong XD**

**Grimm : Tch whatever...**

**Me : ini bagian pemeran utama cewek dulu...mengingat Hime adalah pemeran utama cewek, jadi harus di duluin. Namanya juga pemeran Utama, jadi fokus nya ya di pemeran Utama..**

**Grimm : Jadi lo bilang gw bukan pemeran Utama nih?**

**Me : Lo pemeran Utama " Kedua ". Udah deh, intinya gitu. Jangan banyak Bacot dah, nanti kagak selese ni cerita..Dah balik ke Chapie aja**

**Rukia : Hah? Chapie? Mana?**

**Me : Chapter gila...dasar maniak chapie –sigh- ( =,=")**

* * *

Jam pun berjalan dengan cepat, sekarang sudah mendekati jam pulang.

Guru pun menyudahi pelajaran terakhirnya itu.

"Oke anak-anak. Jangan sampai lupa ya, besok ada prostest. PR bapak harus di kerjakan. Di kumpulkan paling lambat jam 8. Yang tidak mengerjakan harus membersihkan kolam renang "

"Yah pak..kok gitu sih "

" Tch..gak bisa main ke rumah teman deh..."

Dan sebagainya.

Setelah Bel sekolah di bunyikan, anak-anak pun mulai pergi dari ruang kelas lalu menyebar pulang keruman masing-masing.

Kemudian Nell pun menghampiri meja Orihime yang di sebelah meja Tatsuki.

" Orihime, kita belajar bersama yuk " Kata Nell dengan riangnya.

Tatsuki pun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anak baru ini.

" Oh ya Nell-chan. Ini Tatsuki, Tatsuki ini Nell-chan " kata Orihime seraya mengenalkan teman sebangkunya.

" Tatsuki "

" Nelliel, tapi kamu boleh memanggil ku Nell "

" Oh ya Nell, kamu bilang kamu ingin belajar dengan ku kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga belajar bersama untuk besok "

" Boleh, aku akan sangat senang kalau banyak orang yang datang ke rumah ku. Nanti kita bisa ngobrol banyak kan " kata Nell dengan nada senang.

Tatsuki yang mendengar itu pun agak sedikit tidak enak. Lagi pula ini acara mereka, dia tidak mau mengganggu.

" Apa tidak apa-apa? "

Nell yang melihat muka Tatsuki sudah mencerminkan rasa ke tidak enakan, hanya bisa tersenyum seraya berkata, " hahahah Tatsuki-chan. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan kamu main kerumah ku. Aku akan senang kalau ada teman yang main kerumah ku "

" B-baik lah kalau kamu bilang begitu " Kata Tatsuki seraya tersenyum juga ke arah Nell.

" Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saja "

" Ayo " Kata Orihime seraya melihat kearah Tatsuki dengan muka senang. Tatsuki pun hanya memberikan senyuman + anggukan sebagai tanda mensetujui ide dari mereka berdua.

Kemudian mereka pun pergi bersama ke rumah Nell ( atau mungkin bisa di bilang rumah Hallibel ).

Di jalan mereka bercerita tentang cowok-cowok kelas mereka seperti Ichigo dan pasangannya dan juga teman-teman Orihime lainnya.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Nell.

" Halli...aku pulang. Aku bawa teman kesini " Kata Nell seraya berjalan kearah yang Tatsuki dan Orihime pikir adalah ruang tamu.

Rumah nya cukup besar dan luas. Seperti rumah-rumah jaman Edo. Sangat berbau Jepang.

Tapi ada beberapa tempat yang berbau Spanyol. Sepertinya pemilik rumah ini tidak mau kehilangan adat Spanyol nya.

Di sana juga terlihat tempat seperti Dojo untuk berlatih pedang. Entah siapa pemilik rumah ini, tapi kelihatannya dia orang yang mempunyai skill berpedang atau sejenis itu.

Orihime pun melihat sekeliling nya. Terdapat foto perkawinan yang di figurakan.

Sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan sangat cerah di dalam foto itu.

Orihime pun terus melihat foto itu. Sang pengantin prianya sedang memegang pinggul seraya tersenyum sang pengantin wanitanya. seperti ingin di peluk. Dan pengantin wanitanya sedang membawa bunga. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Terlihat sang wanita mengembangkan senyum yang tidak terlalu lebar, tapi seperti tertawa bahagia.

' Pasangan yang bahagia ya ' Kata Orihime membantin di hatinya.

Dan ya memang benar itu.

" Itu adalah aku dan mendiang suami ku " Kata seseorang dari belakang Orihime sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan nada yang agak dingin.

Orihime agak kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia pun langsung menengok ke belakannya.

Di lihat nya sesosok wanita anggun. Berkulit coklat, mata aqua yang sunggu menawan dan juga rambutnya yang pirang.

Dengan melihat kecantikan itu, Orihime agak sedikit nervous di lihat oleh wanita itu.

Orihime mengingat sangat jelas bahwa dia lah yang bersama Ulquiorra,Nell dan anak perempuan berambut coklat itu. Dia yang berada di pemakaman bersama mereka. Dia ingat jelas wajah wanita itu sedikit sedih saat berdoa di depan makam itu.

Kemudian Nell pun menghampiri sang wanita itu.

" Hallibel, ini Tatsuki Arisawa dan Orihime Inoue. Mereka akan belajar bersama dengan ku " Kata Nell seraya menunjuk orang yang dia maksud.

Kemudian Orihime dan Tatsuki pun membungkuk seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang pada umumnya, seraya berkata " Selamat sore Halibel-san "

" Selamat sore kalian semua. Oke Nell, kalian boleh langsung ke kamarmu saja. Aku akan buatkan minum untuk kalian "

Kemudian Nell pun menggiring kedua temannya itu ke kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

Kemudian.

" Yo Nell, bawa teman nih? " Kata seseorang yang ada di seberang. Sesosok lelaki itu berporos kekar seperti Ichigo, tapi ini lebih dari Ichigo. Dan rambutnya sedikit mencolok, berwarna biru. Dia terlihat sedang menyandar di sebuah pilar lorong rumah seraya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Grimmjow..tumben kamu ke sini. Biasanya kamu kesini kalau ada masalah dengan pacar mu " Kata Nell dengan nada menggoda Grimmjow.

" Memang tidak boleh kalau aku kesini dengan tidak membawa masalah ku? "

" Boleh saja sih, tapi tumben saja, melihat mu main kesini tanpa minta pendapat dari Hallibel atau aku tentang pacar mu Soi fon "

" Tch...berisik " Katanya dengan membuang muka, mereka pun bisa melihat semburat pink di mukanya.

Nell yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa tertawa seraya berkata, " hahaha oke-oke...aku akan ke kamar dulu. Mereka ini adalah teman sekelasnya Ulquiorra. Aku pikir kamu mengenal salah satu wajah mereka " dengan nada berbisik kearah Grimmjow.

Kemudian Grimmjow pun melihat salah satu per satu dari cewek yang ada di belakang Nell.

" Nell, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang di sebelah cewek yang berambut seperti lelaki itu. Yang berambut bagai senja itu. Dia yang menghampiri Ulquiorra. Kalau aku tidak salah " katanya dengan nada berbisik kearah Nell.

Nell pun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Grimmjow seraya berkata, " Sip Grimm, Thanks. Aku bakal cari info dari mereka "

Kemudian mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow sendiri di lorong itu.

"Ano...Nell-chan, itu siapa? " kata Orihime.

" Oh, itu Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Itu...bisa di bilang saudara jauh dari Ulquiorra. Dan Hali adalah kakak ku, orang tua kami dan orang tua Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra adalah saudara, jadi bisa di bilang kita adalah saudara " Beber Nell tentang hubungan mereka satu sama lain.

" Dan yang kamu lihat di foto itu adalah saat Hallibel dan Stark menikah. Oh ya aku belum bilang ya...Suami hali...Stark, meninggal karena kecelakaan di jalan saat dia baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan nya " Sambung Nell seraya masih berjalan mmimpin kearah kamarnya.

"Oh...jadi begitu. Aku turut berduka "

" Ahaha itu sudah cerita dulu..tapi Hali kadang-kadang kesepian. Ini adalah rumah peninggalan Stark. Kamu tahu, Stark bisa di bilang salah satu pengusaha kaya di perusahaan XX. Karena dia sekarang sudah meninggal, Setengah dari saham yang dia tanam jatuh ke tangan Hali dan entah kenapa setengahnya di berikan pada Ulquiorra "

" Oh.." adalah kata yang dia ucapkan setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang itu semua.

Setelah beberapa menit berdiam-diaman, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di kamar Nell.

Lalu Nell pun membuka pintu kamarnya yang lumayan besar itu. Lalu masuk kedalamnya.

Seraya dia masuk kedalamnya, Nell pun merasakan kalau Orihime terkesan sungkan untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

" Orihime, ayo masuk. Jangan diam di situ saja " seraya tertawa kecil.

Orihime pun hanya tersenyum malu-malu karena tingkah lakunya yang kadang-kadang tidak terlalu wajar.

Sebetulnya dari tadi, Orihime bukannya diam saja, melainkan sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Orihime sungguh imaginative, tapi tidak pada tempatnya.

Kemudian Orihime pun hanya berkata, " A-ah iya..."

Lalu Orihime pun masuk kekamar Nell.

Mereka mengerjakan apa yang mereka ingin kerjakan. Seperti PR, tugas-tugas, belajar bersama ( khususnya untuk Nell, karena dia masih anak baru ) dsb.

Setelah mereka mengerjakan Tugas dan sebagainya.

"Wuaaah akhirnya selesai juga..." Kata Nell seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, melakukakn stretching.

" Iya, Akhirnya selesai juga. Oh ya kamu mengerti kana pa yang aku ajarkan tadi? "

" tentu saja Orihime. Kamu cock kalau jadi guru, Aku mengerti apa yang kamu ajarkan " Kata Nell tersenyum kearah Orihime seraya kepalanya bertumpu ke kedua tangan kanannya.

" Ah biasa saja...aku hanya mengikuti cara mengajar kakak ku. Cara itu selalu efectiv kepada ku "

Lalu mereka pun membicarakan tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Dari masalah hobi, keluarga dan sebagainya.

Dari penjelasan Orihime, Nell baru tahu kalau dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen dan Kakak nya yang biasa mengasuhnya sudah tiada. Nell iba dengan keadaan temannya yang setiap hari harus melakukan kerja part time untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Uang yang biasa di kirimkan oleh orang tuanya hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sekolahnya. Sungguh malah nasib Orihime.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau kehidupanmu seperti itu. Maaf kalau aku menyinggung masalah itu "Kata Nell dengan muka muram, melihat kebawah.

Orihime yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil seraya berkata, "a-ah tidak apa-apa Nell, aku sudah terbiasa kok " seraya melambaikan tangannya bermaksud agar Nell tidak perlu berwajah muram seperti itu.

" Tapi kan...apa orang tua mu tidak mengkhawatirkan mu? "

" Semenjak Kakak membawa ku pergi, mereka sadar apa yang di lakukan mereka kepada ku itu salah. Setelah mereka tahu bahwa Kakak sudah tiada, mereka menjemputku dan mengatakan kepada ke maaf dan meminta ku kembali kepada mereka. Tapi aku terlalu takut kalau seandainya mereka melakukan itu kepada ku lagi, jadi aku menolak tawaran mereka. Tapi tenang saja Nell, aku tidak apa-apa kok " Beber Orihime seraya tersenyum kearah Nell yang dari tadi cemberut mendengar seperti apa orang tua Orihime.

" B-baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu Orihime "

Kemudian setelah itu, suasana pun menjadi sunyi. Taka da satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Suara jam dinding pun mulai terdengar sangat keras di kamar itu karena saking sunyinya suasana.

Orihime yang tidak terlalu tahan dengan keadaan itu, memulai pembicaraan.

" J-jadi Nell...apa hubungan kalian ? "

Dengan itu nell kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Orihime.

Kalian? Maksudnya aku dengan siapa? Perasaan aku tidak membicarakan tentang Nnoitra? Kalian siapa maksudnya?

" Kalian ? "

" M-maksudku...kamu dan Schiffer-san "

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Orihime, Nell pun tertawa.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang di pikir kan oleh Ulquiorra kalau dia mendengar ini.

Kemudian beberapa pemikiran pun terlintas di otak Nell.

" Aku dan Ulqui tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok...yah bisa di bilang kami hanya teman biasa. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Memang kenapa kamu menanyakan itu ? " Kata Nell dengan nada menggoda.

Dan benar saja muka Orihime langsung memerah seperti tomat.

Nell pun penasaran dengan reaksi Orihime yang seperti itu, Lalu dia pun melanjutkan pemikiran usilnya akan kejadian ini.

" Kamu suka Ulquiorra? "

Dengan begitu, muka Orihime sangat memerah bagai kan cabai merah yang sangat segar. Lalu dia pun berkata, " a-ah t-tidak kok..tidak...tidak sama sekali. Dia itu dingin dan cara bicaranya kasar. Tidak seperti Kurosaki-kun yang bicaranya tidak kasar..."

Lalu Orihime pun menundukkan kepalanya, menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Ya benar saja, Ichigo Kurosaki. Sang jagoan di club pedang itu adalah cinta pertamanya dan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mengapa? Itu karena sang Jagoan sudah mempunyai pujaan hatinya, yaitu Rukia Kuchiki.

Entah apa yang dilihat sang jagoan dari Rukia, tapi itu membuat Orihime sangat sakit hati. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia mengejar Ichigo, tapi tak pernah dapat. Ia hanya mendapat kan rasa sakit yang sangat pedih di hatinya.

Kemdian ia mengingat masa-masa Ichigo bermesraan dengan Rukia di depan mata Orihime. Sudah beberapa kali Ichigo melakukan itu di depan Orihime, dan itu sangat sakit. Tapi dia terus bertahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir, agar semua yang di sekitarnya tidak merasa khawatir karena rasa sedih nya yang mendalam itu.

Tapi untuk saat ini, air mata Orihime mengalir tanpa sepengetahuan Orihime.

Nell yang melihat itu bigung harus berbuat apa. Hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah memeluk Orihime. Dan dia pun melakukan nya.

Seraya dia melakukannya dia pun membisikkan sesuatu agar Orihime tenang dan berhenti menangis.

" Sudah-sudah...tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu...Mungkin seseorang selain dial ah yang terbaik untukmu. Sudah jangan menangis "

Orihime yang mendengar itu teringat akan apa yang sang anak kecilyang pernah meramal kan nasibnya itu. Dan perkataan yang sang anak katakan sama dengan apa yang di katakan Nell, _' Bukan jodoh '._

Kemudian Orihime pun berusaha berbicara dengan seringnya sesegukan yang diakibatkan oleh tangisannya itu.

" N-nell...k-kamu kenal dengan a-anak yang b-berambut hitam, memiliki mata biru salju dan kulit putih pucat? "

" Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya...memang kenapa ? "

" Tidak..bukan apa-apa "

Lalu Orihime pun memeluk kembali Nell seraya berkata, " Terima kasih Nell, karena sudah mau memberi ku nasihat "

" Aku tahu kalau kamu sedih, aku tahu itu. Lagi pula itu adalah cinta pertama mu, biasanya cinta pertama tidak mudah di lupakan. Tapi menurutku kamu sebaiknya mencoba melupakan Kurosaki ini, karena semakin lama kamu memikirkannya kamu pasti merasa sedih bukan? "beber Nell seraya melihat wajah sedih Orihime yang sekarang kaget dengan apa yang dia katakan. Orihime terlihat ingin membalas apa yang Nell katakan, tapi sebelum dia bisa, Nell sudah menimpali nya sebelum Orihime.

"...Tapi itu dari penglihatan ku, terserah kamu mau memngikuti saranku atau tidak "

" I-iya..aku mengerti. Memang selama ini aku tidak melaju kedepan. Masih Stuck di satu tempat...terima kasih Banyak Nell, karena sudah memberikan ku nasihat"

" Sama-sama "

Kemudian suasana mulai sunyi.

Sekarang giliran Nell yang memulai pembicaraan.

" Kamu tahu Orihime...Ulquiorra selalu memperhatikanmu loh.."

Orihime yang sedang meminum minuman yang sudah di sediakan dari tadi oleh pelayan rumah ini pun, tersedak seraya mendengar perkataan itu. Lalu mukanya pun mulai memerah satu tingkatdari sebelumnya. Dia tampak salah tingkah dengan apa yang Nell katakan.

Nell yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

" Ahahaha...sebetulnya aku tidak sengaja melihat Ulqui yang memerhatikanmu. Dan aku rasa seluruh kelas sudah mengetahui itu "

" N-Nell..kamu tidak sedang bercanda kan " Kata Orihime dengan nada yang sedikit gelagapan seraya menyunggingkan alisnya, menyatakan dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Nell.

" Untuk apa aku bohong Orihime. Lagi pula dari posisi tempat ku duduk, itu sangat terlihat sekali kalau Ulqui sedang memerhatikanmu. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, tapi yang pasti adalah dia memerhatikanmu "

Sebelum Orihime bisa membalas apa yang di katakan oleh Nell, alaram jam pun bernunyi menyatakan bahwa hari sudah sangat sore.

Lalu Orihime melihat bahwa jam sudah menyatakan pukul 5.30 dan dia harus pulang, takut kemalaman.

" Nel, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, aku takut kemalaman di jalan. Terima kasih akan nasihatnya "

" ah iya sama-sama... "

Lalu mereka pun membereskan barang-barang mereka masing-masing. Setelah mereka selesai membereskan barang masing-masing, mereka pun keluar dari kamar itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Setelah samapai di pintu depan.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa jalan sendiri, tidak mau dianter? "

"ah tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok "

Kemudian Orihime pun meninggal kan kediaman itu.

Di jalan Orihime pun masih memikirkan tentang Ulquiorra yang memerhatikan nya di sekolah.

Apa benar dia selalu memerhatikan ku? Kalau itu memang benar berarti hawa aneh yang aku rasakan itu benar ?

Setelah berpikir lama di jalan, Orihime pun memutuskan kalau besok dia akan membuktikannya sendiri.

Dia terlalu penasaran dengan ini semua.

* * *

**AHAHAHAHA FINALY I ALREADY FINISH THIS...**

**Oke wahai para penduduk fanfiction yang membaca ini, aku bermaksud membuat fict ini slow but sure...**

**Aku gak mau tergesa-gesa.**

**Kalau ada beberapa yang ber komentar kurang nuansa romancenya, itu karena aku ingin membuatnya slow but sure ( udah di bilang tadi )**

**Jadi yah sabar aja oke...please bare with me you guys**

**Ulqui : -senyum-senyum sendiri-**

**Me : -takut dengan keadaan ulqui yang gak jelas- oke ulqui, kamu berhasil membuatku merinding...lo ngapain senyum-senyum kayak gitu**

**Ulqui : seneng**

**Me : yah seneng kenapa kalong**

**Ulqui : seneng akhirnya aku bisa merasakan onna ku**

**Me : ara?**

**Ulqui : fic mu yang Rate M...kayaknya gw bakal seneng nih kerja ama lo**

**Me : dasar...kalong mesum. Mau mu**

**Grimm : -muncul mendadak- gak nyangka ulqui bakal kayak gini...padahal dulunya gak dingin kayak es**

**Me : iya...gw juga heran. Tapi gw gak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Gw mah yang penting dia nurut ama gw dan jadi Ulquihime Canon buat gw, Gw udah seneng kok**

**Grimm : ni lagi author mesum, kayaknya gara-gara lo, si kalong jadi ikutan mesum dah**

**Me : yah...biarkan, itu kan sudah naluri cowok. Sekali kena yang begitu pasti ketagihan...yah sudah wajar. Lo kalo kena juga pasti ketagihan**

**Grimm : ...( buset ni orang kok nebak dengan mudahnya ya )**

**Me ; ngomong-ngomong hime kemana? Kok gak keliatan?**

**Ulqui : masih di tidur...**

**Me : lo emang jagoan ya...udah jam 10 pagi masih belom bangun juga? Kayaknya dia kewalahan yan ngadepin lo –dengan entengnya ngomong kayak gitu-**

**Ulqui : -blushing- Oke qana, yang begitu jangan di bahas disini. Ini masih Rate T...nanti aja kalo di Rate M**

**Me : oh oke dah...Grimm, bisa minta tolong ga?**

**Grimm : lo rusuh aja ya, gw lagi pingin nyantai di kasur lo [ loh emang mau ngapain di kasur]**

**Me : tolong beritahu orang-orang dun buat RnR ya –tampang imut + puppy eyes-**

**Grimm : -terkena keimutan qana- gak, gak mau...imbalannya apa dulu**

**Me : es krim?**

**Grimm : gw beli ndiri juga bisa itu**

**Me : Hp?**

**Grim : Gw gak butuh benda berisik kayak gitu...**

**Me : yah lo maunya apa?**

**Grimm : gw mau...badan lo?**

**Me : hah? Lo mau nyincang gw? Nanti gak ada Ulquihime Rate M lagi loh?**

**Ulqui : dan gw gak akan membiarkan itu terjadi –udah megang pedang-**

**Grimm : tunggu dulu bego...bukan begitu. Eeeh...gw mau Rate M**

**Me : gak ngerti...( sok innocent banget ya gw )**

**Grimm : -sonido ke qana lalu gendong qana-**

**Me : Huh? Grimm, turunin gw...gw mau di apain?**

**Grimm : gw mau Rate M ama lo**

**Me : What The fuck? Hell no! Someone help Me –meronta-ronta di grimm-**

**Grimm : gw gak peduli lo mau ngomong apa...-sonido pergi-**

**Me : NOOOOOOO SOMEONE HELP MEEE .**

**Ulqui : yah pada akhirnya gw juga kan yang bilang. Ya udah...RnR ya...dan siapa pun yang ingin menyelamatkan qana, bisa ikutin plang yang tersedia –tiba-tiba ada plang entah dari mana-**

**Tolong jangan kecewakan Qana. Kalo dia kecewa, Rate M gw bakal gak diterusin lagi. Harap Di Review sebanyak-banyaknya ya...**

**Kritik dan saran akan di terima dengan sangat lapang dada...**

**Me : WHAT THE HELL !GET OFF OF ME YOU JERK...KYAAAA SOMEONE HELP MEE!**


	7. The Truth

**Yooo whats up bro...**

**All the fanfiction citizen...halo semuanya –tampang liyer-**

**Ulqui : nape lo, tampang udah kayak orang sakaw aja ( kok ulqui jadi betawi ya? )**

**Me : yaaaah...gimana ya...-tampang lebih sakaw dari yang tadi-...gw abis baca hentai doujinnya Gin ama rukia...gak jelas dan giin nya rape face gitu...**

**Ulqui : ckckckcckc puasa qana...puasa**

**Me : hahahahah kalo gw puasa mah malah dosa**

**Ulqui : lah?**

**Me : gw kan lagi sakit bulanan cewek ( anda tahu maksud saya kan )..**

**Ulqui : tuh kan bener lo dapet =,=**

**Me : ahahah iya XD**

**Grimm : ( tunggu? Kalo dia dapet, berarti pas itu...selamaaat...-lega mode )**

**Me : eh ada grimm, kenapa? Kok tampangnya lega gitu?**

**Grimm : ( oke dia gak inget kejadiannya...selamaaat –tambah lega- )**

**Me : oke lo mulai bikin gw takut**

**Grimm : oh gak apa kok ^^**

**Me : okeeey...baiklah, bleach bukan punya gw, kalo iya mungkin namanya bukan bleach melainkan detergend ( ? ) **

**Oh ya...ngomong-ngomong tentang disclaimer...**

**Aku hanya ingin bilang, siapa pun yang mendasari ceritanya dengan cerita ku ( which`s the H.i.B ) bukannya saya melarang dan bukannya saya Ge-er dan bukan juga nyari hak ( dan sebetulnya gw punya hak ngomong kayak gini ), tapi tolong jangan di copyright ( A.K.A mengklaim karya orang sebagai karya sendiri dengan mengkamuflase [ atau dengan cara licik apapun ] membedakan karya orang tersebut supaya beda. Padahal intinya sama ) ya...**

**gw bikinnya dengan susah payah ( dan sebetulnya gak susah payah sih, susah aja ) dan bikinnya semalam suntuk. Jadi tolong hormati saya sebagai Author di sini –bow to them-**

**Ulqui : wah parah tuh kalo ada yang begitu...**

**Me : he eh...padahal gw bikinnya ampe jam 1 malem-an lo DX**

**Ulqui : sabar...biasanya orang yang kayak gitu gak punya ide yang lebih bagus dari lo dan kalo iya ini benar terjadi. Berarti imaginasi lo patut di acungkan jempol...**

**Me : makasih ya Ulqui...kamu udah bikin gw semangat nulis lagi**

**Ulqui : ( sebetulnya ini juga demi cerita ni anak yang lain [ the Rate M ] biar terus di lanjutin dan di tambah unsur 'itu 'nya )**

**Me : Heleeeh dasar. Ternyata niat lo sama mesumnya ama gw...dasar Kalong Muna –ngegampar ulqui pake bantal-

* * *

**

Special Girl

The Truth

Setelah Orihime mengetahui apa yang dia tahu tentang Ulquiorra kemarin dari Nell, ke esokan nya pun dia mengecek, apakah yang di katakan Nell itu benar, atau hanya sebuah _teaser_ belaka. Dia tidak tahu.

Maka dari pada itu, dia pun berusaha mengeceknya.

" Ohayo Orihime " Kata seorang gadis berambut hitam acak-acakan, sahabat terbaik Orihime. Untuk saat ini...

" Ohayo Tatsuki-chan ", balasnya dengan senyum ramah khasnya.

Pagi ini adalah pagi cerah seperti biasa dan Orihime akan memulai berburu kebenaran di hari yang sangat cerah ini.

Pagi ini, dia melihat sang cowok yang dia jadikan target berburu pun sudah menunjukkan batang hidungnya di sekolah.

Duduk di tempat seperti biasa dan dengan muka datar seperti biasa. Tidak ada gelagat untuk memperhatikan Orihime sama sekali.

Orihime yang duduk di serong pojok dari posisi duduk sang cowok pun tidak terlalu bisa memerhatikan sang cowok tersebut, tapi dia mengharuskan dirinya untuk mencari kesempatan mencari kebenaran dari apa yang akan di lakukan sang cowok tersebut.

Guru pun masuk dengan membawa bahan materi untuk pembelajaran kali ini.

Seraya sang guru menyiapkan apa yang ingin ia bilang, salah satu murid pun memberi aba-aba kepada teman sekelasnya untuk berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada sang guru.

" Berdiri "

Para murid pun berdiri.

" Beri salam "

Lalu dengan serentak, para murid memberi salam kepada sang guru yang masih sibuk dengan bahan materi yang akan di ajarkan kepada mereka.

" Selamat pagi buuu "

" Ya selamat pagi. Sekarang kalian bisa duduk kembali "kata sang guru seraya merapikan diri sebelum mengajar para murid tersebut.

Setelah para murid duduk kembali, sang guru pun menyuruh para murid untuk mebuka halaman dari buku pelajaran mereka.

Pelajaran kali ini adalah Sosialogi, sang guru pun menjelaskan tentang macam-macam bentuk sosial di publik.

Guru pun menerangkan dengan sangat jelas dan mudah di menegrti oleh para murid.

Sesekali sang guru pun memberi _joke _tentang beberapa kebudayaan dengan tampang tidak berdosanya itu.

Dan anak-anak pun tertawa mendengar celotehan sang guru tersebut. Tidak terkecuali cowok yang sekarang Orihime terus awasi, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Walau tidak terlalu terlihat dari beberapa posisi bangku teman-temannya, tapi Orihime bisa melihat jelas bahwa sang cowok tersebut tersenyum memdengar apa yang di katakan gurunya tersebut.

' Ternyata dia masih manusia biasa ' Batin Orihime.

Setelah sesi penjelasan berakhir, sekarang saatnya memberikan tugas yang sudah di rencanakan oleh sang guru tersebut sejak awal.

" Oke kelas, kalian tahu sekarang waktunya apa? " Tanya guru bidang Sosial itu kepada para muridnya yang dengan antengnya memerhatikan sang guru bercuap-cuap.

Lalu para murid pun menjawab dengan serempak. Kecuali Ulquiorra tentunya.

" Kami tidak tahu pak "

" Sekarang waktunya T.U.G.A.S "

Dan dengan ejaan tersebut, para murid langsung terlihat lesu, beberapa ngedumel sendiri dan beberapa terlihat sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan di katakan gurunya setelah itu.

Orihime juga salah satu dari sekian banyak murid yang berada di situ, dia pun berbicara kepada sahabat baiknya yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

Seraya menghela napas, Orihime pun mengeluh tentang tugas yang akan di berikan oleh gurunya nanti.

"Haaah...hari ini kan banyak PR dan tugas dari beberapa guru "

" Iya...pak guru gak kira-kira nih " Kata Tatsuki memompang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

Lalu guru mereka pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Oh ayolah anak-anak...bapak sudah bikin konfirmasi dengan guru Inggris kalian. Jadi tugas ini adalah bagain dari tugas Inggris kalian " beber sang guru kepada para murid.

Para murid pun sedikit lega dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Seteidaknya mereka tidak menerima tugas dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Karena biasanya, guru Bahasa Inggris di sekolahnya lumayan galak dan terkenal dengan suka memberi banyak tugas.

Sama seperti guru matematikanya.

Mungkin kalau sekolah ini di beri fasilitas memilih siapa yang sering memberi tugas terbanyak setap tahun, mungkin hasilnya adalah :

Guru Matematikanya

Guru Bahasa Inggrisnya

Guru Kimia nya

Kemudian terdengar kembali suara guru sosialnya yang sedang bercuapcuap di depan dengan suara di naikkan satu atau dua oktav agar anak muridnya mendengarkan dia.

" Ayo-ayo dengar dulu. Tugas kalian kali ini adalah membuat film ber genre apa saja. Dan tentu saja tidak ada adegan porno atau apa pun itu namanya. Bapak tidak akan menerima hasil film kalian, bila berunsur sensual. Kalian juga harus membuat film ini berdasarkan materi pelajaran term kali ini.

Dan ingat, karena ingat, karena bapak berkolaborasi dengan gur bahasa Inggris kalian. Maka dalam dialog di film tersebut, kalian harus mengunakan Bahasa Inggris..." Kata sang guru seraya memainkan spidol papan tulis.

Melihat anak muridnya mulai kebingungan dengan apa yang ia katakan dan ada yang beberapa yang sudah mengerti, lalu tampang mereka tambah lesu dari pada sebelumnya.

Lalu dia pun melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

" Karena murid di kelas ini ada 50 orang, maka bapak akan membagi kelompok menjadi 10 kelompok yang satu kelompok terdiri dari 5 orang. Karena bapak terlalu adil untuk membiarkan kalian memilih siapa anggota kelompok kalian dan membuat beberapa anak terpaksa menerima anggota yang dianggap mereka **tidak berguna **( Author note : yang di bold itu intonasinya di teken ), maka bapak yang akan memilih siapa saja di kelompok itu dengan laptop bapak "

Lalu sang guru pun mengeluarkan laptopnya yang kemungkinan merek Apple itu, lalu menyalakan sang laptop.

Orihime tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Yang dia pikirkan adalah apakah cowok yang Nell bilang kemarin itu memperhatikan dia.

Karena tidak sanggup membendung rasa ke ingin tahuannya, dia pun melirik kearah sang cowok tersebut.

Dia mengusahakan sesusah apa pun untuk tidak terlihat oleh sang cowok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer itu agar tidak mengetahui bahwa dia memperhatikan dia ( balik ).

Dia pun meliriknya dengan berpura-pura melihat keserong, dimana sang guru berada sekarang. Tapi sebetulnya dia mencuri pandang dengan ekor penglihatannya.

Dan benar saja, ternyata sang cowok memperhatikannya.

Entah apa yang menarik dari dirinya, tapi kenyataannya sang cowok memperhatikannya.

Mungkin sekilas ia tak bisa melihatnya, tapi bila di lihat baik-baik dia bener melihat dia.

Ulquiorra Schiffer melihatnya.

Dan dari sinar matanya, terlihat dia penasaran dengan dia.

Orihime.

Dia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

Orihime.

Dia mendengarnya lagi.

" Woy Orihime "Kata seseorang disebelahnya sedang berteriak seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Lalu dengan sekejap, Orihime kembali kedunia nyatanya. Dan karena itu terjadi terlalu singkat untuk otak Orihime menerima, dia pun langsung berdiri dan berkata, " Ya pak? " dengan suara di naikkan satu oktav dari biasanya seraya mengacungkan tangannya tinggi. Seolah-olah memberi tahu sang guru bahwa Orihime hadir.

Dan seluruh kelas sekarang memerhatikan Orihime dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak terkecuali sang cowok yang dari tadi dia perhatikan dari ekor penglihatannya.

Sang guru pun bingung dengan apa yang Orihime lakukan. Tapi secara singkat, sang guru langsung menyesuaikan diri, lalu bertanya pada Orihime.

" Kamu ingin menjawab pertanyaan bapak? "

Orihime yang mengira bahwa sang guru memanggil dia tadi pun memasang muka bingung ke sang guru. Dan guru pun membalasnya dengan senyum bingung.

" Loh? Bapak tadi tidak memanggil saya? "

" Ya tadi, tapi sekarang tidak " Balas sang guru dengan tampang bingung seraya mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu berjalan kearah satu meja yang ada di depan Orihime.

Lalu sang guru yang melihat Orihime hanya terdiam saja, lalu berkata, " Karena kamu sudah mengacungkan tangan saat saya bertanya tentang mengapa harus ada budaya di suatu negara, maka kamu harus menjawabnya..."

Orihime yang dari tadi tidak terlalu mendengarkan sang guru, terlalu sibuk melihat cowok yang bermata hijau yang menghipnotis itu. Dan sekarang di suruh menjawab pertanyaan gurnya, Sekarang kalang kabut di dalam pikirannya. Mencari jawaban yang di butuhkan.

Tapi tidak menemukannya.

" Ayo Inoue, bapak tadi baru menjelaskannya " Kata sang guru ingin mempercepat jalan pikir Orihime.

Orihime pun tambah bingung ingin menjawab apa. Yang di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah mata hijau I terus memerhatikan dia.

Dan dengan dia berlagak berpikir begini, mencari perhatian massa, mata hijau sang cowok itu pun semakin leluasa melihatnya.

Dia tahu itu.

Oke, balik kemasalah yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Sekarang Orihime berada di ambang ke-maluan yang sangat besar. Mungkin sangat besar itu sangatlah berlebihan di kasus ini.

Dia pun mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan sang guru, tapi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

" Pak.."

" Ya? "

" Gak tahu "

Dengan jawaban polos Orihime, seluruh kelas pun tertawa, ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, mungkin tidak terlalu terbahak-bahak.

Dan ada juga yang bilang ' bodoh '

Sang guru pun menahan tawa yang sangat kencang, sampai-sampai mukanya memerah dan mukanya juga memerah.

" Hump...o-oke I-Inoue...kamu boleh duduk. Lain kali perhatikan bapak ya, kalau bapak sedang menjelaskan "

Orihime pun duduk seraya menutup mukanya yang sudah memerah bagaikan apel rebus.

Orihime sangat malu atas kebodohannya yang termakan oleh hipnotis mata Ulquiorra pada saat itu dan juga termakan oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Tatsuki yang melihat Orihime mulai termakan pikirannya sendir pun langsung mengajak Orihime berbicara.

" Orihime, sedang apa kamu? "

Orihime pun membalas dengan melihat ke arah sahabat baiknya itu seraya menahan pipinya yang memerah itu.

"A-aku...hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu "

" Aku tahu kamu sedang memeikirkan sesuatu, tapi apa? Jangan bilang kamu memerhatikan si cowok baru itu lagi " Kata Tatsuki seraya menyipitkan matanya bermaksud mengeluarkan tampang curiga kepada Orihime.

Orihime yang terkena curiga an Tatsuki dan curigaan itu ternyata benar, mulai kalang kabut, mencari alasan.

' Kenapa hari ini harus mencari banyak alas an untuk berbohong ' Batin Orihime seraya mencari keterangan yang tepat untuk Tatsuki.

" A-aku hanya memikirkan...kalau saja kamu di perrebutkan oleh Ishida-kun atau Renji-kun dan mereka saling adu mulut tentang siapa yang akan mendapatkan mu. Lalu kamu datang melerai mereka, lalu..."

Sebelum Orihime bisa menyelesaikan apa yang akan di katakannya, Tatsuki langsung membantah perkataan Orihime dengan suara yang di naikkan 3 oktav, lalu berdiri seraya menggebrak meja. Dan sebetulnya itu teidak perlu...

" APA KAU BILANG? AKU DAN MEREKA? TIDAK AKAN PERNAH "

Dan pada saat itu juga seluruh kelas memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Tatsuki yang sekarang sedang berdiri dengan tangan masih diatas meja pun membantu. Melihat banyak mata yang melihat nya.

' Aduh...'

Guru pun sekarang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua lalu berkata, " Kalau kalian sudah cape di kelas ku, kalian bolkeh keluar duluan. 15 menit lagi waktunya istirahat. Kalau kalian mau kalian bisa jajan duluan. Tapi jangan harap saya akan bisa menerima kalian berdua lagi di kelas saya "

Dengan begitu, Orihime dan Tatsuki hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Malu dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, terutama Tatsuki.

Tatsuki pun langsung diam seribu bahasa setelah itu.

Orihime yang merasa bersalah dengan kebohongannya itu hanya bisa berkata, " m-maaf ya Tatsuki..."

"..."

" Kamu marah ya..."

" Tidak "

" Lalu? "

" Hanya sedikit kesal dengan imajinasi mu saja "

" Maaf..." Kata Orihime dengan nada memelas di samba dengan puppy eyes nya.

Tatsuki pun hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya berkata, " Haaa...iya. Aku maafin. Tapi jangan kamu ungkit itu lagi ya "

" Iya "

Lalu mereka pun kembali menjadi sahabat yang dipenuhi dengan canda tawa seperti biasa.

Lalu Tatsuki pun berkata lagi.

" Oh ya Orihime "

" Ya? "

" Kamu denger dengan siapa kamu akan membuat film? "

Dan dengan begitu, Orihime lupa bahwa dirinya sudah di panggil oleh sang guru. Dan sang guru pun juga bilang tadi.

Orihime juga tidak mendengar dengan siapa dia akan membuat film tersebut.

Dia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya tidak mendengar sama sekali apa yang sang guru sosial nya bilang.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mendengarnya. Memang aku dengan siapa? "

" Tadi aku dengar kamu sekelompok dengan Schiffer, Nell, Chad dan Renji " Kata Tatsuki seraya menyusrukkan kepalanya di tangannya yang terlipat rapi di atas meja.

" Tatsuki, aku tidak salah dengar kan? "

" Kamu dengar sendiri kan? "

Dan dengan itu, Orihime pun memutar kembali perkataan Tatsuki.

Orihime akan kerja kelompok dengan Ulquiorra itu?

Sepertinya akan menjadi suasana yang seru atau mungkin kebalikannya ya?

Setelah semua pelajaran selesai, Nell pun menghampiri meja Orihime.

" Hey, kita sekelompok. Nanti kita Shooting apa ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar " Kata Nelldengan nada bahagia nan cerianya.

Orihime pun tersenyum seraya berkata, " Ano...Nell-san, tentang kemaren di rumahmu. A-aku..."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Nell pun hanya bisa terkekeh. Dia tidak nyangka apa yang di katakannya kemaren masih dia ingat oleh Orihime.

" Tentu saja aku serius Orihime. Jangan kaku begitu ah, Dia lelaki yang baik kok " Katanya seraya menepuk punggung Orihime.

Tapi, sebelum Orihime bisa menjawab apa yang di katakan Nell, Nell pun pergi ketempat Ulquiorra.

Orihime bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Dan topik mereka yang pasti adalah tentang kerja kelompok yang di ramaikan oleh seluruh kelas.

Kemudian, Orihime mendengar suara Renji sedang mengeluh tentang kerja kelompok ini.

" Haaargh...kenapa kelompok kita dengan Si pundung itu? "

Mendengar Ulquiorra di katai pundung, Orihime tidak terima dengan perkataan Renji. Dia pun langsung berkata, " S-Schiffer-kun tidak pundung kok. Dia hanya pendiam " dengan nada yang lumayan pelan tapi masih bisa di dengarkan oleh Renji.

" Ahahaha...Inoue, dari mana kamu bisa tahu? "

" A-aku tahu kok "

Kemudian Nell pun menghampiri mereka.

" Hey-hey...sudah-sudah. Oke, ada yang punya ide tentang apa video kita kali ini? "

Kemudian semuanya termenung untuk sementara.

" Anoo...Tadi itu...memang temanya apa? " Kata Orihime seperti terlihat bingung.

Kemudian Renji pun terkekeh seraya berkata, " Memang dari tadi kamu tidak mendengarkan? "

" T-tidak " Kata Orihime seraya malu-malu.

Dan pada saat itu semua orang memasang kaget, sedikit kaget dan tampang What The? Mereka masing-masing.

Terkecuali Ulquiorra dan Tatsuki.

Kemudian Nell pun berkata, " beneran? Aku kira kamu memperhatikan "

Orihime pun menggeleng seraya menahan rasa panas di wajahnya agar tidak membuat mukanya memerah. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah terlambat.

" Ahahaha...ternyata Orihime walau tampangnya baik tapi bisa seperti ini juga ya " kata Nell dengan memasang tampang sweatdropnya.

Kemudian Nell pun mengembalikan topic semula.

Sekarang mereka membahas tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Tema dari tugas mereka adalah Culture. Jadi dari sini mereka bisa mengmbangkan sendiri.

Mereka di suruh membuat Video dari tema Culteure ini dan mereka bisa memilih culture dari Negara mana saja.

Dan mereka memilih untuk mengerjakan Negara Rusia.

* * *

**Me : wah Russia? My hometown –happy mode-**

**Grimm : giliran Negara sendiri malah senang.**

**Me : iya dong...Rusia itu walau kata orang Negara komunis dsb, tapi itu tetap my hometown. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Rusia, siapa yang mencetuskan?**

**Nell : itu tuh...si yang di sebutkan pundung tadi.**

**Me : walah? Dia toh..ya juga sih. Namanya itu kurang lebih kayak nama orang Rusia. Heh kalong, kamu itu dulunya orang mana sih?**

**Ulqui : ga tahu**

**Me : lah...terus kok bisa tahu nama sih kalo gak tahu?**

**Ulqui : Tanya Tite sana...dia kan nyiptain gw**

**Me : tidak membantu**

**Ulqui : emang gw mau ngebantu lo? Gr**

**Me : eswete lo...dasar. udah kalong, muna lagi...**

**Ulqui: terserah gw, hidup gw ini**

**Me : -ngernyitin mata terus balik ke pembaca- Baik sodara-sodara yang sudah setia membaca ini, saya akan mendeklarasi bahwa fict saya yang rate M akan saya –keburu di bekep ama Ulqui-**

**Ulqui : -ngebekep qana- awas kamu ya kalo bilang macem-macem. Lanjutin ga Lo...**

**Me : -masih di bekep- hwuiyarin lou ywang mwlai...**

**Ulqui : -ngelepasin bekepan- lo...awas ya lo**

**Me : makanya jangan mancing ya. Inget, lo udah pernah ngerasain gmana badan Orihime. Dan ingat, Gw author di sini yang bisa se-enaknya membuat mu sakit dsb. Ingat, ke utuhan rumah tangga mu dengan hime gw pegang. Kamu mau aku buat pilihan yang bisa menyakitkan kalian berdua? –tampang kejam appear-**

**Ulqui : pilihan seperti apa ? –nantang-**

**Me : mau aku buat kamu mati duluan terus aku buat kamu tersiksa melihat hime jejeritan manggil-manggil lo dan dia jadi down setelah kepergian mu. Atau kamu minta saya mencabut nyawanya di depan matamu dan membuatmu merasakan rasa sakit yang dalam dan kejam. Aku bisa membuat itu terwujud...-aura di belakang udah warnanya merah ke hitam-hitaman dan dengan intonasi di tekan-**

**Ulqui : ( shit...gw gak mau dia mati dan gw juga gak mau dia sakit karena gw )**

**Me : so...do you choose to follow my rule or you want me to do that...**

**Ulqui : maaf kan saya qana-sama**

**Me : that`s my good boy –sayap malaikat hitamnya keluar terus terbang kearah Ulqui, megang dagu ulqui- Ne podvedi menya ( jangan kecewakan saya ) **

**Ulqui : H..horosho ( baik )**

**Me : -smirks-

* * *

**

Merekan pun mebagi-bagi tugas satu sama lain.

Ulquiorra di tugasi membawa kamera dan sebagainya ( karena kata Nell, dia jago ngambil gambar dan hasilnya kayak fotographer )

Renji dan Chad di suruh menentukan setting mana yang bagus dsb.

Dan untuk Nell dan Orihime, mereka di tugasi untuk membawa Laptop dan tablet untuk acara membuat poster, editing dan membuat naskah.

Untuk kostum, mereka harus membawa masing-masing. Tapi harus sesuai dengan rolenya.

Dan karena mereka belum menentukan naskah yang sesuai dan mereka juga harus menentukan Genre apa yang akan mereka pakai untuk Film buatan mereka ini.

Yang paling mengesalkan adalah semua anggota harus menjalani role mereka. Ouwh...menyusahkan.

Setelah mereka bernegosiasi satu sama lain, mereka pun mensetujui bahwa mereka akan menggunakan genere Romance.

Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya?

Karena berhubung mereka sedang sibuk dengan pelajaran sekolah karena mereka sedang berada di sekolah, maka mereka akan mikirkan itu di rrumah salah satu anggota.

Tapi siapa?

Naaah mereka pun berhompimpa untuk menentukan dimana mereka akan memikirkan ini semua.

" Hompimpa " Kata semua anggota yang ada. Termasuk Ulquiorra.

Dan yang beruntung adalah...( Author note : mari kita pasang genderum gendang untung menambah ini lebih menarik )

.

.

.

.

.

" Hey Schiffer...Kamu kena "

Yap...yang kalah adalah Ulquiorra.

Malang nasibnya, tapi ini demi kepentingan sekolah.

Jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah.

Mereka pun berencana akan ke partemen Ulquiorra.

Setelah di apartemen Ulquiorra

" Ulquiorra...mana minumannya? " Kata Renji dengan seenaknya.

" Disini kamu mengerjakan tugas, bukan memesan minuman. Beli sendiri kalau mau minum " timbal Ulquiorra dengn ketus ke Renji.

Dan memang disini mereka mengerjakan tugas ( menentukan ) film mereka.

Dan yang sangat membuat tecengang adalah kamarnya yang sangat simple, beda dari pada yang lain.

Hanya ada barang penting saja. Tidak lebih dari pada itu.

" Okay...sekarang saat nya kita menentukan genre apa yang akan kita ambil "kata Nell menengahi Ulquiorra dan Renji yang sekarang bisa dibilang akan bertengkar ini.

Kemudian Chad pun mengungkapkan apa yang di pikirannya.

" Aku milih misteri "

" Gak, aku mau action " Kata Renji menimpali perkataan Chad.

Lalu Nell pun berpikir sejenak.

" Bagaimana kalau Romance campur action saja saja. Kita ambil dari Legenda putri Angsa Natasya "

Lalu semuanya pun berdiam diri sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana pemikiran mereka tentang ide Nell ini.

Kemudian Chad pun bertanya kepada Nell.

" Nell, aku kurang tahu tentang Cerita putri Natasya ini "

Nell pun berbalik badan lalu berkata, " Oh, it utu cerita tentang seekor angsa yang di tolong oleh pangeran karena di kejar pemburu. Karena ingin membalas budi, sang angsa berubah menjadi seorang putri yang cantik bernama Natasya "

Kemudian semua pun mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Nell.

Kemudian Renji pun berkata-kata.

" Oke, aku setuju. Yang penting ada adegan actionnya, saya setuju " Secara mengacungkan pedang bayangannya seolah-olah sedang berperang.

Nell pun gembira karena ada satu orang yang sudah setuju dengan pendapatnya itu.

"Oke, ada yang lain? "

Dan mereka pun berdiam diri sejenak.

" Aku setuju...aku suka cerita Romance "Kata Orihime seraya mengumbar senyum manis nya ke semua orang yang ada.

Dan akhirnya pun mau tidak mau Ulquiorra dan chad pun mengikuti kemauan mereka beretiga. Karena pakai voting pun maka hasilnya akan sama.

Kemudian Ulquiorra pun giliran untuk berbicara dengan nada dinginnya yang khas.

" Jadi siapa saja karakternya? "

Kemudian Nell mempunyai ide nakal yang akan membantu si muna dan si putri pemalu ini bisa menyatakan rasa masing-masing.

" Ah tenang saja, itu sudah aku atur. Dan karena aku tahu jalan ceritanya, aku yang akan jadi sutradara dan aku juga yang mebuat naskah. Ada yang keberatan? " Kata Nell seraya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Semua orang pun terdiam.

Lalu tiba-tiba Orihime dengan malu-malu mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya.

" Apa tidak apa-apa? "

" Tidak apa-apa kok. Oke, sekarang siapa yang bersedia jadi putri? Aku mencalonkan Orihime " Dengan nada yang sangat semanga, Nell pun mencalonkan Orihime.

Lalu Ulquiorra dan Chad pun mengangkat tangan dengan maksud untuk memilih.

' Bagus...sejauh ini aku bisa berhasil ' Kata Nell dalam hati.

Dengan begini rencana Nell hampir semuanya berhasil. Tinggal membuat kebohongan sedikit, maka Ulquiorra akan jadi calon yang pas buat Orihime.

" Oke, kalau begitu Sudah di tentukan kalai Orihime yang akan menjadi Putri angsanya "

Orihime pun kalang kabut kalau di suruh menjadi putri.

" Aduuuh Nell-san...aku tidak bisa menjadi putri, aku..."

Nell pun hanya bisa tersenyum seraya berkata, " Oh tenang saja Orihime, Semua akan baik-baik saja "

Tapi dalam hatinya, kita bisa melihat dirinya tertawa karena rencana membuat Orihime bersatu dengan Ulquiorra kemungkinan berhasil. Dia tertawa.

Dan sekarang, Giliran pemeran pangeran.

" Oke karena putri angsa sudah di tentukan, sekarang giliran pangeran.

Siapa yang mau jadi pangeran? "

Dan semuanya terdiam...

Tak ada balasan...

Karena terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Nell pun mencalonkan siapa yang ada di pikirannya.

" Oke...kalian lama. Aku...pilih Ulquiorra " Katanya seraya menunjuk Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun sedikit kaget.

What the? Kok aku?

Di dalam hati, Nell pun memberi senyuman puas.

Orihime dilain pihak agak terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengarnya.

Kalau Ulquiorra yang akan menjadi pangeran, dia tak tahu harus seperti apa.

Dia tidak mau malu di depan orang banyak dan dia juga tidak terlalu ingin kalau pangerannya bukan Ulquiorra.

Dia sebetulnya senang saat mendengar Nell mencalonkan Ulquiorra, tapi dia juga bimbang karena bila Ulquiorra yang akan menjadi pangeran, dia bakal grogi dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Nell pun melihat mata semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tidak ada yang membantah dia atau nyeletuk.

Kemudian pikirannya pun salah.

" Kenapa aku yang kamu calonkan? " Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada memerintahnya.

Nell yang sudah terbiasa dengan nada dingin khas Ulquiorra pun tersenyum manis seraya berkata, " Karena kamu yang pas jadi pangeran. Pangeran di legenda ini punya sifat yang pendiam dan dingin dan sangat terpencil dari social. Sama seperti kamu "

Kemudian Nell melihat mata Ulquiorra yang mengernyit menyatakan dia tidak suka dengan ide yang sekarang Nell pikirkan.

Kemudian Nell pun melanjutkan perkataaya.

" Karena pangeran di cerita ini sangat pendiam dan terpencil, dan dengan bantuan sang putri angsa, dia bisa merasakan apa yang ada di luar sana selain kerajaan nya "

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Nell, semua pun setuju. Karena tidak ada yang lebih cocok selain Ulquiorra untuk memerankan tokoh pangeran ini.

' Mission A, complete ' kata Nell dalam hati.

Di lain pihak Orihime pun tambah kalang kabut. Dia bingung, apa jadinya setelah ini.

Dia dan Ulquiorra, akan menjadi sangat dekat.

Lau Ulquiorra pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

' Dengan dia ya...apa jadi nya nanti..' kata Ulquiorra di dalam hati.

Kemudian Nell pun berkata lagi.

" Oke...kita akan melakukan shooting setelah naskah jadi, okay "

" Lalu bagaimana dengan kami? Jangan lupakan kami " Kata Chad dan renji secara bersaman.

Nell hampir lupa dengan peran mereka karena terlalu fokus menjadi cupid untuk Orihime. Lalu Nell pun berpikir sejenak untuk menentukan peran yang pas untuk Renji dan Chad.

" Oh ya...aku dapat ide. Chad, kamu jadi ayah putri angsa yang akan mencegah putri angsa untuk kembali ke dunia dan bertemu pangeran kembali. Dan Renji, kamu akan jadi Jendral perang yang akan membantu Ulquiorra untuk menyerang Chad "

Setelah mendengar itu Chad dan Renji pun melihat satu sama lain, lalu berpikir sejenak.

Kemudian...

" Oke, aku ikut dengan ide mu Nell " Kata Renji seraya menoleh ke arah Nell.

Kemudian dia pun menoleh kearah Chad lagi lau berkata, " sepertinya kita akan menjadi musuh, Chad "

" Iya " Balas Chad seraya mengangguk.

" Oke, karena semua sudah beres. Mari kita lanjutkan ini dengan semangat ! " Kata Nell menggugah semangat mereka.

Apa jadinya nanti...

Ulquiorra dan Orihime?

* * *

**Whuuuuiiiiih akhirnya selese juga...gak tahu ini yang keberapa.**

**Haaaah...kayak nya saya udah gak bias ngejanjiin apa-apa lagi...**

**Saya sudah cukup dengan ini semua.**

**Dan sorry kalo banyak typo dsb.**

**Gw belom sempet mengedit ini semua, jadi mohon di maklumi...**

**Gommene minna –nunduk-nunduk mengaku bersalah-**

**Nell : yaaaaay rencanaku berhasil**

**Me : iya nell...selamat ya...=w=**

**Nell : iya**

**Ulqui : ...**

**Hime : -dateng tiba-tiba- aduuuh...nell kok gitu siih..aku kan –nyadar ada ulqui- e-uh...S-Schiffer-s-san...**

**Ulqui : hmmn?**

**Hime : ng—nggak...**

**Me : haduuuuh...malu-malu kucing...ntar kalo udah deket nafsu-nafsu anjing...-geleng-geleng kepala-**

**Renji and Chad : kita di lupakan sama nell...**

**Me : sabar ya...tenag, gw gak bakal melupakan kalian kok**

**Renji : bener?**

**Me : ya bener, kalo gw lupa, lo gak bakal gw taroh di sini kan?**

**Renji : eheheh...iya juga ya. Makasihya qana.**

**Me : sama-sama ^^**

**Grimm : lo gak ngelupain mereka, tapi lo ngelupain gw**

**Me : ahahaha gak lah kitty sayangku X3**

**Grimm : buktinya apa?**

**Me : buktinya aku...ngomong ama kamu sekarang ^^**

**Grimm : begh...kalo gw gak ngomong sekarang, paling lo lupa**

**Me : gak lah...ya udah, sana tutup ini dulu. Nanti jalan-jalan yuk, kemana kek yang enak. Beli Ramen X3**

**Grimm : dasar...**

**Ya udah...riview ya, yang banyak.**

**Semakin banyak, semakin bagus.**

**Dan maaf kan qana kalau banyak typo dsb. Dia manusia juga yang punya salah dan bla-bla-bla...**

**Me : -megang tangan grimm- bye-bye...rivew-rivew ya XD**


	8. The Script, The Gym and The Gossip

**Yooha everybody...**

**This is me again..**

**Saya lagi gak ada ide buat H.i.B, jadi nya ke SG aja Xp**

**Grimm, traktir ramen –tampang udah kayak puppy eyes-**

**Grimm : traktir mulu, kemaren udah gw traktir**

**Me : pleaaasee –puppy eyes-**

**Grimm : =_="**

**Me : please Grimm-kun...**

**Grimm : oke-oke...ya abis ini selese. Puas...**

**Me : yaaaay...grimm-kun baik deh –meluk grimm-**

**Grimm : -blushing- e-eh...iya deh...**

**Ulqui : kalian itu...dari pada begitu mending pacaran aja sana**

**Me : ahahahaha...grimm kan emang pacarku ( untuk yang tahu silsilah saya, saya maka kalian akan tahu )**

**Ulqui : pasangan bodoh –tampang datar seperti biasa-**

**Me : -ngejek ulqui- week...biarin, dari pada lo gak maju-maju. PDKT aja harus di tuntun **

**Ulqui : bodo amat...**

**Me : ya udah, gw juga bodo amat**

**Bleach bukan punya saya. Tapi fict ini punya saya.**

**I`M ULQUIHIME MANIAC AND I`M PROUND TO BE THAT**

**

* * *

**

**SPECIAL GIRL**

**The Script, The Gym and The Gossip **

Akhirnya manuscript pun jadi.

Setelah berberapa hari di kerjakan oleh Nell, akhirnya tokoh, jalan cerita dan embel-embelnya pun sudah jadi.

Nell pun membawa script itu ke Sekolah agar teman-temannya tahu seperti apa nanti mereka dan membuat mereka mempunyai bayangan akan berdialog apa mereka nantinya.

**Sesampainya di sekolah**

Sebelum pelajaran di mulai, Nell pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengumpulkan anggota kelompoknya untuk membicarakn tentang film mereka ini.

" Okay semuanya, aku sudah bawa naskahnya. Nih "

Di taruh nya naskah itu di atas meja dan mempersilahkan para anggota kelompoknya untuk membaca bersama.

Seraya para anggotanya membaca naskah yang telah di buatnya, Nell pun memulai pembicaraan.

" Bagaimana? Baguskan? Itu hasil jerih payah saya bertanya kepada Internet. Dan juga Jerih payah saya bertanya kepada Nnoitra tentang ini. Karena Tesla yang tahu banyak tentang legenda ini " bebernya seraya menompang tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri dengan tangannya ke meja.

Ulquiorra pun bingung, apa hubungannya Nnoitra dengan naskah ini?

Dia pun lalu bertanya kepada Nell.

Dan Nell pun menjawab dengan entengnya.

" Karena aku ingin Nnoitra mengantarkan ku ke tempat Tesla. Tapi karena Nnoi sedang tidak mood dan ini adalah kepentingan yang sangat penting, maka Aku harus memancing mood Nnoi supaya mau ikut. Dan juga aku tidak tahu jalan di mana Tesla tinggal "

Setelah mendengar itu, Ulquiorra pun hanya bisa mengernyitkan matanya lalu menghela napasnya.

' Pasangan aneh ' batinnya berkata.

Nell pun mengetahui tatapan itu, dia pun langsung nyeletuk.

" Tatapan macam apa itu? "

" Tidak...bukan apa-apa " Jawab Ulquiorra seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke naskah yang ada.

Di sana tertera semua nama-nama yang akan di perankan di Film tersebut.

Lalu Ulquiorra pun melihat sebuah nama yang tertera disana.

_Nelliel Tu Oderchvank as The Hunter _

Kemudian dia pun menoleh ke arah Nell.

" Nell, kamu jadi pemburunya? "

Nell pun yang sedang duduk dengan santainya, merapikan buku yang akan di butuhkannya saat pembelajaran nanti pun langsung menoleh ke Ulquiorra.

" Iya...kan kalau kamu yang jadi pemburunya, nanti tidak seru. Lagi pula itu akan memudahkan aku mengambil gambar. Kemungkinan besar, aku yang akan banyak mengambil gambar tapi nanti kita bisa giliran mengambil gambar " Jelasnya ke Ulquiorra yang sekarang sedikit tahu apa maksud dari Nell.

" Nell " panggil Ulquiorra dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Dan Nell pun menjawab dengan nada yang ceria seperti biasa.

" Ya? "

Seraya memicingkan matanya sedikit, Ulquiorra pun menjawab pertanyaan Nell.

" Aku punya firasat buruk tentang kamu yang menjadi produsernya "

Dengan begitu, Nell pun mengembangkan senyum liciknya ke Ulquiorra seraya berkata, "ah, kamu bisa saja Ulquiorra. Aku kan hanya berniat untuk membantu. Lagi pula aku yang tahu ceritanya kan? "

Sebelum Ulquiorra bisa melawan perkataan Nell, Orihime pun menengahi mereka dengan mengajukan pertanyaan nya.

" Anoo...Nell-san, Kok tidak ada bagian tamatnya? "

Orihime pun bingung dengan ini. Kenapa Nell-san tidak menaruh bagian akhirnya?

Di lain pihak, sebetulnya Nell berencana bagian akhirnya akan menjadi bagian yang sangat MENYENANGKAN bagi dirinya.

Mengapa? Itu karena di sana akan ada adegan yang sebetulnya tidak boleh, tapi akan di buat dia jadi boleh. The kissing time.

Dia akan mengakali adegan itu agar tidak terlihat kissing, tapi sebetunya kissing.

Ulquiorra akan sangat berterima kasih kalau rencana ini berhasil.

Plan B is on the way...

Tapi menanggapi pertanyaan Orihime, dia harus berkata apa?

Dia pun mendapatkan ide yang kemungkinan sangat brilian.

Dengan gerakan yang pas dengan suasana, maka ini akan berhasil.

" Ah ? beneran? Wah...berarti aku lupa membikin bagian akhirnya. Maaf ya semuanya, aku lupa. Maklum aku mengerjakannya malam-malam "Kata Nell seraya menundukkan badannya berniat untuk minta maaf.

Sebetulnya dia hanya ingin membuat ini menjadi naskah kejutan bagi sang pasangan putri dan pangeran ini.

Script terakhir itu adalah Script khusus. Kalau script khusus berarti harus di jaga untuk sementara.

Sampai datang nya role mereka, maka script terakhir mereka tidak akan dia kasih.

Kalau begitu dia harus berpintar-pintar ria untuk berbohong kepada kedua orang tersebut. Orihime mungkin bisa di buat kalem, tapi Ulquiorra...

Ini akan menjadi hal yang berat sekaligus menyenangkan bagi Nell

Di lain pihak, Renji pun membaca naskah itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seraya berkata, " Nell...adegan Actionnya bagus. Kamu kan perempuan, kok bisa tahu yang seperti ini? "

Mendengar itu, Nell pun tersipu malu. Lalu dia pun berkata, " Ah...i-itu...aku biasa berlatih pedang dengan saudara jauhku atau pacarku "

Dan dengan itu, Renji pun kaget dengan pernyataan Nell.

_Nell sudah punya pacar? Siapa? Wah saya keduluan dong? _

Meliaht tampang Renji yang bingung, Nell pun menjelaskan.

" yaa...dia...bisa di bilang pacarku. Dia...ya begitu lah "

Kemudian Ulquiorra pun nyeletuk untuk menjelaskan situasi.

" Dia itu pacaran sama Nnoitra, anak kelas sebelah "

Setelah mendengar itu, semuanya pun terkaget-kaget.

What? Anak secantik ini pacaran dengan anak berandal jangkung kayak gitu ?

dan untuk Renji sperti ini : Sial, saya ikalahkan sama anak berandal. Yah gak jadi deh...

Dengan tampang loyo, Renji pun hanya bisa pasrah kalau dia keduluan dengan Nnoitra.

Nell yang menyadari hal sikap Renji yang berubah pun, menanyakan mengapa gerangan.

Renji pun hanya berkata, " tidak apa-apa ". Lalu berusaha menghidupkan suasana hatinya itu yang telah di kalahkan telak oleh si jangkung-freak-fight itu.

Nell sedikit bingung, ada apa dengan Renji. Tapi dia abaikan untuk sementara.

Kembali ke urusan mereka.

Karena mereka sudah menentukan siapa semua karakter yang ada, sekarang giliran Renji dan Chad yang akan bekerja.

" Renji dan Chad, kamu harus mencari tempat yang berkarasteristik dengan yang ada di list ini " kata Nell seraya memberikan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan beberapa detail tempat yang dia inginkan.

List adalah :

Tempat yang berhubungan dengan taman dan sungai ( untuk kejar-kejar an dengan pemburu )

Tempat yang bernuansa seperti kastil ( untuk adegan putri and pangeran )

Tempat yang bernuansakan Taman bunga ( untuk tempat kedatangan sang putri dengan ayahnya )

Kemudian Renji dan Chad pun saling bertatapan mata, kemudian berbalik melihat ke Nell.

Kemudian Nell dengan tatapan bingungnya bertanaya kepada Renji.

" Ada apa? "

Renji yang sekarang sedang berpikir dimana dia bisa menemukan semua tempat yang ada di list tersebut lalu melihat kearah Chad lagi, seraya berkata, " Nyari tempat kayak gini di Karakura...Kamu tahu ga chad tempatnya? Kamu kan yang tinggal di sini "

Kemudian Chad pun menimpali perkataan Renji.

"Kamu juga tinggal di sini " dengan nada datar nan kalem seperti biasa.

" Tapi kan aku kan masih anak baru disini. Lagian, kamu kan yang lahir dan besar disini, sedangkan aku tidak "Kata Renji seraya memeberi lirikan sinis ke Chad.

Apa yang dikatakan Renji benar, dia bukan orang asli sini, Karakura. Jadi dia masih belum terlalu kenal dengan daera pelosok. Jadi mau tidak mau, yang akan banyak mencari tempat adalah Chad.

Chad pun hanya bisa diam sambil mengangguk.

Kemudian Chad pun berkata.

" Ya...kalau tidak salah, aku tahu beberpa tempat yang mirip dengan list mu Nell"

Nell yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua memberi tangapan tentang dimana mereka akan syuting pun akhirnya memberi wajah 'akhirnya ', lalu menjawab dengan senyum di kembangkan di wajahnya.

"Ya? Terus dimana? "

Kemudian Chad punenjawab seraya berpikir dimanasemua tempat yang ada di list tersebut.

" Kalau taman...kita bisa pake taman di Karakura, terus kalau yang bernuansa Kastil..hmn...kalau kastil aku tidak tahu di mana. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita memakai taman karakura lagi, tapi di bagaian tamannya yang lain " Jelas Chad.

Mendengar semua itu, Nell pun memikirkan kembali.

' Hmnn...kalau begitu, harus bikin kastil-kastilan dong. Tapi kalau bikin, bahan nya dari apa? '

Seraya memikirkan itu, Nell pun bertanya kembali.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan sungai dan sebagainya ? "

" Aku tidak tahu tempat yang ada seperti itu " Kata Chad seraya bersandar di meja.

Kemudian Renji terpikirkan oleh perkataan Ichigo dulu sekali.

' Dulu Ibuku meninggal di sungai karakura karena menyelamatkan ku...'

Kemudian Renji pun berkata kepada Nell.

" Hmnn...Nell, Bagaimana kalau kita tanya ke Ichigo saja "

Nell yang mendengar itu heran. ' Kok Ichigo ? ' benaknya berkata.

Renji yang melihat tampang Nell yang bingung pun mulai menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

"Begini loh, aku kan pernah di ceritain sama Ichigo kalau Ibunya meninggal di salah satu sungai di Karakura. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana tempat nya. Bagaimana kalau kitda bertanya kepada Ichigo? " Jelas Renji.

Nell pun berpikir kembali seraya duduk di meja nya.

" Hmnn...Okelah. Semoga dia bisa membantu kita " Kata Nell menyutujui perkataan Renji.

Setelah semua yang harus di urus sudah selesai, Akhirnya mereka membaca script masing-masing. Hanya untuk latihan awal.

Tiba-tiba bel jam pelajaran pun di bunyikan. Sekarang saatnya pelajaran Olahraga.

Para murid pun memperisiapkan diri mereka dengan memakai baju olahraga mereka masing-masing.

Pak guru pun yang bertugas untuk mengajar kelas mereka pun sudah menunggu mereka di gedung Olahraga.

" Oke, pembahasan tentang script, kita tunda dulu. Nanti kita akan meneruskan ini di waktu makan siang "kata Nell seraya mengambil baju olahraganya dan menuju keluar kelas.

Orihime pun mengikuti di belakang Nell.

Kemudian para cowok pun mengganti pakaiannya. Ada yang di kelas dan ada juga yang berganti pakaiannya di toilet.

Setelah mereka semua berganti pakain, sang guru pun menyambut mereka.

" Oke semuanya, kalian lama. Bapak hampir tidur tadi " Kata sang guru kepada sang hanya untuk basa-basi belaka, tapi agaknya sedikit jayus.

Oke, back to the story.

Setelah sang guru berbasa-basi ria dengan sang murid, pajk guru pun memberitahu mereka, bahwa sekarang adalah sesi mereka saat ini adalah Basket.

Anda semua pasti tahu-lah apa itu yang namanya basket.

Anak-anak pun hanya bisa memberi tampang, ' oh...basket toh ' dan sebagainya.

Kemudian, sang guru pun memberi penjelasan kepada ana-anak terlebih dahulu.

" Oke semuanya, karena pertemuan kali ini tentang Basket. Nanti bapak akan membagi tim putra dan tim putri... " Kata sang guru kepada murid-murid nya, seraya memegangi papan jalan yang berisi absen kelas.

Kemudian, terdengar suara kaki yang sedang berlari kearah kerumunan murid-murid tersebut seraya berkata, "maaf pak, kami telat ".

Sang guru pun tidak ambil pusing, dia pun langsung menyuruh sang murid tersebut untuk melakukan push up sebagai hukumannya.

Setelah sang guru menghitung hukuman sang murid, dia pun langusng melanjutakan perkataannya tadi, yang sempat tertunda oleh hukuman untuk sang murid.

" Nah, tadi bapak sampai mana...Oh ya, Nanti kalian akan di beri kelompok. Karena bapak terlalu takut untuk menyerahkan pemberian kelompok pada kalian. Takut kalau nanti ada yang tertindas dan tidak dapat kelompok, maka bapak yang akan menentukan kelompoknya. Mau tidak mau. Tapi sebelum bapak menentukan kelompok, bapak mau ada yang memimpin pemanasan terlebih dahulu " Kata sang guru melihat-lihat siapa yang akan menjadi incaran bulan-bulanan sang guru.

Dan yang terpilih adalah...

" Keigo, kesini kau " Kata sang guru.

Keigo yang kaget dan tercengang itu mendengar namanya pun agak sedikit linglung.

" Hah! Kenapa pak? " Kata Keigo agak sedikit bingung karena dari tadi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan, melainkan memperhatikan ( Ehen ) badan Nell yang berbentuk dan ( menurutnya ) montok.

Di lain pihak, Nell yang di lihati dari tadi tidak merasa apa-apa. Dia malah tidak sadar kalau dia di pandang dengan mata mesum keigo dari tadi.

Kemudian sang guru pun mengulang lagi perintah nya ke keigo.

" Hei Asano, ayo kesini. Pimpin pemanasan " Kata sang guru melambaikan tangannya pertanda memanggil Keigo untuk ke depan halayak.

Keigo yang tidak niat untuk menjadi bahan tontonan pun memikirkan alasan-alasan yang pas untuk ini.

Dan dia pun mendapatkan ide.

" Aduh pak...saya kemarin keseleo, habis main bola sama temen " Kata Keigo berasalasan, seraya mempraktekan orang yang sedang keseleo.

Sang guru yang tahu kalau itu hanyalah akal bulus Keigosaja, dia pun menghampiri keigo.

" Kamu keseleo? Sini bapak urut " Kata sang Guru dengan senyum mengembang di pipinya.

Sang guru pun langsung memegang kaki keigo, lalu mulai mengurut kaki keigo.

Tentu saja, kaki yang tidak sakit di urut dengan tidak benar akan sakit. Keigo pun langsung teriak-teriak ampun kepada sang guru.

Sang guru yang sebetulnya tahu bahwa keigo berbohong pun hanya tersenyum dengan tampang polos layaknya orang tidak tahu kalau itu hanyalah bohong belaka.

" Kenapa? Katanya keseleo "Kata sang guru sambil terus mengurut kaki Keigo yang tidak sakit.

Kaki keigo saat ini sudah mulai sakit0sakit akibat di urut oleh sang guru. Dia pun masih berteriak-teriak minta ampun.

Karena sudah gak kuat takut semua kakinya pada remuk, Keigo pun mengatakan sejujurnya bahwa dia hanya berbohong. Sang guru pun hanya bilang, " Nah, dari tadi dong. Kalau begitu kan kamu gak kesakitan dan tidak usah teriak-teriak. Berisik tahu. Nah, sekarang maju ".

Dalam hati, Keigo mengatai guru nya itu dengan kata-kata kotor yang ada di pikirannya seraya berjalan pergi kedepan.

Setelah dia sampai di depan, Keigo pun langsung memimpin pemansana dengan tampang cemberut dan keseal akan gurunya tersebut.

' Tch...dasar guru sial ' kata Keigo membantin.

Setelah keigo selesai memimpin pemanasan, Sang guru pun langsung maju kedepan, seraya berkata, " Oke, kalian masih ingat bagaimana cara bermain basket kan? Kalau begitu mari kita langsung bagi kelompok " Kata sang guru melihat papan jalannya.

" Oke, putra di bagi dua dan putri di bagi dua. Karena putra di sini ada 16 orang maka bapak akan membagi jadi 3. Jadi Group A putra adalah..." Kata sang guru sambil melihat kearah para muridnya dan melihat kembali papan jalannya.

Group A putra

Tetsuo Momohara

Ichirou Nanbuken

Ichigo Kurosaki

Uryu Ishida

Shinji Hirako

Group B Putra

Renji Abarai

Ulquiorra Schiffer

Shuhei Hisagi

Mizuiro Kojima

Yasutora Sado

Setelah sang guru menyebutkan semua kelompok, sang guru pun berkata, " Dan untuk Yamada Hanatarou, kamu akan yang akan mengurus orang yang cedera dan sebagainya. Saya percayakan ini kepadamu " kata sang guru sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Hanatarou.

Dan Hanatarou pun memberi anggukan sebagai tanda iya, Kemudian dia pergi mengambil peralatan obat-obatan ke klinik sekolah.

Setelah semua sudah terkumpul, sang guru pun meminta para siswa baris sesuai urutan kelompoknya.

" Haaah...kenapa aku sekelompok dengan mu lagi? " Kata Renji menghela nafas, menanyakan kenyataan mengapa dia harus sekelompok dengan Ulquiorra lagi.

Ulquiorra yang berada di sebelahnya pun, hanya melirik kearah Renji yang ada di sebelahnya, lalu berkata, " Terima " Dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Renji pun hyanya bisa menghela nafas lebih keras lagi dan berusaha untuk tabah dan menuruti apa kata guru nya.

Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, Dia bisa membalaskan dendamnya ke Ichigo.

Dia pernah kalah di suatu permainan melawan Ichigo, dan sekarang Ichigo harus kalah di tangan Renji.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra yang iseng melihat orang di sebelah nya pun agak sedikit heran. Tadi katanya dia tidak mau sekelompok dengan Ulquiorra, tapi sekarang dia senyum-senyum sendiri.

' Gila ' adalah kata pertama yang terpintas di kepala Ulquiorra, sesaat dia melihat Renji yang seperti itu.

Karena dia tidak mau ambil pusing tentang Renji yang agak sedikit aneh ini, dia pun lalu melihat kedepan, seraya menunggu kapan pertandingan basket ini akan di mulai.

Sebelum pertandingan di mulai, sang guru pun berkata, " Oke. Untuk para siswi, kalian bisa free time dulu. Kalian akan main pada pertemuan kita berikutnya. Tidak ada yang kembali ke kelas sebelum saya memberikan izin, mengerti "

Dengan serempak, para siswi pun berkata ' MENGERTI ' dengan nada yang tegas, lalu mereka berpencar kesana dan kemari.

Kemudian para siswi pun bisa terlihat ada yang sedang bermain basket 3 on 3 dengan teman mereka, ada yang sedang bergosip ada yang sedang membeli minuman untuk para lelaki yang nantinya akan kehausan. Khusus nya untuk para lelaki yang sedang hot di bicarakan, dan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ulquiorra.

Para lelaki yang sekarang sudah bersiap untuk mempertahankan kelompok mereka masing-masing pun terlihat sudah menempati masing-masing posisi.

Ada yang jadi back up, penjaga tengah dan penyerang.

Ditengah-tengah lapangan, sekarang sudah terlihat sang guru olahraga sebagai wasit mereka, memegng bola. Bola pun di lempar dan peluit pun berbunyi, bertanda permainan di mulai.

Bola sekarang ada di tangan group A, dan tepatnya ada di tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo pun mendrible bola ke area lapangan milik group B.

Tapi sayang, dia sudah di cegal oleh Renji.

" hati-hati Ichigo, aku akan merebut bola itu " Kata Renji seraya memberi sedikit seringai kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sekarang sedang mempertahankan bola yang di bawanya agar tidak di rebut Renji. Tapi ternyata bola sudah di rebut oleh Shuhei, yang sekarang menuju ke area lapangan group A.

Renji yang dari tadi ingin sekali merebut bola dari Ichigo pun hanya bisa uriung-uringan dengan Shuhei karena merebut kesempatannya.

" Arrrrghh...Hisagi, kamu merebut kesempatanku " Kata sang rambut merah semakin memanas.

Shuhei yang sekarang sedang di hadang oleh Tetsuo pun hanya bisa berkata, "Kamu lama, belum tentu kamu bisa merebutnya kan? "dengan suara lantang.

Yang di katakan Shuhei ada benarnya, dia belum tentu bisa merebut bola itu dari Ichigo. Sial...

Kemudian terdengar kembali suara Shuhei.

" Kita kan seharusnya kerja sama kan, ayo dong "

Mendengar perkataan itu, Renji pun bersemangat kembali. ' Dengan kerja sama aku bisa mengalahkan Ichigo ' Kata Renji membatin.

Kemudia dia pun pergi ke tempat Shuhei untuk membantu Shuhei yang sekarang di hadang oleh Tetsuo dan Ichirou.

' Sial, pertahanan mereka bagus ' Batin Shuhei.

Di lain pihak, para siswi pun sekarang sedang menyemangati para siswa yang menurut mereka sebagai Idola kelas mereka, seperti, Ichigo, Shuhei, Ulquiorra, Uryuu dan Renji.

Mereka pun sampai menjadi cheerleadr mendadak pada saat itu.

Tapi ada yang tidak mau menjadi yang mencolok, jadi mereka hanya membicarakan siapa yang menurut mereka keren dan bagaimana mereka seperti, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Chizuru, Natsui, Michiru dan Ryo.

Mereka membicarakan tentang banyak hal, termasuk tentang cowok-cowok keren dan yang di idolakan.

Mereka sesekali menyemangati para lelaki yang sekarang berusaha mencetak angka.

Sekarang Kedudukan skor di pegang oleh kelompok A, hanya selisih beberapa angka dari kelompok B.

Orihime pun sesekali melihat Ichigo, tapi yang sering dia lihat adalah Ulquiorra.

" Hey Orihime, kamu lihat siapa sih? Ichigo? " kata Tatsuki seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Orihime agar sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Orihime yang dari tadi melihat para lelaki dan seorang lelaki yang sekarang berlari untuk mengejar bola. Dan cowok itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ulquiorra.

Karena trik tatsuki tidak berhasil, dia pun mencari trik lain untuk di gunakan.

Tatsuki pun mendapatkan Idenya yang brilian, dia pun langsung mempraktekannya.

Di dekatkannya bibir Tatsuki ke kuping Orihime, lalu berkata, " kamu suka ya~sama Schi-iff-er-kuu~n " dengan nada berbisik.

Dan dengan seketika, Orihime pun langsung kalang kabut, muka langsung memerah, mau ngomong pun dengan nanda yang sedikit di naikkan oktav nya.

Dia benar-benar gelagapan.

" Wha! T-Tatsuki-chan...k-kamu ngomong apa. A-aku gak suka kok! " kata Orihime dengan nada yang sangat nyata bahwa dia sedang gelagapan. Sekarang mukanya pun memerah bak buah apel.

Tatsuki yang mendengar itu pun mencoba membuat Orihime tambah gelagapan lagi.

" Ah, masa...kalau gitu, kenapa kamu gelagapan? Dan kenap mukamu memerah? " Kata Tatsuki dengan nada yang menggoda. Dan sesaat kemudian muka Orihime tambah merah dan dia makin gelagapan.

" A-Apa sih! Aku gak suka kok "

Ah Boohong ah...kalau begitu kenapa dari tadi kamu memperhatikan dia ? Aku lihat lo~" Kata Tatsuki lebih membuat Orihime tambah merah, dan sekarang kayak kepiting rebus.

" AKU GAK SUKA KOK TASTUKII! " Kata Orihime menaikkan beberapa oktav suaranya.

Suaranya pun sampai membuat para lelaki mengarah pada Orihime yang sedang berteriak itu. Termasuk Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, lalu pergi bertempur kembali.

Dan Seketika, di belakang Orihime terlihat sebuah bayangan yang bersuara, " Kalau kalian berisik...saya tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghukum kalian " dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Dan bayangan itu adalah sang guru olahraga.

Tatsuki dan Orihime pun meminta maaf kepada pak guru, lalu duduk seperti biasa.

Setelah beberapa deti kemudian, Ryo pun menghampiri Orihime.

" Orihime, kamu kenapa? Kok teriak-teriak tadi? " tanyanya.

Orihime yang mukanya masih memerah pun hanya diam saja, mencoba menurunkan derajat malu nya.

Tapi Natsui malah membuat derajat malu Orihime tambah tinggi.

" Hey hime, kamu suka sama Schiffer-san? Dari tadi kamu lihat ke arah dia mulu. Kalau suka ya bilang " katanya dengan senyum yang innocentnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, usaha menurunkan derajat malu Orihime berjalan sia-sia.

Lalu pada saat itu juga, para perempuan yang berada di dekat Orihime membicarakan tentang Ulquiorra dan betapa kerennya dia. Terkecuali Tatsuki.

* * *

**Me : chuy, Ikut nimbrung dun –dateng pake baju OC ( Yang khusus Tekken )-**

**Tatsuki : qana, kamu mau ngapain ?**

**Me : aku mau ngebantu Dyadya Sergei buat melumpuhkan raven stress itu ( Kalau gak tahu itu siapa, tanyalah pada google dan kerabatnya )**

**Tatsuki : Kamu bakal pake baju ini?**

**Me : yup**

**Tatsuki : Oke deh...( Yah...lumayan lah buat personality nya yang agak error ini )**

**Me : Btw, jadi serius tuh si Hime ngeliat si stoic ntu –nunjuk ulqui yang sekarang lagi ngedrible bola-**

**Tatsuki : Yep...**

**Hime : Udah jangan di bahas lagi dong...-nutupin muka merahnya-**

**Natsui : Wah...jadi bener dia suka si anak baru itu? Kayak nya seru nih kalau di buat gossip sekolah. Sang putri yang sedang jatuh cinta, gimana?**

**Me : Eh serius tuh mau di masuking ke Koran sekolah?**

**Hime : Aduh jangan dong...udah aku bilang, aku gak suka...**

**Ryo : jangan...kasian Orihime. Kan belum tentu bener kan?**

**Hime : Ryo..-dengan mata berbina-binar- makasih ya udah mau ngebelain aku **

**Me : Drama banget sih...btw, gimana keadaan sekita selama aye gak disini?**

**Tatsuki : banyak fict yang baru dan kamu ketinggalan semua**

**Me : Iya emang...Damn School, tugas menumpuk kayak –TOOOT, toot, toot ( sensor, kata-kata jorok dan kasar taroh disini )-**

**Tatsuki : kalau gak gitu, bukan sekolah namanya**

**Me : iya siih...tapi kan tetep aja**

**Ryo : Yang sabar ya...gw juga merasakan kayak gitu...**

**Me : Iya TTwTT makasih ya ryo-chan**

**Ryo : sama-sama**

**Guru OR : Hooy! Anak kelas mana tuh? Kok pake seragam kayak gitu? Orang luar dilarang masuk ! –sang guru nguber-nguber saya-**

**Me : Gotta go...chao, sis and selamat atas kemajuannya yo -ngibrit dari tempat dengan kecepatan Arrancar-**

**All : -Sweatdrop-

* * *

**

Tatsuki pun hanya bisa berkata, " Aku sih tidak tertarik dengan Emo itu, aku hanya ingin kamu senang saja. Kamu senang ( Suka ) sama dia? "

Orihime pun hanya bisa berkata, " Aku tidak suka sama dia...hanya tertarik "

Tatsuki pun langsung palm face lalu berkata, " Itu sama saja Orihime..itu artinya kamu suka "

"Tapi aku tidak suka " Bantah Orihime

Karena Orihime bakal tambah ngebantah lagi, maka Tatsuki pun hanya bisa pasra dan membiarkan Orihime memutuskannya sendiri kalau dia suka apa tidak.

( Me : Dan menurut gw bakal terjadi, Oh iya lah...Gw yang bikin geto –di lempar sandal ama reader-[ reader : Berisik lo, pergi sana ketempat dyadya Stoic lo ] Me : Dumbhead, fine =,=* )

Kemudian Tatsuki pun hanya berkata, " Iya-iya...aku ngerti kok. Kamu gak suka "

"Bener? "Kata Orihime tidak percaya dengan perkataan Tatsuki.

Tatsuki dengan tampang pasrah pun berkata, "Iya Orihime, aku percaya " lalu dengan Senyum dia membuat agar Orihime tambah percaya dengannya.

Orihime pun senang dengan jawaban itu, lalu dia pun berkata, "Terima kasih "Pada Tatsuki.

Setelah beberapa deti kemudian, ada suara yang berteriak dari lapangan.

" Hey Renji, Tangkap ini "Kata Shuhei melempar bola kearah Renji.

Renji pun menangkap bola tersebut, lalu menggiring bola tersebut kearah lapangan A.

Sekarang kedudukan sama, 15-15.

Waktu sudah mendekati akhir pertandingan, siapa yang akan mememenagkan pertandingan ini?

Setelah Renji mencapai lapangan A, Renji pun langsung di cegat oleh Hirako.

Semua pemain sudah tercegat, tidak ada yang bisa membawa bola ini kearah ring.

Kemudian, dia melihat Ulquiorra terbebas dari cegatan dan langsung saja, Renji melemparkan bola tersebut kearah Ulquiorra.

Dengan gesit Ulquiorra menggiring bola tersebut dan sekarang Dia sudah mendekati ring bola.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Uryuu sudah mencegat Ulquiorra. Bisa di bilang ini hampir mustahil, tapi dia melakukannya. Ulquiorra pun melakukan trik memutar, lalu melakukan Slam dunk.

Dengan tubuh yang lumayan kecil itu, dia bisa melakukan Slam dunk.

Dan Sekarang kedudukan 15-18. Semua fans girl Ulquiorrra pun semakin banyak dan mereka meneriaki nama Ulquiorra.

Dan pada saat itu juga, peluit tanda permainan usai pun di bunyikan. Dan pemenangnya adalah Group B.

Semua oprang dari group A dan B pun langsung berjabat tangan seraya berkata, " permainan mu bagus "

Lalu, untuk Ulquiorra sendiri, dia tidak terlalu peduli kalau dia menag atau kalah. Dia hanya ingin ini semua cepat usai. Dia capek mendengar semua teriakan yang bikin kuping sakit itu menyebut namanya. Sangat menyebalkan.

Tapi, ada satu cewek yang pada saat itu hanya memeberi tepuk tangan dengan senyumnya yang khas. Dan itu membuat Ulquiorra sedikit menghargai dia.

' Pada saat tertentu, dia tidak terlalu berisik ' Batin Ulquiorra.

Kemudian semua Group B pun memberi selamat kapada Ulquiorra dengan Berkata.

" Weh...Selamat yo. Permainan mu bagus, kayak pemain pro " Kata salah Shuhei.

Renji pun hanya bisa bilang, "Permainan yang bagus, aku senang sekelompok dengan mu "

Setelah acara selamat dan menyelamati pun selesai, Ulquiorra dan para sisiwi lain pun menuju tempat ganti baju.

Karena mereka di lumuri dengan keringet ( Ouwh please...Boys. produce sweat. Remember that ), sang guru pun memberi mereka waktu untuk mandi.

Dan tentu saja mereka mandi.

Selama para siswa mandi, para siswi pun berganti baju di ruang ganti khuhs wanita.

Mereka pun meneruskan pembicaraan mereka yang tadi di tunda karena melihat kemenangan yang di raih oleh goup B. dan yang mencentak gol adlah Ulquiora.

Sunggu mengesankan.

" Hey Hime, tadi si anak baru itu keren ya, bisa melakukan Slam Dunk. Walau badanya kecil "Kata orang yang di sebelahnya dan itu adalah Natsui.,

Orihime yang sekarang sedang memasukkan lenganya ke kemeja seragammnya dengan tengang pun akhirnya jadi grusah-grusuh.

Muka yang tadi sudah seperti biasa pun, sekarang menjadi merah kembali. Ini tidak akan pernah berakhir...

" I-iya...Natsui-chan..." Kata Orihime seraya menurunkan detak jantung yang berdetak kencang ini.

'Aduh...ada apa dengan ku ini...' Benak Orihime.

Setelah semua sudah selesai berganti baju, semua nya pun kembali ke kelas.

Sesaat Orihime sedang duduk di bangkunya, Orihime melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang berjalan masuk dari lorong kelas dengan rambut masih basah menuju ke bangkunya.

Sesaat dia berpapasan dengan Ulquiorra, Orihime mencium aroma tubuh Ulquiorra yang terasa bagai mint, sejuk.

Sesaat, Orihime terasa seperti mengikuti aroma tersebut, tapi dengan satu sentuhan dari Tatsuki yang berada di sebelahnya, dia tersadar.

Dan sesaat kemudian, muka Orihime langsung memerah bagai kepiting rebus yang di rebus terlalu lama. Tatsuki yang agak aneh dengan sikap temannya ini menanyakan keadaan Orihime yang aneh ini.

" Orihime, kamu baik-baik saja kan? "Kata Tatsuki dengan nada khawatir.

Karena terlalu malu, Orihime pun menutupi muka merahnya itu dengan menyusrukkan mukanya di tangannya yang sedang terlipat dia atas meja.

Tatsuki yang merasa ini menjadi suasana yang aneh pun bertanya kepada Orihime kembali.

" Orihime ka.. "

Tapi sebelum Tatsuki meneruskan perkataannya, Orihime pun langsung berdiri dan berkata, " Tatsuki, tolong bilang Ke guru aku di UKS. Aku rasa aku terkena demam ".

Lalu dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar jawaban Tatsuki.

Tapi Tatsuki sekejap melihat betapa merahnya muka Orihime dan kalau di kaitkan beberapa menit yang lalu...

Tatsuki pun melihat ke belakang dang melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya seraya melihat Orihime berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruangan.

' Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa...' Batin Tatsuki seraya tersenyum.

Di lain pihak, Orihime uring-uringan sendiri dengan dirinya sendiri. Mencoba membuat dirinya menjadi tenang. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa.

' Ada apa dengan ku sih ' Teriak Orihime di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Me : -nulis di kertas- YA TUHAAAAAAAAAN SEMBAH SUJUD SAYA BIKIN BEGINIAN. TERIMA KASIH YA ALLAH...AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL.

MAAF KAN SAYA SEMUANYA...AKU SELALU HIATUS. AKU DI LANDA MASALAH YANG SANGAT AMAT...AKU SEDIH DAN SEBAGAINYA DAN DI TAMBAH AKU LAGI MUSIMNYA SAKIT-SAKITAN...GOMENNE MENNA –nyembah-nyembah para reader-

Ulqui : Lebay...

Me : -meluk ulqui-

Ulqui : ?

Me : -ngasih kertas-

Kertas: Maaf kan aku yang menggantung cerita mu akhir-akhir ini...aku gak bisa jangji buat nuntasin semua, tapi aku janji bakal nerusin kok..

Ulqui : -abis ngebaca kertas yang di kasih- kenapa kamu? Gak bisa ngomong?

Me : -ngangguk-

Kertas( sebagai aku ) : aku lagi sakit tenggorokan, jadi gak bisa ngomong. Sendawa aja sakit Xp

Ulqui : yang sabar ya –ngusap-ngusap kepala qana-

Kertas : Makasih...

Nantsui : Eya...yang udah 2 bulanan sama pacar...selamat ya –nada teasing-

Kertas : makasih ^_^

Natsui : Jadi tambah sayang ya sama si dia

Kertas : U/U

Natsui : ahaha...oke deh, semoga berhasil ya

Kertas : iya...

-pergi ketempat Orihime sambil narik-narik Ulqui-

Ulqui : hey apa maksudnya ini

Me : -bawa papan selogan-

Papan Selogan/PS ( anggap saja ini aku sementara ) : ada yang aku mau tunjukkan

Ulqui : Huh?

-pas masuk ke ruang UKS-

PS : misi...saya mau ketemu ama Orihime Inoue

Dokter UKS : oh ya, silahkan. Dia ada di kamar itu –nunjuk kamar Orihime-

PS : makasih

-ngebuka tiba-tiba gordennya sambil nyeret Ulqui-

PS : HIME-SAN...AKU BAWA MAKANAN NIIH XD

Ori : Huh?

PS : -nunjukin Ulqui-

Ori : Whu O/A/O! –muka udah merah lagi kayak kepiting rebus yang kelamaan di rebus-

PS : SELAMAT MAKAN...AKU TINGGAL DULU YA XD

Me : -suara di paksakan dan tampang udah pucet- RnR ya...


	9. BEHIND THAT HOTEL

**Yooo whats up everyone XD**

**Its me, Qana again X3**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011 MINNA XD**

**Sooo….how is it been while i`m gone?**

**Ulqui : sok**

**Me : eh, ono kalong muna. Opo kabare rek?**

**Ulqui : ?**

**Me : sampean bingung tah? Mesakke kon iku. Makane, kon iku ojo ngomong sok karo aku. Kon iku sebenere iri karo kulo, iyo tah?**

**Ulqui : -gedeg gak ngerti apa-apa yang qana omongin- **

**Me : Bulls eye…**

**Ulqui : ….=_=***

**Me : okelah kalo begitu….bleach is not mine, but I wish its XD**

**Szayel : kalo iya, gw bakal di buat uke beneran nih….

* * *

**

**Special Girl**

**BEHIND THAT HOTEL**

Tak terasa sudah seminggu berlalu, para kelompok pembuat film pun sudah membuat film masing-masing.

Ada yang tentang Cinderella dari Inggris, ada yang putrid Indian dari Amerika dan ada juga yang dari negara sendiri, yaitu tentang Shinsengumi.

Inilah saatnya pembuatan film mereka. Ini bukanlah film seperti dokumenteri, tapi ini semacam film yang ada di bioskop-bioskop.

Semua anggota yang harus menjadi aktris dan actor atas cerita yang mereka pilih.

Dan hal ini membuat semua anggota bingung kewalahan, karena mereka harus memikirkan script mereka sekaligus harus menghafal sebagai layaknya actor film ternama.

Dan ini juga dialami oleh anggota Nell dan kawan-kawan.

Mereka harus mencari tempat bagus untuk melakukan adegan mereka dan juga hatrus memikirkan berapa biaya yang harus mereka keluarkan demi kostum dan sebagainya.

Karena ada beberapa anak yang tidak begitu punya uang untuk membayar semua ini.

Tapi akhirnya sudah di sepakati bahwa mereka akan melakukan urunan ( author note : Gommene minna, saya tidak tahu bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benarnya urunan Xp).

Dan untuk kostum, mereka menyepakati bahwa ada beberapa kostum yang akan di jadikan improfisasi, seperti kostum untuk pemburu, kostum gadis biasa untuk sang putri angsa dan untuk Jendral perang yang akan membantu sang pangeran.

" Nell, aku punya ide. Bagaimana untuk ending film, kita menyewa ball room? Kan bagus tuh " Kata Renji seraya duduk di bangku sekolah.

Nell yang mendengar itu agak facepalm. Dari mana mereka bisa mendapatkan sebuat ball room dengan uang yang mereka kumpulkan untuk project ini?

Ball room kan mahal dan mewah dan intinya MAHAL.

Tidak mungkin mereka bisa menyewa Ball room. Mungkin bisa tapi itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat rumit dan melelahkan.

" Renji, kamu tahu sendiri kan. Kita tak punya cukup duit untuk menyewa itu semua. Kamu tahu kan Ball room itu? Itu adalah tempat mahal. Di tambah lagi, kalau memang kita bisa menyewa itu. Siapa yang akan menjadi figuran sebagai pelayan-pelayan? Terus apa boleh kita meminta orang untuk menjadi figuran? " kata Nell dengan nada bertubi-tubi.

Renji yang mendengar itu agak sedikit down karena perlakuan Nell yang menurutnya sedikit menyakitkan hatinya. Lalu dia pun hanya diam saja.

Tapi dilain pihak, Ulquiorra memikirkan ide ini bukanlah ide buruk.

" Kita Tanya saja kepada guru, bisa atau tidak " kata Ulquiorra dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

" Benar kata Ulquiorra-kun, kita tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak bertanya " Kata orihime seraya menyeruput juice melon yang dia beli dari kantin.

Nell pun memikirkan kembali apa yang di katakana oleh Ulquiorra. Dia pun berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian.

" Okelah kalau begitu. Tapi karena ini adalah ide Ulquiorra untuk bertanya, maka Ulqui yang akan bertanya " kata Nell seraya melihat kembali naskah yang setiap hari dia bawa untuk diurungkan kembali, mana yang harus dig anti atau mana yang masih tetap di simpan.

Dan pada akhirnya Ulquiorra lah yang diutus sebagai perwakilan group untuk bertanya kepada sang Guru.

Entah kenapa, ini sudah dilakukannya dari dulu, menjadi perwakilan kelompok.

Ulquiorra pun mau tidak mau melakukannya. Kemudian dia pun menemui sang guru untuk bertanya.

Setelah dia sampai ke tempat tujuan, yaitu ke ruang guru, Ulquiorra pun bertanya kepada gurunya.

Tentu saja, sebelum dia bertanya, dia menuturkan tata karma yang bauik dan benar terlebih dahulu.

Dia pun menegetuk pintu guru.

" Permisi, saya ada urusan dengan Guru IPS " katanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Sang guru pun menyambutnya dengan lembut.

" Owh…kamu pasti si anak baru. Ulquiorra Schiffer bukan? " Kata sang guru kepada Ulquiorra dengan ramah.

Ulquiorra pun hanya mengangguk seraya berkata, " saya kesini untuk bertanya kepada anda. Kelompok saya berpikir kami bisa menambah anggota sebagai figuran. Tapi orang dari luar. Apa itu di bolehkan? "

Sang guru pun berpikir sejenak untuk memberi keputusan yang terbaik.

Setelah beberapa meniot kemudian, sang guru pun berkata, " Apa tidak apa-apa? Bapak sih memperbolehkan. Itu sesukan kalian. Lagi pula guru inggris kalian memperbolehkan kalian semua melakukan apa saja di filem tersebut. Akan tetapi tetap menuruti peraturan untuk tidak ada adegan porno dan violence " Seraya bersandar ke dinding.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih pak atas waktunya " Kata Ulquiorra seraya pergi meninggalkan sang guru.

Tapi, sebelum Ulquiorra pergi jauh dari sang guru, sang guru pun cepat-cepat memanggil Ulquiorra.

" Tunggu dulu Schiffer, kalau boleh tanya, siapa yang akan kamu jadikan figuran? " kata sang guru.

Ulquiorra yang dipanggil pun langsung menengok ke belakang dan berkata, " Saya tidak tahu, tapi kelompok saya sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang ".

" Oh begitu, baiklah. Oh ya sebentar lagi liburan musim panas. Selamat berlibur ya. Project ini kemungkinan akan menjadi project musim panas kalian " Kata sang guru seraya tersenyum

Setelah mendengar perkataan sang guru, Ulquiorra pun pergi meninggalkan sang guru.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ulquiorra pun sampai ke ruang kelas dan di sambut oleh anggota kelompoknya.

" Jadi bagaimana ulqui ? " kata Nell seraya menghampiri Ulquiorra.

" Apa di boleh kan? " Kata Renji seraya bersandar ke meja guru.

Ulquiorra pun menganggu seraya berkata, " Sebetulnya dari awal kita di bolehkan ".

Orihime yang dari tadi duduk di tempat akatsuki pun bertanya, " kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak berkata demikian dari awal? " dengan nada imut seperti biasa.

" Kemungkinan dia lupa mengatakannya. Dia kan banyak kerjaan " imbal Chad.

" Oke kalau begitu. Aku sudah punya rencana tentang ini. Terima kasih kepada Renji, aku tahu siapa yang akan menjadi Figuran kita. Bagaimana kalau kita meminta Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Findor, Milla rose, sunsun sebagai figuran kita? Bagaimana pendapat mu Ulqui? " Kata Nell seraya melihat naskah.

Ulquiorra pun berpikir sejenak untuk memutuskan.

Dan akhirnya mendapati itu bukan ide yang buruk.

" Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi mereka semua mau kamu taruh di bagian mana? " kata Ulquiorra dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Seraya melihat naskah drama mereka, Nell pun berkata.

" Aku sih berpikiran kalau Findor mungkin akan cocok jadi butler di kerajaan sang pangeran. Grimmjow bisa menjadi male maid di kerajaan. Hallibel, Mila rose dan Sunsun bisa menjadi Maid di kerajaan. Aku berpikir, di naskah ini harus ada yang akan membantu persiapan pernikahan dan menjaga keadaan sang putri selama berada di kerajaan. Kita mungkin bisa menambah orang dari kenalan kakek Barragan, Seperti Ggio untuk menjadi panglima perang Ayah sang putri. Dia bisa menjadi yang membantu ayah sang putri berperang.

Nnoitra mungkin akan bisa membantu kalau aku bujuk. Bagaimana? " jelas Nell seraya menutup kembali naskah yang ia buat.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Nell, Ulquiorra pun berkata, " Mungkin itu bisa, kalian bagaimana? Setuju atau tidak? " dengan nada datar seperti biasa kea rah anggota yang lain.

Anggota yang lain pun hanya bertukar pandang. Kemudian Orihime pun berkata, " Umm….Karena pihak pangeran punya butler, bagaimana kalau pihak Ayah sang putrid punya Butler juga seperti Ukitake-san " dengan nada malu-malu.

Kemudian, Orihime berhenti mengusulkan idenya sejenak untuk melihat tampang-tampang kelompoknya yang sekarang memperhatikannya.

Setelah jelang beberapa detik, Orihime melanjutkannya.

" Dan bagaimana kalau sang putri punya teman baik di kahyangan yang bisa mengerti dirinya?...A-aku sih ingin mengusulkan kalau soifon dan Rangiku bisa menjadi teman sang putri? " Jelas Orihime sedikit gelagapan. Takut idenya akan di tertawakan.

Tapi, mendengar itu, Nell pun bereaksi yang sebaliknya.

" Kedengarannya ide yang bagus Orihime. Kita harus adil, kalau pihak pangeran ada maid dan butler, pihak ayah putrid juga harus ada. Kalau begitu, akan aku rancang ulang naskahnya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Ball room, Aku dapat ide. Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan kantor paman Aizen dan Paman gin. Aku dengar Paman Aizen mempunyai hotel bergaya Victorian. Kita bisa meminjam satu ruangan yang mirip dengan Ball room dan dua kamar untuk ukuran pangeran dan putri. Bagaimana? " Jelas Nell dengan nada ceria karena mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

" …dan ulqui, kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau kamu uncle aizen`s best favorite, kamu yang harus minta izin ke dia, " Kata Nell mengakhiri perkataannya.

Ulquiorra tidak setuju dengan perkataan Nell. Karena Nell juga favorite nya Aizen.

" Kenapa aku yang harus meminta izin. Kenapa tidak kamu saja? Lagi pula kamu juga salah satu favoritnya paman aizen. " Jelas Ulquiorra dengan nada datar, namun tetap memasukkan intonasi kesal.

Nell yang mendengar itu pun hanya menyeringai dan berkata, " Oh ayolah ulquiorra…Kamu kan best best best favorite nya paman Aizen. Aku hanya favorite saja. Beda seperti mu, Ulquiorra " .

* * *

**Me : Benar itu….saya setuju dengan mu Nell**

**Nell : tuh kan, qana aja setuju sama aku**

**Me : ya iya lah aye setuju. Liat aja, apa-apa dia mulu yang di kasih kerjaan, yang lainnya malah seadanya. Grimmjow aja ampe males disuruh ita itu sama ijen, -ngeliat grimmy lewat- ya gak kitty ku**

**Grimm : -kaget tiba-tiba di panggil- i-iya deh…**

**Me : kok gitu sih grimmy, gak seru ah **

**Grimm : emang apaan?**

**Me : itu loh, kamu males kan di surh-suruh sama ijen? –meluk tangan grimmy-**

**Grimm : -blushing karena tangannya di peluk sama Qana- i-iyaaa….begitulah…qana..itu tanganku…**

**Me : kenapa?**

**Nnoitra : -numpang lewat- eya daaah….Grimmjow ga tahan tuh…enak ya kucing, pacarmu nawarin tuh …gak kayak Nell…**

**Nell : -di dapur bikin teh buat qana, grimmjow dkk- AKU DENGAR ITU NNOITRA~ **

**Grimm : -marah sambil blushing- APAAN SIH!**

**Ulqui : -berpikir yang gak-gak- ( andai saja…kalau onna ku mau begitu, bakal aku apan ya…)**

**Me : -baca pikiran ulqui- ara~ ulqui…mulai mikir yang gak-gak ya…**

**Ulqui : ( waduh..ketawan )**

**Me : iya…ntar aja. Ntar aku buat sesuai keinginanmu….ulqui. **

**Tapi sebelum itu…-ngeliat grimm- kamu lupa ya, kita kan udah 4 bulanan lebih Xp**

**Grimm : masa?**

**Me : iya…( sebetulnya aku lupa, tapi akhirnya inget juga )**

**Ulqui : sejak kapan kalian berdua pacaran? **

**Me : sejak dulu XD**

**Ulqui : itu bukan jawaban…**

**Me : emang bener…**

**Hime : Wah…Grimmjow dan Qana pacaran? Berita baru…aku sebarin ah XD**

**Me : Aduh, jadi maluu X3**

**Ulqui : pasangan bodoh…-sigh-

* * *

**

Dan pada akhirnya, Ulquiorra mau tidak mau harus mengikuti apa yang di katakana Nell. Meminta izin kepada Paman Aizen.

' Haah..apa boleh buat. Demi nilai ', pikir Ulquiorra di benaknya.

Jelang beberapa setik kemudian, nell pun berkata, " Oke kalau begitu, sehabis pulang Ulquiorra bisa ke hotel paman Aizen, bisa kan?..." Seraya melihat kearah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun hanya bisa mengangguk seraya memejamkan mata.

Setelah Nell memastikan anggukan Ulquiorra, dia pun meneruskan kembali perkataanya. " lagi pula minggu depan kita sudah libur musim panas, jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu nya sampai mendetail. Mulai dari mengumpulkan uang, mencari tempat meminjam kostum dan orientasi tempat syuting, oh jangan lupa untuk konfirmasi dengan orang-orang yang akan kita gunakan sebagai figuran. Bagaimana, kalian setuju? " seraya melihat anggota kelompoknya.

Di lain pihak, para anggota saling bertukar pandang. Lalu berkata, " Ya kami setuju "

Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun semua setuju.

" Oke, kita lakukan konfirmasi secepat mungkin. Lebih cepat lebih baik ", lanjut Nell dengan tampang serius.

Dan tidak terasa bell pelajaran pun di mulai. Anak-anak pun

" Kita lanjutkan ini setelah pelajaran selesai ", Kata Nell seraya berjalan kembali ke mejanya di iringi dengan anggota yang lain.

Pelajaran pun berjalan seperti biasa. Dan kebetulan, sesi pelajaran kali ini adalah pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

Sang guru pun member kisi-kisi untuk project yang sekarang sedang di tangani oleh para murid, yaitu project filem.

" Jadi bagaimana project kalian? Apa ada yang sudah jadi? ", Kata sang guru Bahasa Inggris.

Dan kebetulan guru nya perempuan yang belum menikah, maka para murid pun memanggil sang guru Miss.

" Belum miss ", kata semua siswa yang ada di sana.

Kemudian sang gurupun hanya tersenyum lalu menjelaskan pelajaran.

Pelajaran kali ini adalah pelajaran bagaimana menciptakan naskah drama yang baik dan benar menurut ajaran bahasa Inggris.

Tapi sebetulnya sih sama saja di mana-mana.

Dan juga di tambah dengan pelajaran tentang grammar yang baik dan benar.

Karena naskah kali ini bukanlah dalam bahasa Jepang, maka mereka harus memperhatikan ini dengan cermat, khususnya bagi pembuat naskah.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian dan sudah 2 pelajaran berlalu, sekarang saatnya pulang.

Dan ini juga saatnya mereka menjalankan misi mereka masing-masing.

" Nell, aku akan ikut Orihime ke Ukitake-san. Aku akan meminta bantuan sedikit tentang dana ke dia " kata Renji seraya menyampirkan tasnya ke belakang.

Mendengar itu,Nell pun berkata, " Oh, okay. Aku minta bantuanmu ya Renji. Dan juga bilang kepada Ukitake-san kalau kami sangat menantikan konfirmasinya " dengan senyum ramah kepada Renji.

Kesedihan Renji pun sekarang terobati oleh senyum Nell yang ramah tersebut.

Tapi sayang, dia tidak bisa meilikinya, dia sudah punya Nnoitra. Si berandal jangkung.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah berpencar.

Nell ke tempat Nnoitra. Ulquiorra ke tempat paman Aizen, Renji dan Orihime ke tempat Ukitake dan Chad ke rumahnya sendiri.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra yang sekarang berjalan di trotoar menuju hotel milik paman Aizen, melihat ada sebuah mobil hitam melintas melewatinya. Dan sepintas dia melihat ada sesosok perempuan di dalam mobil hitam tersebut.

Sosok perempuan tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna ungu.

' Sepertinya aku kenal sosok tersebut ', batin Ulquiorra seraya melihat kemana arah mobil tersebut.

Kemudian di lihatnya mobil tersebut menuju tikungan.

' Mungkin aku salah lihat ', batin Ulquiorra lagi seraya berjalan santai kea rah hotel yang ia ingin tuju.

Sesampainya di halam depan hotel yang dia tuju, dia melihat kembali mobil hitam yang melintasi dirinya di trotoar tadi.

' Pasti pelanggan yang yang mau menginap di sini ' batin Ulquiorra.

Kemudian dia berjalan kearah pintu masuk kaca otomatis yang tersedia di hotel tersebut.

Dia pun menuju termpat resepsionis.

Di lihatnya sosok wanita tersebut mengenakan topi putih yang meiliki pita ungu dang memiliki jarring-jaring sehingga mata nya tidak buisa di lihat oleh Ulquiorra.

Sang wanita pun memakai baju yang memaerkan dadanya dan memakai rok mini khas baju kerja.

Benar-benar ala Victorian, tapi sedikit mini.

Lalu, tiba-tiba sang resepsionis pun bertanya kepada Ulquiorra.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan? ' kata sang resepsionis dengan ramah.

Karena pertanyaan itu di lontarkan secara tiba-tiba, Ulquiorra pun sedikit terkejut. Tapi masih bisa menahan diri.

" Saya ingin bertemu dengan pemilik hotel ini, apa dia ada disini? "

" Apa anda sudah membuat janji? " kata sang resepsionis dengan senyum ramah dan mungkin sedikit flirting dengan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra yang mulai sedikit kesal dengan sang resepsionis pun hanya berkata, " Saya keponakannya. Dan ini masalah penting " .

Tatpi tetap saja sang resepsionis tidak membiarkan Ulquiorra untuk bertemu dengan pamannya tersebut.

Tapi kemudian.

" Ah..maaf, tapi anak ini bersama saya. Benarkan Ulquiorra? " Kata wanita berpakainan Victorian mini tersebut.

Ulquiorra tentu saja kaget dengan apa yang di dengarnya. ' Kenapa wanita ini bisa tahu namaku? ' , benak Ulquiorra sekarang ini.

Ulquiorra pun langsung menoleh kearah sang wanita tersebut dengan muka kaget dan curiga.

Tapi kemudian, sang wanita pun berbisik kepadanya.

" Sudah, ikuti saja kata-kata ku. Di jamin kamu akan bisa bertemu dengan paman mu itu " Kata sang wanita tersebut.

Ulquiorra tentu saja tidak gampang percaya dengan omongan orang lain. Tapi kemudian, sebelum dia bisa mencurigai sang wanita tersebut, sesosok yang dia kenal pun muncul.

Sesosok lelaki berambut coklat dan memiliki mata coklat, memakai baju kemeja biru susu dan jas putih gading dan celana berwarna sama dengan jasnya. Memakai dasi berwarna merah dan memakai sepatu pantofel, sedang berjalan menghampiri Ulquiorra dan sang wanita yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Sudah-sudah nona resepsionis, mereka adalah kenalan ku. Biarkan mereka ke kantorku " kata sang Lelaki tersebut. Kemudian dia memimpin jalan menuju kantornya.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra masih memendam rasa ingin tahu tentang siapa sang wanita berambut ungu yang sekarang berjalan lebih cepat dari dirinya.

Karena Ulquiorra tidak suka menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, maka dia pun berjalan mengungguli sang wanita berambut ungu tersebut dan menghampiri lelaki berambut coklat tersebut.

" Paman, siapa wanita itu. Apa simpanan Paman yang lain? " Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada berbisik-bisik.

Lelaki berambut coklat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Aizen, memberi senyuman kecil atas keluguan keponakannya tersebut. Lalu berkata, " Ulquiorra, kamu lupa siapa dia? "

Ulquiorra malah tambah bingung dengan perkataan sang paman tersebut.

Tapi sebelum bertanya sekali lagi, dia ternyata sudah sampai di kantor pamannya tersebut.

" Yak ini adalah ruanganku. Silahkan masuk " Kata Aizen dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa.

Mereka berdua pun mengikuti anjuran sang paman dan duduk di di sofa atau kursi terdekat.

Sang wanita berambut ungu duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat tembok dan Ulquiorra duduk di bangku yang ada di depan meja kerja Aizen.

Ruangan kerja Aizen terlihat tertata dan besar. Begitu bersih.

Aizen pun sekarang duduk di kursi kerjanya seraya berkata, " Kalian mau minum apa? "

Kemudian Ulquiorra pun berkata, " Tidak usah, aku hanya sebentar "

" Bagaimana dengan nona yang ada di sana? ", kata Aizen seraya memegang ganggang telfon.

" Aku mau teh dengan madu ", kata sang Wanita tersebut.

Setelah Aizen tahu apa yang mereka inginkan untuk minum, Aizen pun memesan bagian Office boy untuk mengirimkan minuman tersebut.

Setelah selesai memesan, Aizen pun berkata, " Jadi, siapa yang akan mulai duluan? " dengan senyum ramah nan menawan yang bisa melumerkan hati setiap wanita.

Tapi sepertinya wanita berambut ungu tersebut sudah terbiasa dengan senyum yang di pamerkan Aizen tersebut.

Kemudian, sang wanita berambut ungu membuka topi yang memiliki jarring-jaring tersebut seraya berkata, " Akhirnya…aku bisa bebas.. "

Dan ulquiorra pun menoleh.

Seraya melihat sang wanita tersebut, Ulquiorra berkata, " Cirucci? ".

" Ah~ Schiffer, akhirnya kamu mengenal ku. Padahal aku sudah menawari bantuan, kamu malah mencurigai ku " Kata Cirucci dengan nada ketawa kecil.

Ulquiorra pun hanya memasang muka kesal dan berkata, " Aku kan tidak tahu. Lagi pula,kenapa kamu menutupi mukamu dan untuk apa kamu kesini? " dengan nada datar di tambah intonasi kesal.

" Ulquiorra, itu pertanyaan ku. Tapi karena kamu suda menanyakannya…" Kata Aizen seraya berterima kasih dengan office boy yang mengantar minuman ke ruangan Aizen.

" Aizen Sosuke…jangan berlagak bodoh. Kamu kan yang memanggil ku ke sini, untuk mengedarkan barang terlarang itu kan? " Kata Cirucci seraya bersandar di sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya.

Ulquiorra yang mendengarkan percakapan itu, kaget mendengar bahwa sang Paman akan mengedarkan barang biadab seperti itu.

Kemudian, Cirucci menyambung kembali percakapannya.

" Jadi, bagaimana rencananya? Dan jangan lupa bayaran yang kita bicarakan. Itu harus dalam cash " Kata Cirucci yang sekarang menyeruput the madu nya.

Tapi sebelum Aizen membalas perkataan Cirucci, Ulquiorra menyelak.

" Paman, apa maksudnya ini? " dengan nada bingung seraya menengok kearah san Paman.

Menjawab pertanyaannya sang ponaka, Aizen berkata, " Dari percakapan kami, kau sudah pasti tahu kan, apa yang akan aku lakukan. Dan karena kebetulan kamu di sini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu begitu saja. Jadi, mulai sekarang, kamu akan menjadi mata-mata ku. kamu kenal dengan Rukia kuchiki? Aku ingin kamu memata-matai dia. Dia adalah adik dari Byakuya kuchiki, sang kepala kepolisian. Aku ingin membuat dia jeblos ke penjara…sama seperti dia menjebloskan aku dulu… jangan pernah berpikir aku akan bertobat begitu saja. Aku tidak percaya Tuhan" Seraya menampakkan wajah licik nya.

" Aku tidak mau ", Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada datar nan memaksa.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Aizen hanya memeberi senyuman sinis dan berkata, " oh..kamu harus mau. Orihime anak yang manis dan cantik…aku penasaran bagaimana teriakannya di kasur " seraya menyeruput teh yang sekarang sudah habis setengah.

" B-bagaimana kau? Jangan ikutkan dia…"

" Oh tentu saja aku tahu…Kamu tidak tahu kan kalau salah satu dari kenalan mu adalah mata-mata ku. Mereka sangat berguna sekali…dan menggiurkan~ " Kata Aizen seraya menjilat bibir nya dan memamerkan senyum bejatnya.

Cirucci yang tadi duduk di sofa, sekarang berjalan menuju meja kerja Aizen, seraya berkata, " Oh Sosuke~kamu sangat nakal, Aku berencana untuk meminjam salah satu kamar hotel mu. Tapi aku tidak mau sendiri~ ". Dia lalu duduk di atas meja tersebut seraya memamerkan paha mulus nya tersebut.

" Oh tentu Cirucci, tentu. Kamu bisa memilih kamar mana yang kamu suka " Kata Aizen seraya melihat dari atas ke bawah bentuk tubuh Cirucci saat itu.

Ulquiorra yang melihat itu semua mulai muak dan merasa ingin muntah dengan tingkah laku sang paman.

Dan bila di pikirkan kembali, Ulquiorra tidak mau Orihime tersangkut dalam masalahnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Kalau dia tidak mau Orihime di jadikan mainan oleh paman bejatnya ini dan entah kenapa dia tidak rela kalau Dia harus jadi milik orang lain.

" Baik, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi jangan tautkan masalah ini dengan orihime dan satu lagi…", kata ulquiorra dengan nada menuntut.

Aizen yang masih measang muka licik nan bejat berkata, " ya, katakan saja "

" Aku minta satu satu kamar yang mirip kamar raja dan Ratu dan satu Ball room " kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dan tampang datar tapi sedikit memasukkan intonasi menuntut.

Aizen dan Cirucci yang mendengar permintaan Ulquiorra bingung. Untuk apa dia membutuhkan semua itu?

Mereka lalu bertukar pandang, dan masing-masing memasang pandangan bingung.

Kemudian Aizen pun berkata, " Untuk apa kamu menginginkan semua ruangan tersebut? "

" Untuk project sekolah. Ada atau tidak? ", Dengan nada datar Ulquiorra menjawab.

Aizen yang dari tadi mengira-ngira semua ruangan itu untuk menyimpan peralatan tertentu atau mengadakan rapat tentang rencanannya ini, malah ternyata untuk project.

Aizen hampir tertawa, tapi karena untuk menjaga wibawa, dia hanya tertawa kecil dan menjaga testur tubuh nya.

Tapi di lain pihak, Cirucci malah tertawa hamper terbahak-bahak.

Kemudian dia berkata, " Aduuuh….aku kira kamu memerlukan semua itu untuk apa gitu…ternyata malah…hahahah " Lalu dia tertawa lagi.

Ulquiorra yang kesal karena permintannya malah di tertawai malah berkata, " Ada atau tidak? " dengan nada menuntut.

" ehem…oke Ulquiorra, permintaan mu bisa aku kabulkan. Karena ball room yang ada sekarang belum ada yang meminjam dan 2 kamar yang kamu minta tadi, itu bisa di atur " Kata Aizen menjawab tuntutan Ulquiorra.

Aizen pun melihat keponakannya yang sekarang memasang tampang berani yang sebetulnya dia tahu kalau Ulquiorra takut. Takut Wanitanya dia apa-apa kan olehnya.

Tapi kalau di piker-pikir, dia sudah lama tidak merasakan perawan di ranjang.

' Mungkin ini akan jadi menarik, keponakan ku ', benak Aizen seraya measang senyum licik tapi memikat.

" Ingat, Kamu tidak mau kan kalau dia aku apa-apa kan? Maka dari itu, aku meminta kerja sama mu. Bekerjalah dengan baik. " Lanjut Aizen.

" Baik, paman " Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada pasrah.

Kemudian Cirucci merasa dia ingin bermain dengan Aizen, dan Ulquiorra bakal mengganggu.

Lalu dia pun berkata, " Hey nak, Urusan mu sudah selsai kan? Aku masih ada urusan **Private** dengan paman mu ini. Kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan kan? "

Dan sesaat kemudian, Ulquiorra pun pergi meninggalkan dua orang bejat yang entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama dia pergi.

' Shit..kenapa harus terjadi. Merepotkan ' Batin Ulquiorra seraya keluar dari hotel yang pemiliknya biadab itu.

* * *

**Me : wah...ijen..tak kusangka. Kamu bokep….seperti saya ( lhoh?)**

**Ijen : yah…aku senang menjadi penjahat. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja sesuka hati ku. memperkosa mu juga biisa –memasang tampang senang seraya mendekat-**

**Me : Whut…Ijen..jangan…jangan deket-deket…**

**Ijen : Kamu bilang begitu, tapi aku tahu kamu ingin…**

**Me : ( saatnya aku bilang….RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! ) –lari ngibrit dari Ijen-**

**Ijen : -ngejar- ahaha..kamu ingin main kejar-kejaran? Ayolah kalau begitu…**

**Me : -nengok kebelakang- WHAT THE? WAAAAAARGGHH…GRIMMY! TOLONG –nangis sambil ngibrit-**

**Grimmy : -dateng dengan tendangan kepala dari belakang kepala ijen- **

**Me ; -kaget-**

**Grimmy : HEH KAMBING BANDOT! YANG BOLEH GITUIN QANA CUMAN GW. DIA MAKANAN GW. CARI BITCH YANG LAIN SANA**

**Me : -kesel dan sok gak ngerti- jadi gw cumin makanan doing niih…**

** Kasian banget gw ya…**

**Grimmy : bukan itu maksud gw…lo kan makanan di ranjang gw…**

**Me : -blushing- O-oowh…**

**Ulqui : -asal lewat- orang lagi mumet, bukannya ngebantuin malah main bokep di sini…**

**Me : eh ada ulqui…udah sseh, kamu pasti mau ama hime kan XD**

**Ulqui : gak kok?**

**Me ; masa? Boong ah Xp**

**Ulqui : y-yaa….**

**Me ; udah she…kamu mau. Akui saja XD**

**Ulqui : udah ah..ni daripada tambah bokep ( dan takut rahasia gw terbongkar atas hasrat terpendam saya ) mending begini aja…**

**-pasang spanduk yang lebardan panjang -**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011!**

**-****taroh gambar yang meriah disini****-**

**RnR PLEASE...  
**


	10. Making Time Scene 1

**Special Girl**

**Making Time ( Scene 1 )**

" Kamar siap? ", kata perempuan berambut Toska berlagak seperti seorang sutradara yang mengarahkan krunya.

" Siap BOS ", kata seorang lelaki berambut merah bagaikan nanas.

" Taman yang memiliki Danau? "

" Siap ", kata seseorang dengan nada dingin.

" OKE SEMUANYA, LETS ROLL IT! "

Dan dengan begitu, semua pemain berada pada posisi masing-masing.

Scene ! – The meeting

Ulquiorra yang berperan sebagai sang pangeran, emngendarai kuda sungguhan yang di pinjam dari peternakan Urahara. Ia menunggangi kuda tersebut dengan sangat elegan, layaknya seorang pangeran yang asli. Di tambah dengan aura authority nya, pas sudah Ulquiorra menjadi Pangeran di Kerajaan.

Ia berjalan mengarungi danau seraya berpura-pura melihat pemandangan sekitar. Di lain pihak, Nell yang menjadi Sutradara plus camera-man hanya mengangguk dalam kepuasan akan akting Ulquiorra. Akan tetapi, Untuk kru yang lain, seperti Renji, Chad, Orihime dkk sangatlah tercengang. Mereka belum pernah melihat Ulquiorra sang anak baru begitu mendalami. Tidak, memang inilah aura yang dipancarkan sang anak baru dari awal.

Terlebih lagi kuda hitam yang ia tunggangi menambah aura kerajaan yang di miliki Ulquiorra.

' Jangan-jangan ini anak salah satu anggota kerajaan? ', benak para kru.

**Flashback **

" Ulquiorra, ini kostumu " , kata Nell seraya memberikan sekantong kostum kepada Ulquiorra seraya membagi-bagi kan kostum untuk para pemain yang lain.

Selagi Nell membagi-bagikan kostum, Ulquiorra berkesempatan melihat kostum seperti apa yang iya dapat. Ia lalu membuka kantong tersebut dan di rentangkannya kostum pangeran berwarna putih dengan emblem kerajaan plus beberapa tali yang tersambung dari pundak kanannya ke emblem yang berada di dada kanan nya. Kemudian di lihat kembali bungkusan yang ada di tangannya yang berisi berapa perlengkapan seperti pedang plastik dan ikat pinggang nya.

" Oke, semua pemain yang sudah mendapatkan kostum. Kalian bisa memakainya sekarang di bagian sana ", Kata Nell seraya menunjuk kearah toilet umum yang kebetulan dekat dari tempat syuting. Dan kebetulan juga, toilet tersebut memiliki tiga toilet untuk setiap jenis kelamin.

Mereka lalu mencoba kostum masing-masing, begitu juga Ulquiorra. Setelah keluar dari toilet, orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat langsung menoleh dan ada juga yang sampai tertubruk lampu jalan, Ulquiorra tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang tapi kostum yang ia kenakan sangat panas. Iya lalu berjalan kearah Nell dan tanpa ia sadari, cara ia berjalan sangatlah anggun bagaikan pangeran sungguhan. Jalannya yang tegap dengan pedang di pinggang kananya, banyak perempuan yang berjalan di situ memberi squeeling dan ada beberapa yang hidungnya berdarah sesaat melihat Ulquiorra.

" Nell, ada tidak kostum yang tidak panas dan mencolok ? "

Nell yang sedang mengurus kostum Orihme dan Chad, mendengar perkataan Ulquiorralangsung menengok. Di lihatnya pose Ulquiorra dan semua artikel yang iya kenakan sekarang sangat mengesankan. Sangat Ulquiorra.

" Yaah…gak ada tuh. Tapi kamu cocok kok, mengenakan baju tersebut ", kata Nell seraya Tersenyum.

Ulquiorra yang merasakan aura Nell yang mengatakan ' kamu harus mengenakannya atau kamu telanjang saat syuuting '. Merasakan aura yang gelap dari Nell, ulquiorra hanya bisa menahan rasa panas nya dan mengenakannya. Mau tidak mau.

Di lain pihak, Orihime melihat Ulquiorra, merasakan pipinya memanas. ' Aduuuh…aku tidak boleh begini. Tapi...penampilan Ulquiorra-kun memang sangat cocok. Seperti sungguhan. Eh! Tunggu? Kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? '

**End of Flashback **

Syuting pun masih dilanjutkan dan Ulquiorra masih mengenakan aura ke-Pangeranannya. Renji dan yang lain hanya bisa menganga seraya menyuting adegan Ulquiorra.

Mereka masih tidak percaya dengan sang anak baru yang memiliki kemampuan seperti ini.

Kemudian renji melihat kembali Ulquiorra yang sekarang ini sedang turun dari kuda lalu berjalan kearah danau terdekat. Ia membimbing kuda hiitamnya ke belakang pohon terdekat dan membiarkannya memakan rumput disitu. Kemudian Ulquiorra sendiri berjalan ke semak-semak terdekat dan berhenti disana mengamati. Ulquiorra bisa melihat angsa yang para kru pinjam dari peternakan Urahara. Dilihatnya disana sang angsa berenang dengan asyiknya, dan Ulquiorra di sana harus berpura-pura memantau sang angsa.

Di lain pihak, Nell yang melihat hasil akting ulquiorra yang benar-benar memukau hanya tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mengingat dia sudah mengganti ulang naskah drama nya dan meminta maaf kepada semuanya karena naskah yang iya buat itu salah cerita.

Tapi untung saja Nell di bantu dengan lelaki nakal tapi setianya itu.

**Flashback **

" Oy Nell, nih buku yang kau minta ", kata lelaki jangkung denga rambut hitam panjangnya yang di kuncir.

Nell lalu mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan lelaki tersebut yang berjudulkan Natasha, Putri Kerajaan Samudera. Kemudian nell punberkata kepada sang lelaki tersebut, ' Thanks Nnoi, kamu memang membantu. Walau kamu juga sering ngeselin ".

Nnoitra yang mendengar itu hanya kesal seraya berkata, " Biarin, habis kamu seru kalau di buat jengkel ". Dan pada saat itu juga ada sebuah buku ensiklopedia melayang kearahnya.

Untung saja ia bisa meloloskan diri dari lesatan buku ensiklopedia yang tebal itu.

" Hey! Bahaya tahu kalau kena! "

Akan tetapi nell sudah mencuekkan Nnoitra dengan menyalakan Laptop nya seraya berkata, " bodo. Kamu yang mulai ". Kemudian ia kembali focus pada bahan yang ia mau ketik.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu, nnotra merasa bosan hanya melihat sekeliling menunggu Nell untuk selesai. Pada akhirnya ia bertanya kepada Nell.

" hey Nell, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan cerita yang kau ingin bikin. Jelasin dong ", katanya seraya dengan anda bosan.

Nell tidak memberikan respon sama seklai dengan pertanyaan Nnoitra. Nnoitra pun tidak puas dengan apa yang ida dapat, ia lalu membuat Nell lebih terusik lagi dengan pertanyaanya.

" Gendut, kok naskah yang kemari tidak di gunakan? "

Mendengar kata gendut, Nell langsung bereaksi dengan memberikan Nnoitra death glare yang merobek ( kalau itu memungkinkan terjadi ). Ia lalu berkata kepada Nnoitra, " Nnoitra, kalau kau bosan bunuhlah adik tiri mu itu yang selalu mengekor itu. Benar-benar deh, apa bagusnya sih mengekor pada orang seperti mu ".

" Kalau aku bisa, dari dulu akan ku lakukan. Lagi pula kalau itu yang kamu pikirkan mengapa kau mau bersama ku, eh kambing Gendut? "

Mendengar perkataan itu Nell bisa merasakan kata-katanya termakan sendiri. Mukanya pun langsung memerah.

Ia lalu hanya berkata, " Aku…Sesukamu sajalah. Dan tanya google kalau mau tahu ceritanya. DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGIL KU KAMBING GENDUT! ".

Walau Nnoitra berhasil membuat muka Nell memerah, tapi bagi dia itu tidak cukup. Untuk menaggulangi kebosanannya, ia harus membuat Nell sangat kesal. Karena menurut dia, muka Nell yang kesal itu adalh yang terbaik dan lumayan manis.

" O ayolah Nell, ceritakan padaku. Atau aku akan terus mengganggu mu dengan mengatai mu kambing gendut, membuat mu tak bisa menulis…itu kah yang kau mau? "

Mendengar seperti itu, Nell hanya bisa pasrah dan berkata, " Baik kamu menang. Tapi jangan mengatai ku…". Dan dengan itu, Nell pun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali berkata lagi.

"…Jadi...Pada dahulu kalaada seorang pangeran melihat angsa cantik di pinggir danau tanpa nama. Ia mencoba mendekati tapi takut mengusik sang angsa, maka ia bersembunyi. Dilihatnya kembali sosok angsa tersebut berubah menjadi gadis amat sangat cantik seraya membuka jaket bulunya. Setelah gadis itu pergi menanggalkan jaketnya, pangeran berusaha mengambilnya. Gadis yang pulang dari mandinya menyadari jaket putihnya hilang dan pada saat itu juga ia bertekat menikahi lelaki yang mengembalikan jaketnya…" Dan seterusnya. Nell masih saja menjelaskan ceritanya dengan nada datar layaknya ensiklopedia, tanpa nada dan terus menurus berbicara tanpa mengambil napas. Nnoitra hanya menganga melihat kemampuan Nell berbicara seperti itu. Benar sekali, Nell benar-benar hebat.

Nell tetap saja menjelaskan, sedangkan Nnoitra melongo shock. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, Nnoitra menyempatkan diri untuk menghitung berapa detik Nell bisa melakukan itu.

" …Tak ada seorang pun yang tayang mengerti mengapa sang pangeran menikahi nenek tua itu, akan tetapi setelah mereka melakukan setelah mereka melakukan ciuman pertama mereka di pernikaha, sang Nenek berubah menjadi sang putri yang cantik jelita. Pada akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya dan kutukan angsa sang putri di patahkan. Sang putri pun sudah bebas melakukan apa saja " lanjut Nell dengan tampang senyum kecil merekah di bibirnya.

Nnoitra lalu hanya tepuk tangan sebagai apresiasi kehebatan Nell. Pada akhirnya, Nnoitra hanya menghitung menit berapa lama Nell bisa bertahan tanpa bernapas.

" 6 Menit…Hebat "

**End of Flashback**

" CUT! ", kata Nell layaknya Sutradara.

Setelah itu, Nell menghampiri Ulquiorra yang sekarang berdiri merentangkana kakinya yang mulai gemetar kesemutan karena terlalu lama berjongkok. Nell yang melihat keadaan Ulquiorra hanya tertawa terkikik.

" Nell, kamu sengaja memperlama pengambilan gambar ya? "

Nell lalu hanya tertawa seraya berkata, " Todak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku mengkin aku memperlama. Itu sama saja memperlambat jadinya movie ini, oui? " .

Ulquiorra yang termakan omongannya sendiri hanya melihat kearah lain seraya berkata, " terserah kamu saja lah ".

" Oh jangan begitu Ulqui. Lagi pula kamu sangat cocok denga apa yang kamu punya sekarang. Tidak salah kami memilih mu, Pangeran… "

Dan dengan begitu, Nell berpaling kearah kru lain untuk mengarah kan mereka seraya tersenyum senang.

Setelah beberapa menit berlangsung akhrinya Nell pun mengumumkan untuk melanjutkan kemabali pengambilan gambar. Dan ini adalah bagian Orihime sebagai sang putri untuk beraksi.

Angsa yang tadi berenang dengan gembiranya sudah di taruh di tempat yang agak jauh dari pengambilan gambar. Orihime yang sekarang berada di danau, meneburkan diri membuka baju jaketnya yang berbulu putih layaknya sang putri yang sedang membuka bajunya. Tangannya yang elegan membuka jaket dengan lemah gemulai dan benar-benar seperti putri sungguhan.

Chad yang setidaknya mengenal Orihime lebih lama hanya terperangah, tidak tahu bahwa Orihime memiliki kemampuan akting dan gaya elegan seperti itu. Seperti seorang penari atau bisa di bilang seorag dewi yang sedang bermain air di air suci.

Ulquiorra yang melihat itu hanya terperangah dan agak shock. Ingin dia memalingkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, tapi sanyang sekali. Badannya seperti bergerak sendiri tanpa di perintah.

Ulquiorra hampir lupa kalau ini sedang pengambilan gambar, dan pada saat Renji di seberang memberi aba-aba, akhirnya ulquiorra tersadar dan mengarah ke baju Orihime yang sudah di geletakkan di pinggir danau tidak jauh dari semak-semak yang Ulquiorra tumpangi untuk bersembunyi.

Di lain pihak, Orihime yang sekarang berada di danau terlihat sedang bermain air yang jernih tesebut. Melihat Orihime seperti itu, seperti melihat bidadari bermain air dan membuat diri ingin bermain di air tersebut.

Ulquiorra yang memaksa dirinya berpaling dari sang putri dan berjalan kearah kudanya seraya membawa jaket bulu Orihime, merasa di rinya sedang kacau.

Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, ingin dia menoleh tapi apa yang dilihatnya tadi seperti magnet yang menarik matanya untuk tidak berpaling.

_Ada apa denganku?_

Orihime yang sekarang telah menyadari bahwa jaketnya hilang mulai terlihat panik dan gusar. Ia mencoba mencari de berbagai tempat dan mendapatkan hasil nihil.

Ia lalu keluar dari danau berair jernih tersebut, kemudian berlari keluar hutan dan menemukan dirinya melihat Ulquiorra sang pangeran.

" Pangeran, apa yang kau bawa sekarang sperti jaket bulu milikku…", tanyanya dengan nada lemah lembut.

Ulquiorra yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak salah tingkah dan membuat dirinya berbicara. " Iya…aku menemukkannya di ujung danau yang tadi aku datangi. Ku rasa ini milik mu " , katanya dengan nada seperti biasa tapi menciri khaskan ia memiliki authoriti di tempat itu.

" Jaket itu sangat berharga bagi ku. Kalau pangeran memberikan jaket itu, aku akan menikahi mu…", Orihime berkata lagi dengan nada malu-malu seraya merundukkan kepala. Layaknya gadis imut mencoba membuat orang-orang mencair didepannya.

Dan yang lebih parahnya, Ulquiorra berhasil di buatnya setengah mencair. Ulquiorra sampai menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk membuatnya normal kembali.

" baik "

Dan tidak lama setelah itu.

" CUT! "

Para kru pun langsung membuyarkan diri dan memberi tos untuk satu sama lain karena keberhasilan mereka untuk adegan pertama. Hampir dari pengambilan tadi tidak ada Cut sama sekali dan Pemeran utama menghapal kalimat mereka masih-masing dengan sempurna. Sangat tidak bisa di percaya.

" Oke smuanya, silahkan istirahat selama 30 menit. Setelah itu kita lanjutkan ke Scene selanjutany "

Setelah ini, akan ada apa lagi ya…

* * *

Me : UGYAAAAAA! FINALLY FINISH!

Ulqui: lama banget, kemana aja?

grimm ; iya, lama banget gak updet. Tepar ya?

Me ; yah...gak juga sih. Cuman lagi males dan semua pelajaran menumpuk kaya TOKE!

Grimm : whoohooo...bahasanya...

Ulqui : kamu masih brutal seperti biasanya..

Me : AH TOT! gw di kejar deadline lagi nih, oke ya. RnR or else!

Cesa " ahaha...maaf, maksudnya RnR ya kalau sempet.

Grim : EH! Siapa kamu?

Cesa : Aku...qana versi baik~

Ulqui & Grimm : ...-bingung and speechless-

Me : Oy! Chesa. Ayo pulang, deadline lagi. awas kalo gak ngebantuin.

Cesa : iya...-pergi dari tempat meninggalkan Ulqui and grimm-

ulqui & Grimmm : -masih speechless dan shock-


End file.
